The Tale of the Fox's Sin of Greed
by Tachyon99
Summary: What if Naruto was Ban? What if Britannia and the Elemental Nations were on the same planet just far across the ocean? This is a story where Naruto is banished from Konoha under false charges and becomes one of the Seven Deadly Sins. NarutoxHarem Fem. Kyuubi Genderbending Alive!Kushina Bashings
1. Chapter 1

Hello again! This will be my second story and it will be a Naruto x Seven Deadly Sins crossover with Naruto being Ban, the Fox Sin of Greed.

In this story I will be changing quite a few things from both Naruto and Seven Deadly Sins, such as character ages, characters being OOC, pairings, who is good and who is bad, and the timing of when events occur. Do not worry however, I will do my best to make the story flow as best as possible.

"So what if you can see the darkest side of me?" Normal Speech

"_No one would ever change this animal I have become" Past Speech_

"**And help me to believe it's not the real me" Bijuu/Powerful Being/Demon Speech**

'_Somebody help me tame this animal' Normal thoughts_

'_**This animal, this animal' Bijuu/Powerful Being/Demon Speech**_

The previous lines are lyrics from the song, "Animal I have become," by the band, Three Days Grace for those who wish to check it out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Seven Deadly Sins, those are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Nakaba Suzuki respectively, I only products that I have previously purchased in stores. Such as a couple of Seven Deadly Sins pins.

Chapter 1 The Legend Begins

15 years have passed since the **Kyuubi** attacked Konoha, in the Uzumaki training grounds, a 13-year-old girl with long blood red hair that reaches her lower back, and deep purple eyes, is currently trying to use what looked like four purplish chains with kunai-like endings, that are coming out of her back. Watching the little girl were two women, one looked like an older version of the little girl with blood red hair that went down to her mid back, deep violet eyes, and a happy smile. The other women however, looked slightly strange, she also had blood red hair that went down to her upper rear, red slitted eyes, and whisker marks on her cheeks, while also having a happy smile. However, what made her look strange were the fox ears on top of her head and the nine swishing tails behind her, that all were covered in orange-red fur with black tips.

"Mom! Kurami! Look, I almost got it!" the girl squealed while jumping up and down in excitement which caused her to lose focus making the chains dissipate back into chakra causing the girl to pout and the two women to laugh at her antics.

"That was very good Naruko," Kushina told the now-named Naruko, "But next time, keep your focus and keep practicing so that you can eventually summon and use them like it's second nature." She said, while summoning her own chains, which mostly waved lazily swayed behind her except for one that went and picked up her daughter, bringing her closer to her before giving her daughter a hug, after dissipating the chains. "It also helps make them easier to control, so that you don't accidentally hurt someone." Kushina said, letting go of her daughter and seeing her nod her head up and down.

"I will, I'm just excited about almost having them down so that I can be stronger as a kunoichi." Naruko said with a big, bright smile on her face, before it turned into a sad frown, "I also miss Naruto-nii." muttered Naruko sadly, getting Kushina and Kurami to also frown sadly. Kushina and Kurami knew who she was talking about, and they missed him too.

Kurami moved towards Naruko and got on one knee, so that she became level with Naruko's height, and said, "Don't worry about your brother. He's still doing fine and I know this because I can still feel my chakra inside of him, meaning he is still alive." Kurami said with a smile getting Kushina to smile at her friend for cheering up her daughter. "Besides, we all know it wasn't his choice to leave the village." Kurami growled getting angry looks from Kushina and Naruko as well, both knowing whose fault it was that Naruto wasn't there with them.

_**(Flashback, One year ago, midnight…)**_

"_What do mean I'm being banished?!" shouted a slightly deep, rough voice that indicated it belonged to a teenage boy. Said boy, was a 14-year-old boy that untamed, spiky, silverish-blue hair, and red eyes that had a touch of violet to them. He was wearing a closed black vest that had trimmings the same color as his eyes with white fastenings, black shinobi pants with lines going down the sides of his pants in the same color as his eyes as well, bandages wrapped around his right thigh that held a ninja pouch in place, with another on his right hip behind him. Finishing off his look, were a pair of black shinobi sandals, fingerless, black, leather gloves with metal plating on the back of the hand and a headband with a strange leaf design wrapped around his right arm. However, currently, he was face down on the floor, with his hands being restrained behind his back by an ANBU with grey, gravity-defying hair, with the mask of dog._

_This was Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. And he was currently being banished by none other than his father, Minato Namikaze, who looked at him with a cold look in his eyes._

_Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, looked at his, "son," before replying, "You are being banished because you were found guilty for the death of your teammates and Jounin sensei on your last mission and for stealing money from the Konoha reserves." Minato said without an ounce of remorse._

_Naruto grew furious at these accusations, "That's bullshit! They attacked me because they wanted to rape some of the women we rescued on the mission and I refused and threatened to report them and I have never stolen anything from the reserves! I don't even have the clearance to get to the vault or know anyone who does!" Naruto shouted, enraged at such ridiculous claims._

"_YOU WILL WATCH YOUR TONE WHEN SPEAKING TO YOUR HOKAGE AND FATHER!" Minato roared, furious at how this, "demon," was speaking to him._

"_You're not my father!" Naruto shouted back, "You've never treated me like a son, and clearly you must be getting old if you can't remember that since I'm being banished, that means you're no longer my hokage, which means I don't have to listen you anymore!"_

_Minato sneered at Naruto, before schooling his expression but keeping his cold eyes trained on Naruto, "It matters not. You have one hour to gather your things and leave the village."_

_Naruto glared at Minato, before Inu let him go which let Naruto get up, rubbing his wrist from being held for so long and took off his headband, but instead of handing it over to the hokage, he crushed it in his hand showing his physical strength, and dropped it on the ground which made Minato angry, as that was basically a way to say, "Fuck you!" to the village. With that Naruto left, not seeing the looks of sadness that appeared on the faces of seven women, three of which, could not be seen due to the masks they wore, and one of which belonged to his mother._

_Naruto had his stuff all packed in scrolls with a backpack and was jogging towards the main gate to leave, when he saw three of his best friends waiting for him by the gate. Naruto slowed down and looked at the three girls before him._

_One had black hair that they kept in two buns, making them look like panda ears, and grey eyes. She was wearing a pink long-sleeve pajama blouse with red trimmings and yellow buttons, pink pajama pants and blue shinobi sandals._

_The other had long brown hair that was kept in a ponytail with two strands of hair framing her face, large black eyes, and a set of fang tattoos on her cheeks, signifying that she comes from the Inuzuka clan. She was wearing form-fitting grey short that end at her mid thighs, black shinobi sandals, and short-sleeved jacket that she has partially unzipped showing that she was wearing a white t-shirt underneath. And at her feet, were three grey furred dogs with white furred bellies that reach to her knees._

_The third had short, dark blue hair that was cut in a hime-style with two strands framing her face, and a pair of pail, pupil-less eyes that have tinges of lavender in them, signifying that she comes from the Hyūga. She is currently wearing lavender colored pajama pants, blue shinobi sandals, and a cream-colored jacket that has fur lining the cuffs and bottom of the jacket._

_These three were Tenten Higarashi, Hana Inuzuka, and Hinata Hyūga, three of Naruto's best friends. Two things that all three had in-common were that they had tears in their eyes, and they all had matching necklaces that were pieces of aquamarine carved into the shape of a fox that matched up with many other women's and girl's necklaces in the village. _**(A.N. Ban's sin tattoo)**

_Naruto looked at them with sad eyes, before saying, "Hey you three," started Naruto, "what are you guys doing here?"_

_The three started crying before they launched themselves at him hugging him, while crying and saying, "we don't want you to go," over and over. Naruto sighed knowing what they wanted but he knew that he couldn't stay much longer or else the ANBU will execute him on the spot._

"_I'm sorry you three but I can't stay, or else I'll be executed by the ANBU." Naruto said, getting the three to let go and look at him._

"_Then we'll go with you!" shouted Hana, not wanting to be separated from Naruto, along with the other two, who were nodding their heads looking at him with hope in their eyes. But that hope disappeared when he shook his head, denying their request._

"_You can't do that, you guys have family, friends, and responsiblities who love you and need you here." Naruto said with a small, soft smile before looking over at Hana, "Who's going to help the animals and take care of your mom, Hana?" Naruto asked making Hana look down with a sad look._

"_Or what about your dad and his shop, Tenten? Who's going to help him with all of that?" Naruto asked Tenten making her also look down with shut eyes._

"_And what about your mom and sister, Hinata? Who's going to help Hitomi or your sister?" Naruto asked, causing Hinata to let her tears flow again._

"_I know you guys want to come with me, but you have to stay here and help your families." Naruto explained, "And besides, I'm banished and only the Hokage can change that and I highly doubt he will." Naruto said, angry at Minato for being such a rotten bastard of a father and even worse hokage._

_His words though made them realize, what if there was a different hokage. They could call him back._

"_We'll find someone to become hokage and if not then one of us will in order to bring you back!" the three of them shouted, surprising Naruto with their conviction before he smiled a real and true smile that made them all blush._

"_In that case," Naruto began with shadowed eyes, making the three wonder what he was going to do. Before he surprised them by kissing each of them deeply on the lips with such passion, it made their knees weak._

_Afterwards, he smiled at each of them, and said, "Let that show that we will always be together, no matter where I am, and as a promise for the four of us to meet again, someday."_

_They all smiled before he turned around, and began jogging towards the gate before running out into the world. The four never saw Kushina and Naruko standing on a building, watching the four, while gripping their own necklaces._

_**(Flashback end…)**_

As the three remembered what happened last year, they grew even more determined to find out where he is, because a lot had changed over the past year. Before they, could continue down this train of thought, they heard two people walking over to the group and they turned to see two women standing before them.

One was a tall, blonde woman with beautiful, brown eyes. She was wearing a grey, sleeveless, kimono-style blouse held closed by a broad, dark bluish grey obi that matches her pants, black heeled shoes, with a green haori over that with kanji for "gamble" on the back. Her blouse may be closed but it still shows a considerable amount of her J-cup bust.

The other women is of average height, with shoulder length black hair and onyx colored eyes. She was wearing a bluish-black kimono with white trimmings held closed by a light purple obi that still shows she is wearing a mesh armor shirt underneath with black, open-toed sandals with low heels.

These two were Tsunade Senju, the Godaime Hokage and Shizune Kato, her apprentice and personal aid. One thing that can be easily noticed are a pair of necklaces that they were wearing around their necks, however they couldn't see the charm.

Two months after Naruto's banishment, Kushina tracked down her old sensei, Tsunade Senju and requested for her to come back and become the Hokage. At first, Tsunade refused saying it was a fool's job, until she heard Kushina begin to beg for her to come back and help her get her son back. This stunned Tsunade because in all of the time that she had known and taught Kushina, Tsunade had never seen her former student beg. Tsunade, after getting Kushina to calm down, found out the reason why Kushina was asking for help to get her son back was her ex-husband, the current Hokage, had banished him for false charges and was one of those bigoted people who didn't see Naruto for himself. After that, Tsunade agreed to come back but explained that unless Minato was forced to step down or chose to, she wouldn't be able to help. Kushina told Tsunade that she had that part handled.

Eventually, Minato was arrested by ANBU and publicly executed along with the old advisors, after it was discovered that Minato had banished his son on false charges without evidence, knew about Danzo's stealing of children from clans for his ROOT and for allowing the civilian council to commit crimes and then get away scot-free by paying him some money. Once that was done, Tsunade was inaugurated as the Godaime Hokage and she set about all kinds of changes. Like the execution of the corrupt members of the civilian council and the hiring of the new civilian council. She also took back all of the money that was stolen from the Konoha reserves which turned out to be the amount that Naruto was charged for, and put it back in the Konoha reserves and the rest of the assets were given as payment to all of the necessary sections in Konoha. This was three months after Naruto was banished.

"What are you three doing?" asked Tsunade, with Shizune sharing a curious look.

"We were training and then talking about Naruto and how much we miss him." Kushina replied, getting sad looks from both Tsunade and Shizune. Tsunade because she wasn't around to meet or try and help her godson and Shizune because she would have very much liked to meet Naruto.

"Don't worry, I still have the scroll with the recall message ready for when you find him. Just keep looking and I know he'll turn up eventually." encouraged Tsunade getting huge smiles from all of them.

Kurami then realized something, "Hey, what charms do you have on those necklaces of yours's?" This brought the attention of Kushina and Naruko onto Tsunade and Shizune. Who both look surprised by the sudden question, but they pulled them out and showed the charm. When they saw the charm the Kushina, Naruko, and Kurami were all shocked to see two aquamarine fox charms.

This shocked the three because they knew that only Naruto makes those charms and he hadn't been seen in over a year. And they remember Tsunade and Shizune wearing those necklaces when they came back to the village.

Kushina shakily asked, "W-Where d-did y-y-you get t-those?" Naruko and Kurami were looking at Tsunade and Shizune intensely, awaiting their answer.

Tsunade and Shizune were confused by these reactions but Tsunade decided to answer, "We got them a year ago from a 14-year-old boy." Tsunade answered then asked curiously.

"What did he look like?" Naruko asked.

"He was 5'7" with wild silverish-blue hair that extended past his shoulders with bangs beginning to grow over his face, crimson eyes with a tinge of violet, wearing a grey muscle shirt and black pants with black combat boots. Why do you ask?" Tsunade asked after describing what the boy looked like.

It was then Tsunade and Shizune's turns to be shocked when they saw Naruko and Kushina pull out their necklaces that were exact replicas to their own.

"We're asking because you just described Naruto." Kushina replied, "And also because only he knew how to make those necklaces, anyone who tried to make them failed and the necklace was either broken or misshapen."

"How long ago was this?" Naruko asked, hoping for a trail on her brother.

"It was about a two weeks before you came to me Kushina. He had met us and we all started talking when my debt collectors found us and tried to get me to pay. He then asked if they play a game, where if he won, they would forget the debts, and if they won, he would take the debts on himself. He won, and then actually made a bet for my family necklace and when he heard me say it was cursed, he simply laughed and said his luck would be stronger than some stupid curse. He saw how much it meant to me and he then gave us both these necklaces." Tsunade replied, feeling shocked at unknowingly meeting her godson who helped her with her debts.

Kushina, Naruko and Kurami all had smiles knowing that he was okay, however before they could celebrate his safety, ANBU Neko appeared with a stack of papers and a small black book.

"Hokage-sama, I have brought the latest edition of the bingo book, as well as some wanted posters." informed Neko, revealing that this was a woman.

"Thank you for the bingo book, but why the wanted posters?" asked Tsunade politely, after taking the bingo book and posters, curious about why they are there.

"The wanted posters come from the continent of Britannia and are the members of the group known as the Seven Deadly Sins." replied Neko, earning intrigued looks at the name of the group and shock that they received wanted posters from Britannia.

You see, it was over the past year that Britannia was discovered by the Elemental Nations far across the ocean, travel took a week to get to Britannia but they made it and established trade routes through _Nami no kuni_ in order to get items such as cloth, food, and sometimes bounties in return for copies of the bingo books.

"Thank you for this information Neko," thanked Tsunade to Neko who nodded her head and was preparing to return to her post when, "Before you leave, can you tell me why this group is called the Seven Deadly Sins?" Tsunade asked curious about the group's name as well as the other four present.

Neko nodded and said, "Of course Hokage-sama. Apparently, the reason they are called the Seven Deadly Sins is because they are seven of the most brutal criminals in Britannia who carved symbols of seven beasts onto their bodies. They are; the Dragon's Sin of Wrath, Meliodas, the Serpent's Sin of Envy, Diane, the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth, King, the Goat's Sin of Lust, Gowther, the Lion's Sin of Pride, Escanor, the Boar's Sin of Gluttony, Merlin, and the Fox's Sin of Greed, Ban. These seven were the most brutal of criminals who were eventually brought on as the strongest and cruelest chivalric order of knights in the kingdom. However, apparently they betrayed the kingdom by murdering the Great Holy Knight, Zaratras."

Tsunade heard the wording of the final sentence describing their crime, "Apparently?" asked Tsunade with a raised eyebrow.

Neko nodded, "Yes, apparently because it has been discovered by some spies that we have in the kingdom that the Holy Knights are not as "Holy" as they appear. They have a secret history of performing crimes, such as raiding, pillaging, and rape, all while stating that they have the power to do so, simply because they are Holy Knights with only a select few being honorable." Neko informed, while sounded venomous at the end when talking about the Holy Knights. The others were no better as they too, were furious at how these so called "Knights" acted simply because they had power.

Tsunade calmed down, and asked, "Thank you, when was it that the sins apparently betrayed their kingdom?"

"It was about seven years ago when the death of the Great Holy Knight and the framing of the Seven Deadly Sins took place. After the event, they scattered all over Britannia and they have not been heard from except for Ban who is being held in a prison that is the same as the lowest level of a blood prison," Neko informed, which received looks of surprise, shock and horror, but Neko continued, "However, he wasn't arrested, he simply walked in and turned himself over while saying, 'It might be fun to experience prison here,' before they locked him up in a room while pinning him to the wall with steel spikes piercing through his limbs holding him with a curved, double-ended spike holding his mouth shut." Neko informed, causing the looks of horror to increase in severity at the cruel punishment.

"H-How c-can they d-do something l-like that? A-And why w-would he s-say it would be f-fun?" asked a shaking Naruko with Tsunade, Shizune, Kushina and Kurami looking to be thinking the same questions.

Neko understood their reactions for she had reacted much the same when she heard this information. Neko then decided to inform them of some information that had also surprised her when she heard it, "Do not be alarmed just yet. Another epithet Ban goes by is, "Undead Ban," because he has proven to take any punishment, no matter how severe and fatal the wound, he always comes back looking just as fine as before he received the injury. He never dies and when he does, he comes back looking just as alive as before." Neko informed, which instantly changed all of their looks from horror to surprise, amazement, and intrigue at how such a feat was possible. Neko then said something that surprised them all, "It has also been said that the seven deadly sins Ban, knows the location of a certain someone that I am sure will shock all of you." Neko said cryptically, getting the group to focus on her again.

"Who?" asked Kurami, curious about who Neko could be talking about along with the others.

Neko looked at Kushina and Naruko and said, "Apparently, he knows the last location of your son and brother, Naruto."

Naruko and Kushina went wide-eyed at that along with the others and shouted, "He knows where Naruto was last?!"

"I have no guarantee," said Neko while shaking her head, "but it could be possible to ask, and see if it's true because apparently, he based his looks off of Naruto."

Tsunade nodded her head at the idea before, "That is an excellent idea!" Tsunade exclaimed, before turning to Kushina, "We will send a group to Britannia in search of Ban, and should they meet one of the other sins, they will ask if they can assist in searching for Ban." The group nodded in excitement, before Tsunade said, "But not right now."

"Why not~?" asked Naruko and Kushina, showing that even though one is a full-grown woman and Jounin, they can still be childish.

Tsunade shook her head at their antics, "Because right now you aren't strong enough Naruko. I know you want to go and see Britannia and find your brother, but right now you need to keep training to get stronger, so how about this," Tsunade explained, "if you can get stronger and keep training, I'll let you go with the group in three years because that is when I will send them in search of this Ban."

Naruko thought about the deal, it had always been a dream to see Britannia when she heard about a continent far across the ocean. She thought about it and realized that it was the best she would get, if she got stronger, she could better protect herself and when she finds her brother, she could show that she can stand by his side as an equal. She looked at Tsunade with a fierce look of determination in her eyes and nodded her before she looked at Kushina and said, "Kaa-san, let's get back to training."

Tsunade and Kushina both looked on in pride at her sudden attitude and both knew that no matter what came she would go far in the future. Naruko looked at her necklace one more time, before she closed her eyes and thought, _'I will see you again someday, Naruto-nii.'_

_**(The next day…)**_

The entire village was gathered in front of the Hokage tower waiting, because they had received a message saying an announcement would be taking place. The whole village waited, wondering and chatting amongst themselves about what the announcement could be. They didn't have to wait much longer as soon they all saw Tsunade and quieted down when she raised her asking for silence to speak.

"I know all of you are wondering what this announcement is going to be about, and I will tell you. I have decided, that in three years' time, we will send a group of ninja to the continent of Britannia." Tsunade announced, which shocked everyone and caused them to start talking amongst themselves about why she would do such a thing. Tsunade let them talk for a minute before raising her hand again, getting everyone's attention and quieting them down. "I know that this seems strange and sudden, but there is a reason for this. We have recently obtained information about the last known location of clan heir, Naruto Uzumaki." announced Tsunade, who was met with stunned silence from the village at the possible location of one of their heroes.

You see, when Minato was arrested and executed along with the corrupt council, Tsunade set the record straight about how Naruto was just like Naruko and was a Jinchūriki that helped keep the village safe by holding half of the **Kyuubi** and that should he have died all those years ago due to the villages abuse, then they would have unleashed the **Kyuubi** onto themselves. This information shocked the entire village that they had been mistreating one of their heroes. Once this was known, all of the villagers, who took part in Naruto's abuse growing up, payed repercussions to Kushina and returned all of the extra money they took from him. The shinobi who took part, were given the choice to be executed and have all of their assets seized and given to Kushina and the Uzumaki clan or, be placed on 1-year probation of no work and no paid leave, public apologies to Kushina for the mistreatment to her clansmen and son, go to Inoichi for therapy and to see if they are fit to continue as shinobi for Konoha, and finally, they had to undergo any punishment assigned by Kushina. Kushina knew it wasn't their fault that they were misled, and decided that when Naruto returns, they will serve Naruto however he wishes, and will not complain. The shinobi agreed wholeheartedly, knowing that whatever gave them this second chance, they would not waste it.

Tsunade then decided to continue, "You see, early yesterday, I had received my new copy of the bingo book along with seven wanted posters from Britannia of seven people who all together make up the group known as the Seven Deadly Sins." this received reactions of curiosity on why this would be important, Tsunade then explained, "This is significant because the sin known as Ban, was the last person to ever see Naruto, and so the group will go to Britannia in order to seek him out and ask about Naruto's location." Tsunade finished which got everyone to understand now, why she mentioned the group known as the Seven Deadly Sins.

Tsunade then added, "I will be deciding the group a month before the designated day that the group will leave in search of Ban," this got many of the shinobi excited at possibly getting a chance to find Naruto and see Britannia, but then Tsunade said, "However, only a group of six to eight shinobi will leave to Britannia in search of Ban. Therefore, if you wish to join the group, you must have a valid reason for wanting to join, otherwise, your request will be denied." This got many of the shinobi to drop their heads knowing that they didn't know Naruto well enough to give a good reason. However, among the shinobi present a group of women and girls knew exactly why they wanted to be the ones that go to Britannia. These women all looked different, and all had different jobs, however something that they, along with many others, had in-common, are the necklaces that all share the same charm.

A hand-carved, aquamarine stone in the shape of a fox.

_**(Meanwhile at Britannia…)**_

In Britannia, near a town called Dalmary Town, there is a prison called Baste Dungeon. Inside the dungeon is a cell that is guarded by two guards, who were talking about what food to eat later. Inside the cell however, is a prisoner, who is being held by eleven steel spike that were pierced through his limbs with another curved, double-ended spike being held where his mouth is, in order to prevent him from talking. He was 6'11" and was currently shirtless with only unbuttoned, purple pants with metal studs covering his lower half, he had long silverish-blue hair and matching facial hair that had started growing out. He had spikes in his shoulders, his forearms and an extra spike in his right bicep, spikes in his thighs, shins and feet. All of these spikes pierced all the way through his limbs into the wall behind him, and ended with big loops, in order to prevent him from sliding forward to escape, with some of the spikes having bits of chains connected to the hoops. On the left side of his abdominals, his has the tattoo of a red fox looking over its' shoulder with a mark that looks like a circle with eight lines of different lengths extending from it. **(A.N. Regular Fox Sin of Greed symbol)**

This was Ban Fox, the Seven Deadly Sins', Fox's Sin of Greed, and he was currently sleeping. Now normally, one would be in immense pain from this form of imprisonment, but Ban didn't care and just continued to sleep through this. Suddenly, he began to stir and opened his eyes revealing crimson red eyes that had a tinge of violet to them that looked around in curiosity before he began humming a random tune while thinking, _'I wonder what the others are up to, and how everyone is back home? They probably forgot all about me these past several years.'_

_**(Time skip 3 years…)**_

It has been three years since Konoha found out on a possible lead to Naruto's location. Over the last three years Naruko trained with all her might in order to become stronger, so that she would be able to leave with the group to Britannia. Going along with Naruko were her mother Kushina, her teachers Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yūhi, and Hana Inuzuka, her best friends Hinata Hyūga, Tenten Higarashi and Satsuki Uchiha, with the latter of those three being her rival. They had left the Elemental Nations over a week ago, and had already arrived in Britannia. **(A.N. They are all wearing their Shippuden outfits and I will describe Kushina, Naruko, and Satsuki)**

Once they arrived, they began asking people on if they knew where the Seven Deadly Sins were. However, instead of being told, they were chased out of the port they had arrived in and were now currently traveling across the lands, asking towns and villages they pass if they had any information on any of the sins. This received results when they were told rumors of a wandering rust knight that was supposedly one of the Seven Deadly Sins. With this new information, they began searching for the knight but came up empty. Currently, the group was resting in a tavern called, the "Boar Hat," that was filled with drunk men.

"So, any news?"

This was asked by Hinata Hyūga and she came along to find her shared boyfriend Naruto.

"Nothing, we couldn't find out anything new other than what we know."

Hinata's teacher, Kurenai Yūhi answered and she came along to help find Ban and provide support by using Genjutsu to allow easier escapes and retrieve information easier.

"Damn it! Why can't we find anything!?"

This was exclaimed by Naruko, who had definitely grown up over the years. Naruko wore a red kimono-style blouse with black trimmings over a mesh armor shirt, black bicycle shorts and a red apron skirt with black, low-heeled sandals. Strapped to her hip was a katana with a white wrapped handle and a black sheath that had a red fox design.

"Calm down Naruko. Remember, it takes time and patience to get information."

"Yeah. You can't expect information to just come to you and go, 'Hey, here I am!' without you having to lift a finger."

These two were Anko Mitarashi and Hana Inuzuka. Anko came in order to retrieve information from any enemies they encounter and capture. Hana came for the same reason as Hinata, to find her shared boyfriend.

"Their right you know. The best things always come to those who wait."

This was said by Naruko's mother, Kushina Uzumaki. Kushina now wore a black, short-sleeved shirt with a red hooded jacket vest that had white fur lining the hood and black, form-fitting pants with black shinobi sandals with her signature katana, "The Red Queen," strapped to her back.

She came along because she wants to find and reconnect with her lost son.

"So relax a little."

"Yeah, can't have my rival getting weak and tired because she was stressed and didn't relax."

Chided the voices of the two final members of the group. One was Tenten Higarashi, and the other, was Satsuki Uchiha, twin sister of Sasuke Uchiha, King of all emos. She had onyx black hair that reached to her up back with shoulder length strands framing her face and matching eyes. She was wearing a black kimono-style blouse with white trimmings while underneath she was wearing a mesh armor shirt and had bandages wrapped around her chest. She also had a black apron skirt and short shorts, with black, low-heeled sandals. She was also carrying a katana that had a white wrapped handle and a black sheath with her clan symbol of a red and white fan designed into it.

Tenten came along because she wanted to find her shared boyfriend and Satsuki came along so that she could also train and memorize training techniques used in Britannia for the Elemental Nations.

"I know, it's just that it's been almost a month since we've been here and the only lead we have so far is this so called, 'Wandering Rust Knight.'" Naruko replied, and the group understood how she was feeling when they were suddenly brought drinks.

They turned to the person to see a small kid with messy blonde hair and green eyes. He was wearing the bar uniform that consisted of an ordinary, clean white button-front shirt and a black sleeveless vest on top with a loosely worn tie. While wearing white pants that end at his knees and a pair of black boots but doesn't wear socks. On his back is a little green bag with a purple zipper along with a sword scabbard with a sword handle appearing over his left shoulder that takes the shape of a green dragon.

"Here go. You girls look kind of stressed about something so I figured some drinks would help." the boy said.

"Thank you, but aren't you a little young to be working as a waiter?" asked Kushina, feeling her motherly instincts kick in over the young boy.

"I'm not a waiter. My name's Meliodas and I'm the owner." replied the boy with a smile.

This got confused looks from everyone on how a little kid could be the owner and where they heard his name.

"Hey sonny, what's that there sword you got?" asked another drunk man.

Before the boy could answer however some bandits with swords came in and began shouting, "Alright! Hand ok very your money, you old folks," then they spotted the group of women, and looked at them with lust, "and you women are coming with us as well." One of the bandits said, before he kicked lips which got the women to cringe in disgust.

Before they could defend themselves however, the boy from before appeared in front of the bandits with a plate of food and said, "Hey, do want some food first?" The bandits and women looked at him like he had grown a second head, while all the men shuddered in fear for a second.

The bandits looked at the food and saw that it looked delicious and decided to eat the food and then continue with their rubbing of the people in the tavern. However, the instant they all took a bite, the bandits began spitting out the food with cries of disgust. The shook his head and shrugged his shoulders while calmly saying, "Oh well, still gross."

"If you knew it was horrible then why did you feed it to us?!" shouted the bandits.

"So you can tell me if it's still bad." the boy replied calmly.

"We'll kill you!" the bandits shouted.

"Clean it up." the boy said with a serious face before snapping his fingers.

"Geez, what a pain. What do you want from me? Oink" said a talking pig that was walking over and was pink with a clover shaped mark on its' rump.

"Hawk, clean the floor." the boy said.

"How about feeding me some better scraps?" Hawk said.

The boy must have taken offense to that because he then turned around and said with a serious face, "If it's **a** **whole pig roast**, I'm confident I could do it."

Hawk then began exclaiming how the scraps were absolutely delicious and the best in the world. This got the reaction of making everyone laugh at the duo's antics.

The bandits were starting to get annoyed and were about to begin shouting again when Meliodas appeared in front of them and said, "I suggest you fellows leave before I get upset."

The bandits grew fearful and ran away.

"Hey boy, can you really fight with that sword?" asked one of the men, which gained the attention of everyone onto the boy.

The boy just smiled and shook his head while pulling out the sword, and putting it straight into the air, to show that it was a broken sword with only three-quarters of an inch being the actual blade, "Nah."

This received even more laughter from the people including the women who despite being shocked at the display, couldn't help but find the situation funny. Before anybody could say anything else however, a man burst in, panting with a scared look on his face. The man then looked at everyone and said.

"I saw it."

This got everyone to quiet down and listen as the man sat down and began to tell everyone about the knight. This got reactions of people saying that they were just stories that parents used to tell their children to behave or else the Seven Deadly Sins would come and get you in blood rusted armor. **(A.N. Basically the part in the anime when they are all talking.)**

Suddenly, everyone began to hear a loud, metallic thumping sound coming from outside the door to the tavern. Everyone began watching as suddenly the door opened up to reveal a large figure wearing rusted armor walking in, before saying, "The… Seven…"

This got all of the men to run out of the bar leaving only the curious, young bar owner, and the group of women, who all looked surprised to find the person they were searching for suddenly do the exact opposite of what Anko had said earlier.

"Hello, would you like something to drink?" asked the young bar owner, getting looks from the women like he had grown a second head.

"The… Seven… Deadly… Sins…" the knight muttered one more time before falling backwards to the floor, where the helmet fell off revealing the face of a girl with silver hair covering her right eye and an earring hanging from her left ear that had a blue gem with the designs of a sun and moon with stars in it.

Later on, we find the group in a room, with the young girl laying on a bed and the rusted armor lying in a corner. The young girl was wearing a black, skin tight jumpsuit with black leggings that extend from her mid-thighs to just before her toes with matching black wraps on her arms covering from her wrists to just before her shoulders. The group, young bar owner and Hawk had all been surprised, except the bar owner, at seeing such a young girl wearing all of that armor. While they were initially surprised, the group then became protective when they saw the young bar owner try to grope her chest with the excuse of, "making sure she was okay and alive." This got him thrown out of the room by the group of women before they asked Hawk to get a basin of cold water and a towel.

Currently, the girl was resting on the bed, with a towel that was soaked in cold water on her forehead, sleeping peacefully, while the women were talking about the girl.

"So, any ideas on why she would be walking around in such a big suit of armor in this heat, clearly for a long time, if the heat stroke she is suffering from says anything." asked Tenten, knowing from her background as a co-owner of a weapons shop that metal armor will build up heat from being in the sun and when it's hot.

"No idea, but we could ask her when she wakes up." offered Naruko which got the group nodding in agreement, _'And maybe she knows something about the Seven Deadly Sins from what she was saying.' _Naruko mentally added, figuring that the girl must know something.

"_**That is very true, and she also seems to have some strange energy coming from her but I cannot tell what it is."**_

Naruko didn't react to the voice in her head because she knew that it was Kurami talking to her from inside the seal, for you see, when Naruko was training when she was younger, she used too much chakra at one point and knocked herself out, where she eventually found herself coming face to face with Kurami, who explained that she didn't want to attack Konoha because she actually liked Konoha, if only because it was Mito's and Kushina's home, and that she had been forced by an Uchiha who called himself Madara. This had shocked Naruko, but she decided to trust Kurami and told her mom when she woke up, where they decided to look at the seal and rewrite it so that Kurami could have a body outside but her power would stay inside the seal and be regulated by Naruko, so that she wouldn't die because she was not strong enough to survive having a bijuu removed from her seal like her mother was.

'_Okay, I'll keep an eye on her just in case she turns out to be dangerous.' replied Naruko._

"_**Okay kit, and I'll let you know when we start getting closer to Naruto because currently, it feels like he is stationary and has been for a few years now." informed Kurami.**_

'_Got it.' _Naruko answered before snapping out of it when she and the rest heard the girl begin to stir. The opened her eye to show a dazzling blue eye before she looked around curious about her surroundings and was surprised to see the group all either standing or sitting around her.

The girl gained a slight flustered look and stuttered, "H-Hello, there." while waving her hand.

"Hello, it's good to see that you're up and feeling better. You gave us quite a scare there when we saw you passed out from heat stroke." informed Hana, having some medical experience even though it was mostly towards animals.

The girl looked even more flustered at that, "Sorry about that." she apologized while bowing her head.

The group just giggled at her antics and told her it was fine and that she didn't have to bow. They soon found out her name is Elizabeth. They then began to talk about what she was doing, wandering around in such big armor in this heat, and she informed them that she was looking for the Seven Deadly Sins. The group and Hawk were all surprised at hearing that answer. Before they could continue however, there was a loud noise from outside in the main part of the tavern where they heard a bunch of knights saying they serve under some, "Lord Twigo," in search of the Rust Knight who had been spotted in the area. The group came out of the room, after telling Elizabeth to stay put, and were prepared to defend the girl when they heard the bar owner say that he knew where the rust knight was and then Hawk exclaimed he was the rust knight when he came out with random pieces of the rusted armor that Elizabeth had been wearing strapped to his body.

Before anyone could do anything, a knight outside began shouting about a woman running into the forest. The knights gave chase to Elizabeth, saying they just had to tire her out before Lord Twigo arrived.

As the knights were chasing Elizabeth, they were being attacked by the group and Hawk. This caused the knights to focus on the group and not notice Elizabeth being picked up by two people into a tree, before the last knight ran off the cliff.

In the tree, were Elizabeth, Meliodas, and Naruko looking down as the knights fell.

"So, how does the rest of that story go? /why are you looking for the sins?" asked Meliodas and Naruko at the same time, just as the rest of the group began appearing.

Elizabeth began explaining that she was looking for the Seven Deadly Sins, in order to stop the Holy Knights. As she was explaining all of the horrible things that the knights did, they were unaware of another presence approaching them. Meliodas began saying how it might not be possible to find the sins because of some rumors that they all died, when Elizabeth exclaimed that they were to amazing in order to die so easily. The group looked at her in surprise when suddenly the ground began shaking.

It turned out, that the cliff had been sliced clean through and was falling to the ground. Standing on the area where the cliff was sliced, stood a knight with a thick mustache and dark red armor.

The knight looked down and said, "Confirmed! Ten unknown people, dead!"

He then looked behind himself, "Is that alright?" He was asking the four knights that were standing behind him.

"B-But Mr. Alioni was beneath the cliff." said one of the knights.

"Then we can say eleven dead."

The knights were shocked at how calmly this knight said that and said, "B-But! Lord Twigo, that's horrible!"

The now named Twigo turned them and asked, "Then, fifteen dead?"

"Anything but that!" the knights shouted in fear.

The five knights then heard several sighs of relief and turned to see the group of women with a redheaded teenage girl carrying Elizabeth and Meliodas carrying Hawk and Mr. Alioni.

The four knights shouted in surprise and relief, "Mr. Alioni!"

Twigo however, "What are you all doing alive?! Don't change my confirmed death toll!"

The entire group minus Elizabeth and Mr. Alioni all shouted or calmly said, "Don't confirm it on your own./!"

As the group, was checking on each other, Twigo saw Elizabeth's earring. "Well, it seems I'm in luck! That symbol is of the royal family. Which means you are, confirmed! Princess Elizabeth!" he exclaimed getting shocked looks from the group except for Meliodas.

"Princess Elizabeth? As in the princess of the kingdom?!" the group and Hawk shouted in surprise, while Meliodas just looked curious.

Twigo then said, "There is a search order for you throughout the kingdom. You won't run, will you? The order is for your capture… but nothing can be done if you were killed in an accident."

The group began running into the forest, with Elizabeth shouting, how she can't be captured and that she won't give up.

Twigo then swung his sword in their direction while shouting, "Confirmed! Accidental death!"

Once he swung, he caused the entire forest to be cut down, but everyone was okay except for some scratches and dust with Hawk being the worst with a stick being stabbed into his rump and Meliodas having his left sleeve blown off.

Elizabeth was lying on the ground crying about how she was being saved by a group she didn't know and a man whose name she didn't know. Meliodas than smiled and told Elizabeth, that his name was Meliodas, causing her to be surprised and she along with the rest of the group, all finally noticed the symbol on his arm.

"A-a dragon?" Elizabeth stuttered in shock, with the others being surprised as well.

As she was saying this, Twigo came up to them and swung his sword down on them, causing a huge cloud of dust to appear. Twigo stood there thinking this time he got the group of people, when suddenly he was hit with a blow of strength, blowing him back. He looked up and everyone was surprised to see Meliodas wielding his broken sword in his left hand.

Twigo grew angry at this and began shouting, "You!? You plan on fighting me with that trash!?"

"Trash is just fine." answered Meliodas.

Elizabeth then began asking, "Are you really that Meliodas?"

Twigo was shocked hearing this, "Meliodas?! W... Wait, I remember seeing your face before…! No… If that's the case, then why do you not look any different from before…!?"

Meliodas then stood with his sword ready as if to swing from the right to the left with his knees bent, "Have you figured out… Who I am?"

Twigo got a look of fear and began shouting, "It… It can't be! Truly, you are…" Twigo then swung with all his strength shouting, "YOU AAAAAAAREEE!"

Meliodas then swung his sword out and introduced himself, "Seven Deadly Sins- The Dragon's Sin: Meliodas!"

Twigo was then hit with all of the power that he used when he swung sending him flying. The group and Elizabeth all looked at Meliodas in shock as Meliodas just calmly watched Twigo go flying as he said, "Ohh! He sure went up high!"

He then resheathed the broken sword, turned to Elizabeth and said, "Well, looks like you found the first one… Elizabeth! About the remaining six, I've actually got business with them too, so I've been searching for them as well as of late. I've been using the bar in order to find information about them. If I had a serving girl, then I'd be able to get more customers and more information. You'll come with me… right?"

Elizabeth looked shocked at the offer and smile brightly while exclaiming, "Yes!"

"Actually," a voice said, this earned the attention of Meliodas and Elizabeth who both turned to see the women standing looking at Meliodas with serious looks, "we will be coming along as well."

Meliodas and Elizabeth both grew confused, "Why?" asked Meliodas.

Then Naruko stepped forward and said, "Because we have been looking for the sins, in order to see if they would help us find someone."

Elizabeth then decided to ask, "Who are you looking for?"

Kushina answered this time, "We're looking for my son. He was mistakenly banished from our village by my ex-husband simply because of something that he held and for false charges. We want to find him and bring him back home."

"Why do you think we would be able to help you?" asked Meliodas with a curious yet serious face.

"Because we received information that the Fox's Sin of Greed, Ban, has the last known location of my son, Naruto." replied Kushina.

This caused Meliodas to go wide-eyed as he then answered, "I know that name."

Everyone looked at him in surprise, "You know Naruto!?" asked the group of kunoichi.

Meliodas nodded his head, "Yeah, Ban used to talk about that name all the time. He told us stories about many adventures that he said were told to him by Naruto."

The group grew extremely happy, knowing that they now had a solid lead, "So can we come with you?" asked Tenten.

Meliodas just smiled and nodded his head saying, "Sure, I think it'll be fun and amazing to help you guys out. Besides, one or two of you became serving girls as well, and can help cook, that'll also let us get more information."

Suddenly, a giant green pig appeared and everyone noticed the Boar Hat on its' back along with Hawk, who had run away earlier.

"Nice timing Hawk's mom!" exclaimed Meliodas, and then he and everyone else climbed on Hawk's mom. With this everyone looked forward, all of them ready to continue their journey, Elizabeth and Meliodas to find the other seven sins and the group of kunoichi to look for Naruto but decided to help Elizabeth along the way. None of them knew what was in store for them but they all knew one thing; no matter what happens on this journey, it was going to be one _HELL_ of an adventure.

**Hello everyone!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of, "The Tale of the Fox's Sin of Greed!"**

**Now first things first, I want to let everyone know that several things will change but the adventure will mainly follow canon of the anime for Seven Deadly Sins then will get to the war that will include Britannia and the Elemental Nations. Currently, the story will follow Elizabeth, and the group until we get to where they reach Baste Dungeon, which for those who have watched the anime, is where Ban is held.**

**Second, I have a harem list for Naruto in this story. It will be below and if you don't like it, then sorry, but another thing is that if you guys think of anyone for the harem let me know and I will think about adding them, but most likely I will.**

**Harem:**

**Kushina**

**Naruko**

**Tsume Inuzuka**

***Hana Inuzuka**

**Anko**

**Kurenai**

**Elizabeth Liones**

**Diane**

***Elaine**

**Jericho**

**Guila**

**Melascula**

**Derieri**

**Zaneri**

**Ino**

**Kurotsuchi**

**Temari**

**Pakura**

**Kaguya**

**Veronica Liones**

**Fem. Kyuubi**

**Matatabi**

***Hinata**

**Hitomi (Hinata's mother)**

**Satsuki (Sasuke's twin sister)**

**Mikoto Uchiha**

***Tenten**

**Koyuki**

**Fu**

**Yugito**

**Ryuuzetsu**

**Amaru**

**Tayuya**

**Shion**

**Guren**

**Mabui**

**Karui**

**Samui**

**Fubuki**

**Fem. Haku**

**Mei Terumi**

**Tsunade**

**Shizune**

**Sakura**

**Yugao**

**Ayame**

**Fem. Rock Lee**

**Merlin**

**Rajine**

**Kilia**

**Vivian**

**This is the list and the ones that have the, (*), next to their names are the ones that are already in a relationship with Naruto and I will update the harem every time someone from it has gotten with him, or when I add someone or take someone away.**

**Thank you for reading, and remember to favorite, follow and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone!**

**I just wanted to say thank you all for the wonderful reviews about my story! When I read some of them, they brought me to tears!**

**Now, first things first, I will be mostly following the Seven Deadly Sins adventure, but will change things up every now and then.**

**I also wanted to thank you all because I did not expect to get so many reviews, follows and favorites for the first chapter of this story, so quickly! I was getting the emails to let me know about all of the reviews, favorites, follows and P.M.'s so quickly that I couldn't keep up with them all at once!**

**Anyways, kinda getting off track here, I just wanted to let everyone know that I what you were telling me in the reviews were so amazing and that it's when I see these reviews that I want to keep writing.**

**I know I haven't started for very long, but if I hadn't been getting such great reviews and comments, I wouldn't have continued my stories.**

**Next, I saw some of you asking questions about whether I will add other girls to the harem from other anime, and my answer is maybe. It really depends on if it would go with the story or not.**

**Anyways special shoutouts to TheForgottenSuns75, guest user who I think said their name was, za warudo, Super Saiyan Rose Goku Black, and a bunch of others, for saying such wonderful things in the reviews!**

"So what if you can see the darkest side of me?" Normal Speech

"_No one would ever change this animal I have become" Past Speech_

"**And help me to believe it's not the real me" Bijuu/Powerful Being/Demon Speech**

'_Somebody help me tame this animal' Normal thoughts_

'_**This animal, this animal' Bijuu/Powerful Being/Demon Speech**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or The Seven Deadly Sins, only products that I have bought in stores.

Chapter 2 Bernia Village, the Sleeping Giant, and A Holy Knight Appears!

_**(Boar Hat…)**_

The group had been traveling for a few days now and had made great progress thanks to Hawk's mom taking them, while they all rode in the tavern. As they continued on their journey, they all began introducing themselves.

Elizabeth properly introduced herself as, Elizabeth Liones, the third princess to the kingdom. Afterwards, the group of kunoichi all began to introduce themselves as ninja from the Elemental Nations, and that they were searching for leads on Naruto's whereabouts and that they had heard Ban knew the last known location of Naruto.

After they all introduced themselves, Meliodas welcomed all of them as official members of the Boar Hat Bar. Soon after, Elizabeth, Naruko, Hinata, Tenten, and Anko, all got changed into the female uniform for the bar, which consisted of a short, pink, frilly shirt, with a black ribbon that exposes their belly buttons and hugs their busts, a dark miniskirt strapped with a pink belt, and a black stocking on the left leg and black and white heels. Anko didn't really care about the outfit, but Naruko, Tenten, and Elizabeth were all very flustered about the design of the outfit and the length of the skirts but they began to relax when Kushina said she would work on them and change them a little bit for the girls. With this they all sighed in relief.

Before anyone could continue however, Meliodas began circling around the four of them, checking the uniform to make sure they all okay, when he noticed something that most of the kunoichi had.

"Hey," began Meliodas, getting everyone's attention, "I just noticed this, but why are some of you wearing necklaces with the same thread?" he asked, also gaining Elizabeth's curiosity on the subject. They then saw the group take on sad smiles before Hinata answered.

"The necklaces were made by Naruto, and only he made these specific necklaces because only he could make the charm and the thread." she said with a soft, sad smile.

Meliodas became curious, "How come only he could make them?"

This time Tenten answered, "Only he could make them because the material for the charms would be imbued with chakra, which is the energy used in the Elemental Nations, and would make it stronger when finished. However, this made it brittle when it came time to carve, and he had experimented several times, until he found the right technique to carve them, where he would then begin making jewelry with them."

"But why is this important?" asked a curious Elizabeth.

"This is important because the jewelry he made, like these necklaces, became very well known among the village, mainly the women, because of the fact that they shined so brightly, they wouldn't rust or break, and they actually protect the women wearing them from attempted rape and murder unless they died in combat. However, because of this, many men began to try and find out his techniques in order to be able to carve their own charms so that either they could get women to favor them and get in bed with them or so that they could create their own charms in order to bypass the effects of the jewelry he made." informed Kushina.

Meliodas and Elizabeth finally realized why these necklaces were so important, but then Meliodas asked, "But if he made different types of jewelry, how come you girls only have necklaces?"

Those of the group wearing necklaces pulled the necklace out but they held the charms in their hands where Meliodas and Elizabeth couldn't see what the charm was. This time, it was Hana who answered.

"It's because when he made the necklaces we're wearing, he told us, that he also added an effect that if we were to ever be at Death's door, it would let him know and he would instantly appear before us in order to save us." Hana informed while smiling softly, along with the rest of the kunoichi at how thoughtful Naruto was.

Meliodas and Elizabeth both smiled as well upon hearing how amazing this Naruto sounded, then Elizabeth decided to ask Meliodas a question that had been on her mind, "Sir Meliodas," began Elizabeth, "There's something I wanted to ask you."

Meliodas turned to Elizabeth along with the kunoichi to see what she wanted to ask, "Yes?"

"Are the Seven… Are you really as much of a villain as everyone says you are?" asked Elizabeth, "...And if so, what kind of crime did you commit?" asked Elizabeth, this gained the attention of the kunoichi as well, wanting to know why he was considered a criminal.

"Well, my crime…" began Meliodas, getting the others to lean forward slightly in anticipation at hearing this information, "Is that ten years ago… I went around Britannia, stealing all in the panties in sight." informed Meliodas with a straight face.

The entire group became flustered, with Elizabeth and Hinata being more so, before they all exclaimed, "Panties?! You're lying?!"

"It's a lie." Meliodas said nonchalantly, getting the others to face fault.

"Actually, I walked around groping the breasts of over a thousand women." Meliodas then said, still with a straight face.

The group began to blush more, before they exclaimed, "Seriously!? You're kidding right!?"

"Of course, I'm kidding." Meliodas replied nonchalantly again, causing the group to face fault again.

"Sir Meliodas, please stop making fun of me!" exclaimed a blushing Elizabeth, "Or is it possible that you can't talk about it!?"

Meliodas then calmly said, "Something like that."

The group then said, "... Huh?"

But before they could continue any further, the Boar Hat suddenly began shaking and there was the loud cry of Hawk's mom. The shaking was so severe, that Elizabeth would have fallen over, if Naruko hadn't held her up, as she and the rest of the kunoichi stood perfectly fine by sticking to the ground using chakra. However, Meliodas took this chance, to make it seem like he slipped and accidentally, **(A.N. Read purposely)**, fell into Naruko's breasts, which caused her to get flustered and smack Meliodas upside the head with her sheathed katana.

"Looks like we've arrived." Meliodas said calmly, with a huge lump on his head from Naruko hitting him on the head.

"Arrived where? Where is here?" asked Anko

"The next area where we can get information," Meliodas informed, "The village of Bernia!"

Five minutes later, we find everyone standing outside, watching in amazement as Hawk's mom began to dig herself underneath the ground until she disappears completely with the Boar Hat being the only thing in view. Meliodas then looked at the group, and decided that Kushina, Satsuki, Hinata, Hawk and Elizabeth would follow him to the village while the rest stay and set up the bar for business later. The five of them then left and with that they began their walk into Vanya.

As they were walking, Meliodas was informing them about how, even though he fills his bar with alcohol from all over Britannia, the alcohol from Bernia was special due to their spring water that was the best in Britannia and that with the grout, (herbs used in making ale), that grows along the river, it was the best ale around. That was when they realized that the river was all dried up with the herbs wilting. They then noticed all of the people that were gathering in the middle of town and they believed it was a festival.

"Hey guys, what's up?" asked Meliodas while walking up, gaining the attention of some of the guys who usually drink at his bar, before he then asked, "what's up with this festival today?"

This was the wrong thing to ask as the men then got angry, "Does this look like a fucking festival!?" they shouted before exclaiming, "We're trying to pull a sword out that a Holy Knight stabbed into ground!"

This confused Meliodas, and he muttered to himself, "He stabbed it into the ground? Why would he do that?"

Then an elder came over and informed the group how a Holy Knight had been there previously, and had brought his wrath down on the village and he imbued the sword with mana before he stabbed it into the ground locking the water away underground.

"If this goes on, then we'll lose all of our water and the grout will die out!" exclaimed a random villager.

"And if that happens, then we won't be able to make anymore Bernia Ale! Shit!" exclaimed another villager.

"Why would a Holy Knight do such a thing?" wondered Elizabeth, on why a Holy Knight would do such a thing, "Is it that Holy Knight that you defeated before, Sir Meliodas?"

"I don't think so." Kushina said, gaining Elizabeth's attention, "The man from before was able to create whirlwinds when he swung his sword, and from I sensed, he could only manipulate wind. This feels different from him."

"You're right." agreed Satsuki, now gaining the attention of the others, "Branching out from where the sword is stabbed, are many branches of lighting and electricity that is slowly expanding, and is further closing the window for the water to return." Satsuki informed what she sensed from the sword.

"She's right, and that's not all." began Hinata with a sense of seriousness that she normally doesn't show. You see, ever since Naruto left, she had been getting help from her fellow harem sisters, Hana and Tenten, on how to be more confident, even if for brief moments at times. "Along with the electricity, there appears to be a form of a security system, where either only someone as strong or stronger than the one who put the sword can remove it, or someone who has a very high lightning affinity."

At this last part she had sent a subtle look towards Satsuki, who nodded at understanding what Hinata was implying. After the group was done talking, they all turned to see everyone resting and sweating heavily from trying and failing to remove the sword. As everyone was resting, two regular knights were sitting on the side laughing at the people for being unable to remove the sword. Then everyone heard a voice begin to shout at everyone.

"Hey! What's up with this sad and depressed tone?" this turned out to be the voice of a little boy with hair that is skipped out in the middle like a broom, and has a scar on his left cheek. He is wearing a green shirt with yellow triangles lining the end of the sleeve, a light brown cloak tied around his neck, khaki shorts and sandals.

The villagers recognize this boy as Mead.

"What's so big about a Holy Knight's sword…!? Don't worry, my friend from the Seven Deadly Sins will take of it!" Mead exclaimed getting Meliodas, Elizabeth, Kushina, Hinata, and Satsuki to look at him in surprise, while the two grunt knights grew fearful looks. At least until the villages started shouting at Mead about how it was his fault that they were in this mess to begin with. Mead began to try and explain how he never meant for this to happen, but the villagers wouldn't hear of it and continued yelling at Mead. As this was going on, Kushina was slowly getting angrier and angrier at the way the villagers were treating Mead. She had enough when they began throwing rocks at Mead (even though they were hitting Meliodas), and saying they hate him. She then had Satsuki pick up Mead and begin running with the others, minus herself, Elizabeth and Hawk, following her to the Boar Hat. As they were running, the village elder was trying to get the people to stop, but they wouldn't listen.

"Maybe we came at a bad time." Hawk said, feeling bad about what just happened.

"He's a good kid, deep down, but…" the village elder began speaking with Elizabeth and Kushina listening.

Back with the others, they had finally made it inside the Boar Hat, and they were now going to find out if Mead was telling the truth about being friends with one of the seven.

"Hey kid," Satsuki began, "Is what they said back there true?"

Mead ignored her, which gained her a tick mark, and simply asked, "Hey, isn't this a bar?"

Meliodas answered, "It's my bar, The Boar Hat."

"I'm hungry!" Mead exclaimed to Meliodas.

"Money?" asked Meliodas.

"Nope!" replied Mead.

"Then I'll feed you, once you give me some information." bargained Meliodas.

"Food first!" exclaimed Mead.

Ten minutes later, and sitting in front of Mead was a plate of chicken that has a dollop of garlic butter on top that was melting down the chicken and some water to drink. The others, minus Kushina, Elizabeth, and Hawk, were all sitting around at the table or standing near the table, with Meliodas having a drink.

"Thanks for food!" exclaimed Mead, before he began eating and then spit it out because it was still disgusting, seeing as Meliodas was the one who prepared it. When complaining, Meliodas simply told him that he never said Mead would receive bad tasting food.

"So… is it true that your friends with one of the seven?" Meliodas asked while drinking some alcohol, while the others were leaning forward slightly in anticipation.

"That was so disgusting that I forgot!" exclaimed Mead, getting the kunoichi to drop their heads in defeat at not getting anything. Mead then began to smell something that was awfully familiar before he looked at Meliodas in shock before exclaiming, "That's Bernia Ale!"

Then Mead began describing the Ale, from its sweet, rich taste, to the delectable scent of apples, then Mead exclaimed that it was the best Ale ever, before he gained a sad look while he began to look slightly down. It was at this time that Elizabeth, Kushina and Hawk all returned.

"We heard from the village elder, Mead." Elizabeth while looking at Mead, who exclaimed, "What a woman!" and Elizabeth continued, "You're a big prankster, aren't you?"

Elizabeth, then moved closer to Mead with Kushina beside her, then Elizabeth began, "When I was little, my father scolded me for pulling pranks…"

Mead just turned his head and exclaimed, "Good for you! Congrats!"

Elizabeth just smiled and continued, "...I wanted his attention… Because he wasn't my real father."

At this Mead and everyone else, minus Kushina and Meliodas, looked surprised by this, and Elizabeth continued, "One time, I climbed the biggest tree in the garden to surprise him… He turned pale and started to climb up after me, even though, he had never climbed a tree in his life… As expected, he couldn't climb up and fell down and got hurt… I can't forget about what happened, even now… If he had died back then-"

Elizabeth was interrupted by Mead when he slammed his hands down on the table, looking very scared, before he began to tell everyone how his parents were travelers who had passed away due to an epidemic when they stopped Bernia, and how ever since then, he had been alone. But, the villagers would take care of him and raised him and that he was really happy, but felt jealous of all the families that could go home together with smiles on their faces, and so he had started to tell lies and pull pranks. He then explained, when Elizabeth asked him, that he had put a worm in the Holy Knight's drink because he had insulted the villages hard work by saying it had only been slightly better than horse urine. **(A.N. The same story Mead tells in the anime and manga)**

"The Holy Knights are fakes!" exclaimed Mead.

"So, when you said that one of the seven were your friend…?" asked Meliodas.

"It was… a lie." Mead confessed sadly.

After Mead said that, he felt a hand running through his hair, and looked up to see that the owner of the hand was Kushina, who was smiling softly at Mead. "You know; you remind me an awful lot of my son when he was young too." Kushina said, while still smiling. This got everyone's attention, especially Naruko's because she didn't know what her brother was like when he was younger, only that he cared for her and their mother deeply.

"What was he like?" asked Mead, wanting to hear about this woman's son.

Kushina just smiled brightly and looked out the window at the village before she began, "He used to be loud, and unable to sit still for long periods of time. He would pull pranks and tell jokes, and get in trouble for attention. In fact, he once painted the over the monument we have in our village of all the previous and current leaders, in broad daylight, while purposely wearing a bright orange jumpsuit." at this, Kushina and all the kunoichi began giggling or laughing remembering that day. Kushina then continued, "The best part, was that nobody had noticed him doing this, until he had purposely began shouting how the villagers were a bunch of idiots and how the village shinobi must have been blind, if nobody could see him. Then, he began running as all of the shinobi in our village began chasing him, and yet they couldn't catch him, but then he was found by his academy teacher, and brought to me." Kushina continued, before she then gave a small, yet sad smile, "I still remember looking at him, covered in paint, with the top part of the jumpsuit unzipped and hanging by his waist, why he had done such a thing?" Kushina then turned to Mead and asked, "Do you know what he told me?"

Mead just softly shook his head negatively and asked, "What did he say?"

Kushina then replied, "He told me that he did it because he wanted a different kind of attention from the villagers." This answer confused Mead, Elizabeth, Hawk, and even Meliodas.

"Why would he want a different kind of attention? What was he receiving?" asked Elizabeth.

Kushina then grew a frown that showed her anger, disappointment and sadness, "When he was growing up, he was made fun of for looking different then me and his father, but he was also hated and treated horribly by the villagers because of an event that had happened during his birth, that he had no control over."

"What happened?" asked Mead, who was feeling sadness at how her son was treated, with Elizabeth and Hawk feeling horror at how adults could treat a child.

Kushina then went on to explain how during Naruto's birth, their village was attacked by a fierce demon known as the **Kyuubi no Yoko, **this earned fearful looks from Elizabeth, Hawk, and Mead. Kushina then continued to explain how the shinobi of the village couldn't defeat such a powerful creature and so her ex-husband had convinced the previous leader to assist him in sealing away the demon. However, because it was so powerful, no non-living object would hold it, and so they sealed half inside of her ex-husband, and the other inside of her son.

This caused the trio, of Elizabeth, Hawk, and Mead, to all gain looks of horror, while Meliodas started to look angry at what the villagers did, and then great sadness when Kushina explained how her ex-husband told the village of his status of being the demon's jailor, but the villagers had looked at him at if he was the demon itself and thus, treated him terribly but when their daughter was revealed to be the same, three years later when her ex-husband couldn't hold his half of the demon anymore and transferred it into her body, she was greeted as a hero. This caused everyone to get angry looks on their faces at how bigoted people are.

Mead looked frustrated and sad, then he said, "People like that are terrible, and the Holy Knights are no different. That's why I told everyone that I was friends with one of the Seven Deadly Sins, because if the Holy Knights are afraid of anything, it would be them."

Once Mead said this, everyone just slowly turned to Meliodas who was drinking alcohol, when he noticed everyone looking at him and said, "...What?"

Everyone then began to hear a commotion from the village and decided to head down there with Mead taking off to the village. Once they got close enough, they understood what was going on because the knights had begun announcing that if the village couldn't remove the sword soon, then they would increase the taxes. The people started complaining and began to blame Mead again, when the elder exclaimed that he had had enough of their blaming Mead when all he did was express how everyone else was feeling.

The village suddenly got extremely worked up and began trying even harder to remove the sword by pulling on ropes they had tied to the sword. Then Mead joined in but the sword just wouldn't budge. They were trying and pulling so hard, that they started to tear open their hands from the strength in their grip while the rope began to run through their hands.

As this was going on, the grunt knights from before, were just sitting on the side drinking the village's ale while laughing at the people. As they were about to toast their cups, they found the cups missing, and in Meliodas's hand, with him saying that those who don't understand the taste of alcohol, shouldn't drink it at all.

The villagers had all fallen to the floor, sweating and panting like crazy from all of the effort they put in. As they were doing this, Meliodas was walking to the sword while finishing off the drinks he had taken from the knights.

When he finished he put the cups on the floor and said, "That was good, but unfortunately, I don't have anything to pay you guys with…" As he said this he took ahold of the sword handle, then asked, "So, how about this?"

And with that Meliodas pulled the sword out of the ground with everyone looking at him in shock, at how easily he pulled the sword out. Then there was a rumbling noise coming from underground, and right where the grunt knights were sitting, the water just suddenly exploded outward, causing the villagers to shout in excitement and joy about the water being back.

Everyone began celebrating about having the water back and the kunoichi and Elizabeth were all smiling at the villagers' happy faces. The grunt knights, who finally came down from being launched into the air, were on the floor gathering their thoughts, when Meliodas came over still holding the sword over his shoulder and said, "Get out of here."

The two grunt knights then took off, running away in fear, with the people still celebrating. As Meliodas was still watching the knights run, with the sword still on his shoulder, Mead came up to him and began to ask, "Hey… could you really be…"

But then Meliodas interrupted him, "Yep! I am the proud owner of a fine drinking establishment known as The Boar Hat!" Mead then tried to say what he meant but Meliodas continued by asking, "Anyways, don't you have something to do?"

At this Mead turned around to see all of the villagers looking at him with apologetic looks, and then they began to apologize to Mead and asking if he could forgive them but Mead tried to look tough, until Meliodas gave him a gentle push forward, and that was when Mead ran to the villagers with tears falling.

As Mead began running, Meliodas said, "No matter what lies you make up, you can't lie to your heart." Then he got a sad look on his face, which was not missed by the kunoichi or Elizabeth. But then they were all surrounded by the villagers expressing their gratitude and saying that they should all celebrate.

_**(Meanwhile at Fort Solgales…)**_

A knight is seen informing a Holy Knight about what occurred at the village. The Holy Knight is a young man with short, slightly curled, pink hair and blue eyes. He is wearing a dark-colored, full body suit of armor and has a single handed sword at his side. The upper part of the armor has several crosses and the symbol of the Holy Knights carved into it. He also had a leather belt tied around his waist.

This is Holy Knight Gilthunder and he doesn't seem to be impressed by what he is hearing.

_**(Back at the Boar Hat…)**_

We find all of the villagers celebrating getting their water back and being free of the Holy Knights, if only temporary. Off to the side, we find Elizabeth being nervous about something.

"Ca… Can I really do this? It's my first time doing something like this. My heart is pounding." Elizabeth said while looking embarrassed.

Hinata was no better and said, "Me too."

Meliodas simply began nodding his head up and down, "I see, I see… Can you two say that again?" Meliodas said while leaning in with a slight blush and steam puffing out of his nose… At least until he was smacked upside the head by Naruko's sword still in its sheath and a frying pan being wielded by Kushina, both having glowing eyes and their hair floating while looking like nine-tails.

"Get your head out of the gutter!" exclaimed Naruko.

"Please behave yourself around these young women, Meliodas." Kushina said.

"Anyways," began Meliodas, while having two still steaming lumps on his head, "You'll be fine as waitresses until you get a better hang of it. Getting information only the seven is important, yes, but so is getting information on the Holy Knights and what their up to. Anyways, that's it for the serious talk, just get out there and do your best you four."

With this, Elizabeth, Naruko, Hinata, Tenten, and Anko, all said, "Right!"

With that, the five of the, began serving the villagers, while also trying to get information on any of the Seven Deadly Sins, as well as the Holy Knights. Anko was able to get the hang of waiting people and collecting information easily, Naruko and Tenten took a little longer because they had never really served people before, but they eventually got the hang of it. Hinata as well, took even longer because of her nervousness around people not being completely gone, but she eventually got it.

Elizabeth however… she really showed that she had never waited people before as she kept getting orders wrong, dropping meals, and slipping on things. Eventually she slipped again but this time, she ran outside with tears flowing down her face. When she ran outside, Meliodas and Naruko both suddenly felt an enormous amount of power heading in their direction. Meliodas was about to head outside, but Naruko looked at him and shook her head, saying she would handle it and Elizabeth.

Once outside, Naruko was looking at the sky, trying figure out where the energy was aiming specifically, when she heard sniffling and saw Elizabeth crying with her head in her knees. She then stood in a specific spot when she finally found where it was going to pass and stood there ready, before she turned to Elizabeth and said, "Not everyone has an easy time, doing something for the first time, you know?"

Elizabeth then turned her head towards Naruko and said, "I know that but I'm just useless. I can't get the orders right. I break all of the plates and cups, and I can't even get information that helps us. When I thought I had something about the Holy Knights it just turned out to be about some forest that they avoid, which doesn't do us any good." Elizabeth finished, feeling depressed about all of the mistakes she made, "It's laughable… a useless waitress wants to protect the people of this country."

Naruko was quiet for a second before, "When I started out being a kunoichi, I made a lot mistakes, I was loud, I missed details on missions that led my team to failing, and when I was little, I got frustrated at being unable to do a technique like my mom and ran into the forest getting lost. But, whenever I got upset, or sad, or felt useless, I would always remember what my Nii-san would say." Naruko told Elizabeth, getting her to look at her and ask, "What did he say?"

Naruko then began to softly smile at the memory of her Nii-san giving her one of the most important lessons she would ever learn.

_**(Flashback, 7 years ago…)**_

_A 9-year old Naruko had been running through the forest, upset at failing to understand how to do her mom's adamantine chains again. She had been running for almost half an hour when she realized that she didn't know which way to go back home. She began to get scared and cry because it was dark in the forest and she was afraid of the dark._

_Suddenly, she heard something further out in the forest._

"_...ko…"_

_At first it sounded faint, but as she began to move in the direction, it began to get louder and more clear until she realized something._

"_...Naruko!"_

_It was her name being called out, and she began to shout, "I'm here! Help! Over here!"_

_Five minutes after she shouted, she began to hear rustling in the bushes in front of her and began to get frightened again. She thought it was a ferocious animal that had heard her and was coming to eat her before help could arrive. Then, the rustling got louder, and she closed her eyes thinking she was a goner, until…_

"_NARUKO!"_

_She heard the voice shout, in surprise and relief, which got her to look and see her Nii-san there, bent over with his hands on his knees, panting, showing that he had been running around looking for her. Then he looked up at her with a smile and said, "There you are! Let's get you home!"_

_Five minutes later, we find Naruto walking through the forest with Naruko on his back, then Naruto decided to talk, "What were you thinking?! You could have gotten hurt or worse! Running off into the forest at this time!"_

"_I'm sorry," muttered Naruko, "I was just upset."_

"_Upset?! Upset about what?!" exclaimed Naruto._

_Naruko began to cry as she dug her head into his back and said, "I couldn't do mom's chains again. I keep trying and trying and I never get it. Maybe I'm just useless."_

_Naruto finally understood what the problem was and sighed before speaking, "You're not useless, you know?" Naruto then felt Naruko bring her head out and this told him he had her attention, so he continued, "You should never consider yourself useless, because nothing is useless. Just look at me, I've only been a shinobi for a little over a year and I've made lots of mistakes. At one point, I began to think like you, and thought I, myself, were useless." At this, Naruko looked at her Nii-san in shock, before he continued, "But then I realized, I may think of myself as useless, but that just means it isn't my time to shine yet. Once it becomes my time, I will do my best to shine brighter than everybody else, because if I'm useless, then that means I can't protect what's precious to me."_

_At this time, the duo had finally made it out of the forest and could see the village up ahead. Then, Naruto put Naruko down, kneeled in front of her and said, "I want you to make me a promise," getting Naruko to focus on him, "In the future, I may not always be here to help you out of your funk, so I want you to remember these next words that I tell you." Naruko then saw her Nii-san look at her with such love, courage, and determination, that she knew no matter what happened next, she would never forget it._

_**(Present…)**_

Naruko then looked at Elizabeth and said, "He told me, 'Should you ever begin to feel useless and that you can't do anything right, I want you to remember that I will always believe in you no matter what you do or how many times you fail and if that's not enough, then believe in the me that believes in you.'" This got Elizabeth to look at Naruko with wide-eyes, then Naruko said, "So, just like my Nii-san said, if you can't believe in yourself, then believe in the me and the others who believe in you," this got Elizabeth to begin crying at hearing someone believes in her, "And besides, that information about the forest may be something, so that means you aren't useless."

Elizabeth then nodded her head and said with a big smile and tears flowing down her face, "Right!"

Naruko smiled and nodded before she turned back to the direction she had been facing before with a serious face and said, "Good! And right now, I'll show what all of that hard work achieved!"

Elizabeth then watched as four chains came out of Naruko's back. They were light purple and looked to be permeating with power, and at the end of each chain, was what looked like spear heads. Then Elizabeth looked in the direction Naruko was facing and saw what looked like a spear surrounded by lightning heading right for them. Naruko, then surrounded her right arm in chains and formed a hand on the end and raised it with the hand open. And then, right as it passed Naruko, she grabbed it with her hand, but the power and force behind it caused her to shoot off in the direction of the town.

Elizabeth then shouted, "NARUKO!" in shock, as she watched one of her fellow travelers shooting off towards the village and begin to crash through several buildings before she finally managed to stop the spear, but her right sleeve had been destroyed from the power of the lightning. Then she spun the spear around and threw it back in the direction it came from while adding some of the kyuubi's chakra to add power and speed, which caused the spear to look as if it was on fire with some purple due to the chains, and began to pump chakra into her own arm as well to strengthen her throw. The spear then flew off into the distance while giving the anime twinkle in the sky. **(A.N. Think what team rocket does in Pokémon when they blast off.)**

Back at Fort Solgales, Gilthunder was going through some paperwork, when he felt it. Then coming from the direction of the village was the same spear which then crashed into the chair Gilthunder was using but the force from the throw caused the entire fort to receive cracks all over the building. Then when the dust cleared, it revealed Gilthunder to not have moved except for moving his head to the left a bit and suffered a small cut. The spear was embedded in the chair and still looked to be on fire as the last of kyuubi's chakra left the spear along with the purple energy from the chains.

Gilthunder was surprised by this energy and said, "Well now, who are you? And are you with Meliodas?"

Back at the village everyone was watching as Naruko undid the chains covering her arm to show that it was perfectly fine, if just a bit red on the hand from the amount of lightning. The others ran up to her and began to check on her, to which she was embarrassed on how they reacted and said she was fine, before Elizabeth asked, "Was that from the Holy Knight who put the sword in the village?"

Meliodas then answered, "Probably."

Naruko then said, "It might be better for the village if we were to leave."

Elizabeth looked shocked at the suggestion and exclaimed, "But what if the Holy Knight attacks the village again?!"

"It would be more dangerous if we were to stay here, besides, thanks to you, we now have a new place to go and check." answered Naruko, while having her hand bandaged.

Elizabeth was confused, "What do you mean? I didn't get any information!" she exclaimed.

Naruko simply chuckled and looked at Elizabeth before saying, "But you did, remember the information about this forest that the Holy Knights avoid? And besides, what are we supposed to be doing anyways?"

Elizabeth looked at Naruko with confusion for a second, and then she got a big smile and said, "Find the Seven Deadly Sins!"

It has now been almost a week since the group left Bernia Village, and they are now traveling through a forest. However, this forest had no signs of life and was covered in a thick white fog. This forest was known as, "The Forest of White Dreams," and currently the entire group was walking together through the forest.

Elizabeth then began climbing up some roots, with the of Naruko, and said, "It's been almost three hours since we entered the forest… but I haven't seen a single person _or_ animal."

"I only see trees and their dead branches, and I'm getting sick of it! Oink" said Hawk.

"Could one of the seven really be here, Meliodas?" asked Elizabeth.

Before he could answer, Kushina beat him to it, "It is possible Elizabeth, after all, with all of this fog, and the vastness of it, this could be the best place to hide."

"That may be true, but I heard rumors of monsters living here. Oink." said Hawk, while being slightly scared.

Hana came up to Hawk and began to rub his head while saying, "It's okay Hawk, nothing is going to get you while we're here to help."

This got Hawk to calm down, at least until he heard Elizabeth scream. This got the group to grip their weapons with some pulling out kunai, and Naruko, Satsuki, and Kushina pulling out their swords, ready for a fight. Until they turned around and saw Meliodas groping Elizabeth's butt, which promptly got him smacks from the kunoichi.

Meliodas then began talking, despite the numerous lumps on his head from the kunoichi, about how because the forest is covered by the fog all year round, that traveling by horse would be difficult, and that it would be easy to lose your sense of direction, and how even hunters avoid this forest, thus making it an ideal hiding spot from the Holy Knights.

Suddenly, Elizabeth realized something was different about herself right now, this caused her to wonder what happened, which did not go unnoticed by the others. Naruko then asked Elizabeth if she was alright, which got Elizabeth to blush like crazy and reply that she was fine. Her response was met with some suspicion but was otherwise ignored.

"Hey you guys! Hurry up already! Don't you know that monsters always attack when the people are messing around!" exclaimed Hawk.

"Calm down Hawk," said Meliodas, "No one likes a paranoid piglet."

"**Who a paranoid piglet?" **came the reply of multiple voices at the same time, which got the group to turn and see that there were now multiple Hawks.

The group was surprised to see something like this. Elizabeth asked if this was the work of the monster in the forest, and Meliodas simply said that Hawk must have been right about a monster and that it was pretty crazy. All of the Hawks began to ask the group for help, while also saying that they each were fakes before telling the group to do something.

While the group were trying to think on what to do, Meliodas solved everything. By beating up every single Hawk there. The group looked surprised at the sudden bout of violence, with Elizabeth shouting in worry for Hawk. Then all of the Hawks ran behind Elizabeth while complaining about how even Hawk's mother doesn't hit him. Elizabeth got worried about Hawk and turned around to make sure he was okay, but when she turned around, she came face to face with a copy of herself. Suddenly, more and more copies came out, before there were several copies of Elizabeth all saying they were the real one, but the group just couldn't figure out which was the real one.

The Elizabeth copies then move forward and try to attack the group, but the kunoichi and Meliodas all disappeared and then reappeared by the Elizabeths. Meliodas then told the Elizabeths that they had to listen to everything he said. He took advantage of this and had all of the Elizabeths grope their own breasts after getting them to say his name with an embarrassed and put their right hand up with their left hand on their cheek. When the kunoichi saw this, they all smacked him upside the head with their fists or their weapons that were still in their sheaths.

Meliodas then said, with several lumps on his head, "This is the last test, jump as high as you can!" The kunoichi were confused at this request, until they saw all of the Elizabeths jump except for one, who crouched down to the floor while holding down her skirt, with a bright blush on her face. Meliodas then charged forward at a rapid pace and attacked all of the Elizabeths that were in the air, who then fell to the ground and exploded into a plume of smoke. Once the smoke cleared, it revealed a bunch of small, ugly creatures with blue skin and warts while wearing cloaks to cover their bodies and boots, who were all running away, deeper into the forest.

"What were those things?!" exclaimed Naruko, with the other kunoichi wondering the same thing.

"Those were Prankster Imps known as, 'Hide-and-Seeks!'" informed Hawk.

The began chase after them when Meliodas said to do so, but then also smacked him again when he revealed that he had taken Elizabeth's panties. As the group was chasing them, they saw the imps running to what looked like a little girl who was curled up, sleeping. This got the group to begin running faster, thinking the imps were going to attack the girl. At least until they got closer and saw that the little girl, in fact, wasn't so little. She looked to be 30 feet tall, had brown hair that was tied up in twin tails, and a well-endowed, curvaceous body. She was wearing short-sleeved, one-piece orange jumpsuit, matching colored boots with five crossed laces that reach up to her knees, and two finger-less gauntlets of a blue-grey leathery material covered in shiny steel studs. The final thing that the group noticed was the serpent symbol that was on her left thigh.

The group then noticed the imps go up to the sleeping girl and say, "Lo...Lord Diane! We've allowed a group of Holy Knights to come through! Please forgive us!"

At this, the newly named Diane's eyes snapped open, she stood up, and before the group could do anything, Meliodas and Naruko were snatched up in her hands with her wondering, "Holy Knights?"

"He… Hey giant woman, are you going to eat Meliodas and Naruko?!" exclaimed Hawk.

"Please let Sir Meliodas and Naruko go!" exclaimed Elizabeth.

"May I ask that you let my daughter go, please?" asked Kushina, while readying her weapon along with the other kunoichi, who were ready to attack at a moment's notice.

Diane looked at the two in her hands before focusing on Meliodas, and squinted her eyes in focus while wondering out loud, "Meliodas…?"

Meliodas simply said, "Hey, Diane! How've you been these past 10 years?!"

Diane stared at Meliodas in concentration for a second before she grew extremely happy and exclaimed, "CAPTAAAAAIN!" Happy at seeing her captain again after 10 years.

Hawk, Elizabeth, and the rest of the group were surprised to find out that this was Diane of the Seven Deadly Sins, with Hawk exclaiming, "Di… Diane?! You mean this giant is one of the seven… The Sin of Envy, Diane…!?"

Diane looked and saw Hawk and thought that Meliodas brought her food because she loved whole roasted pig, but that was fervently declined. Diane then looked over towards Naruko and asked, "So who are you?"

Naruko then introduced herself, "Hello, my name is Naruko, and me and my fellow kunoichi along with Elizabeth there, are traveling with Meliodas in order to find the Seven Deadly Sins."

Diane then put them both down and asked, "Really? Why would you be looking for us?"

Elizabeth then answered, "I am looking for the seven because I wish for their help in stopping the Holy Knights."

Diane nodded her head in understanding before looking over to the kunoichi group, who had finally relaxed after Naruko was released, and asked, "So, what about you guys? Why are you looking for us?"

Kushina answered and said, "We actually aren't looking for all of you per se, but more the Sin of Greed, Ban."

"Okay, but why are you looking for him?" asked Diane, with Meliodas answering.

"Remember all those stories that Ban used to tell us that he was told by this person named Naruto?" he asked, getting a nod from Diane at her remembering, "Well, it turns out that he was falsely banished from their village by her ex-husband, who was also their previous leader, and Ban, apparently, knows the last location that Naruto was." he continued, while pointing at Kushina when mentioning her ex-husband.

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed Diane, "I remember those stories! I always loved listening to those stories!" Diane then asked, "What did your son look like and why did your ex-husband banish him?"

Meliodas told her that Naruto is actually the one who Ban based his looks off of, and then Kushina supported the identification, before she went on to explain about the **Kyuubi** and the years growing up, along with the charges that were later revealed to be false when her ex-husband was arrested and executed along with the corrupt civilian council and the advisors. During the explanation, Diane looked upset at the villagers for treating Naruto like that, and sad at what happened.

"And then, when we first heard about Ban knowing his last location, we trained my daughter for the past 3 years to get stronger, and then we left for Britannia. From there, we looked around and tried to gather information on the seven, Ban, or Naruto until we ended up at Meliodas's bar, where we ran into Elizabeth and found out Meliodas was one of the seven when defending Elizabeth from a Holy Knight Apprentice. From there, we helped Bernia Village where we got information about a forest that the Holy Knights avoid, and the rest is history." Kushina finished, getting Diane to look at the kunoichi in admiration at all that they could do, as during the explanation, they each gave brief descriptions of what they could.

"Wow!" exclaimed Diane with stars in her eyes, "You guys sound amazing for humans!"

This got the kunoichi to chuckle, giggle, and laugh, along with Elizabeth, at seeing such a big girl act like such a little kid.

Meliodas then decided to say, "Hey Diane, about what happened 10 years ago…"

Diane caught on and asked, "The day we were summoned by the Great Holy Knight, right?"

Meliodas nodded before saying, "I have almost no memory from that day." This got not only Diane, but the entire group to be surprised at someone not remembering anything. Meliodas then goes on to explain what he remembers on that day up until he doesn't anymore. **(A.N. Exactly the same as in the anime and manga)**

"When I woke up, I was in a hole somewhere. That's actually where I met Hawk." Meliodas said.

"Do you think one of the seven is a traitor and framed us for the murder of the Great Holy Knight?" asked Diane.

"I dunno, that's why I'm looking for them, to try and find out what happened. But the one who will definitely remember is Ban, he somehow kept track of everything that happens around him, even when he drinks himself unconscious and can't remember, he does."

Diane nodded her head agreeing with Meliodas about Ban. Then she lightly blushed remembering Ban and how kind and helpful he was to her.

"Alright! I, The Serpent's Sin of Envy, Diane, will lend you my strength!" exclaimed Diane.

This got the group to exclaim in happiness and joy at getting another sin to help them along the journey. However, before they could begin moving out of the forest, they all heard Hawk exclaim.

"Guys! Look up!"

The group looked up to see a massive thunder cloud, when suddenly, several bolts of lightning came down and wrapped around everyone, paralyzing them in place. Then they heard someone stepping into the clearing with them and when they looked they saw Gilthunder, who said, "So you are alive, Meliodas?"

The group were all looking calm, except for Hawk and Elizabeth, who were struggling against their bonds and Elizabeth exclaimed, "Gilthunder!? What are you doing here?"

"Gilthunder?" wondered Meliodas.

"He's… the Holy Knight… Gilthunder! He's a Holy Knight that's very close to the king… my father…" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Gilthunder…?" Meliodas wondered again, "Where have I heard that name from?"

"He always took care of me like a real little sister… He's like a big brother to me!" exclaimed Elizabeth.

Then Naruko decided to ask, "Hey… this lightning, the sealed river in Bernia, and the attempt to wipe it out… that was all you, right?"

"Naruko! That's a terrible thing to say! He's not the kind of person who would do such a…" Elizabeth shouted at Naruko, before she saw Gilthunder's face and grew scared when she saw the evil look he had and the feeling of malice he exuded. "This… is… the same feeling from Bernia… It's a lie… right? You… can't be!" She exclaimed with fear in her voice.

"Elizabeth," Gilthunder began, "The kingdom's top priority is to ensure your safety. But that's got nothing to do with me. Whether you live or die… is like a grain of sand in the path to the Holy Knights' rule." Gilthunder explained before, with a wave of his hand, he released the electric bindings on Elizabeth. "Leave. I only have business with the sins, and the one who threw my spear back at me."

The kunoichi tensed, until Elizabeth then moved in front of the two sins, the kunoichi, and Hawk stating, "I won't let you lay a hand on them! Release your spell and let them go!" This got everyone to look at Elizabeth in shock at her bravery, before Hawk toppled over.

"BRRRRRRRR…! I'm finished!"

Elizabeth ran over to Hawk and crouched down and said, "Hang on Hawk!" Before he was kicked away with a loud "OOIIINNKK!" by Gilthunder. The group was shocked by this, before Meliodas had a blade with a rounded end at his neck being held by Gilthunder who was behind him.

Gilthunder then asked Meliodas, "Do you know why we're after your heads?"

"I dunno." was all Meliodas said.

"Some say it's because the Holy Knights want to purge the traitorous knights who tried to overthrow the kingdom." Gilthunder said, "While others are looking to increase their prestige and prove their strength by fighting the legendary seven."

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed Naruko, "And which might you be?!"

Gilthunder simply said, "Both" then he explained, "Revenge for the death of my father, the Great Holy Knight, Zaratras, who was called the strongest Holy Knight. And, by killing the seven, I can prove I am stronger and surpassed my father."

Meliodas then exclaimed, "Now I remember! You're Little Gil! The little kid who always followed us around, saying he wanted to be just like us!" all with a smile. Then Meliodas exclaimed, "You sure have grown!"

Gilthunder then appeared in front of Meliodas, and said, "That was in the past. I am now stronger than any of you sins."

"Maybe," said Meliodas, "But you don't know for sure."

"..." Gilthunder thought for a second, "Then I will release you and we'll see." Gilthunder said getting ready to release the spell.

Meliodas simply said, "Don't worry about it."

And with that Meliodas and Diane simply spread their arms open a bit, and when they looked at the kunoichi, they saw them be covered in smoke before revealing logs in their places and then they came out from the shadows of the trees. This got Diane to look at them with stars in her eyes again and exclaim, "COOOOL!" Getting the Kunoichi to chuckle at her reaction, before she turned back to Gilthunder with a calm face and waited with her hands on her hips.

Meliodas and the kunoichi were stretching seeing as they were bound for a good few minutes and Meliodas said, "I could've broken out of there whenever I wanted if I felt like it."

"I could wipe out you and this entire forest if I felt like it." Gilthunder said.

"Mm, I doubt it. That's impossible." Meliodas said with a cheeky grin.

"..." Gilthunder paused before saying, "Then I'll kill you."

"Right back at ya'." Meliodas responded.

Gilthunder then looked to the kunoichi and said, "When I am done with him, I will find out which of you threw my spear back."

"Doubt it." said Anko, getting the kunoichi to chuckle again, "Besides, I'm pretty sure you won't beat him anyways."

Gilthunder then heard Meliodas say, "Diane, don't interfere." With Diane replying, "Okay captain."

They both got ready with Gilthunder putting his left foot forward and sword ready to strike, and Meliodas put his right foot forward right next Gilthunder's with his arms relaxed.

Gilthunder asked, "Too embarrassed to lose a fight, even if it's two against one?"

Meliodas simply replied, "Don't you get it? I'm trying to be polite."

Gilthunder then brought his sword down and struck using a huge amount of lightning, before he noticed it be countered, and sent back at him by Meliodas's ability, "Full Counter."

"Didn't I say?" asked Meliodas, "Right back at you."

Gilthunder then appeared behind Meliodas, showing he dodged the rebounded lightning and said, "Didn't I say?" He then slashed Meliodas shoulder and continued, "I'll kill you."

Diane simply looked on with slight worry now visible along with the kunoichi and Elizabeth when Meliodas was struck and began falling to the ground. After he hit the ground, Gilthunder looked down at him and said, "Meliodas, The Dragon's Sin of Wrath, any last words?"

Meliodas then weakly began speaking, "The… others… The other seven… the rest of our group… I wanted… to know… where they are…"

Gilthunder obliges Meliodas and says, "Very well. Of the remaining five, we don't know the whereabouts of three, but we already know where the other two are." Gilthunder said before continuing, "The Fox's Sin of Greed is imprisoned is Baste Dungeon, and the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth perished in the capital of the dead." Gilthunder revealed.

Meliodas continued to lie on the ground for a little longer, looking weak and about to die, before he snapped his eyes open and exclaimed, "Thanks!" with a smile. Meliodas then jumped to his feet and mused over the information out loud while still crouching, "So, the Fox is in Baste Dungeon… and the Grizzly is in the capital of the dead." He then stood up and said, "Thanks Little Gil! I'll make sure to pay them a visit."

Gilthunder then understood what Meliodas did, "I see. You purposely allowed yourself to get hurt and feigned weakness in order to find out about the others."

"Yup! So, we'll have to continue this another time… alright?" Meliodas said.

Gilthunder then said, "As if, I'll let you go." And attempted to strike Meliodas but was wrapped in glowing, purple chains. He looked back and saw one of the kunoichi with red hair holding him with the chains coming out of her back. He checked the chains and remembered the purple energy on the spear, and asked, "So, you're the one who threw my spear back?"

"That's right!" exclaimed Naruko. Gilthunder tried to get out of the chains using his magic but it didn't appear, which surprised him until Naruko said, "There's no point in trying to break free or use your magic as these chains seal it away as long as you're wrapped in them!"

Naruko then tossed him up and yelled, "Batter up!" Which got Diane to pick up a tree and hold it over her shoulder before she swung at Gilthunder launching him into the air, when Gilthunder channeled his lightning magic through the tree to Diane, in an effort to damage her, but did nothing except destroy her gloves along with the tree. At this time, Hawk came running back with scratches and burns shouting about how he was going to beat up Gilthunder until he realized that Gilthunder was gone.

Elizabeth then asked, "Sir Meliodas, what about your wound?"

Meliodas shrugged it off and said, "It's no big deal."

However, before he could begin moving, he was hit with some senbon needles in the left arm, and left leg before Meliodas simply fell over. Diane, Elizabeth and Hawk were surprised by this and looked towards the rest of their group and saw Hinata with veins slowing retreating back, showing she had just used her byakugan, and was handing Tenten the rest of the senbon needles she threw. Diane got mad and shouted, "What are you doing?! Why would you attack the captain?!" With Elizabeth wondering the same thing.

"Because he was injured and it was necessary." said Hana while moving towards Meliodas, with her hands taking something from her ninja pouches, before she was grabbed by Diane, who was glaring at her and slightly squeezing her, causing her some pain, which got her to twitch. The rest of the kunoichi got their weapons ready and tensed.

Satsuki then shouted, "Let her go!"

Diane looked at her and said, "No, she was going to kill the captain and you guys attacked him! So, why should I do as you say?!"

"Because he isn't dead, just temporarily paralyzed so that he can be treated!" shouted Kurenai, getting Diane to look at Meliodas who was still awake and said, "Yeah, I'm fine Diane. I just can't move right now."

Diane then opened her hand and saw that Hana had some bandages, string, needles, and medicine, to clean, stitch, and wrap the wound. This got Diane to look sheepish and put Hana down, before apologizing, "Sorry about that. It's just that the way you said that and the sudden attack made me think you guys were enemies who had been pretending to be allies." The kunoichi relaxed and put away their weapons before smiling with Kushina replying.

"It's okay. We understand, it's just we have a lot of knuckle-headed people in our village and my son used to be the same, where he would receive a wound but wouldn't treat it until he passed out after completing the mission or when there was a big enough brake and we had to treat him."

This got the group to smile at the times Naruto would act tough but then pass out from blood loss after the mission was completed. The sins however, looked surprised at how tenacious someone could be, this also got them thinking about Ban and how he used to be the same. This made the two sins go wide-eyed, which was missed by the kunoichi as they were talking, at what they were thinking and looked at each other and saw they were thinking the same thing; could Ban possibly know where Naruto is because he is in fact Ban?

The group is now back on the road, with a patched-up Meliodas currently riding Diane's shoulder, holding up Ban's and King's wanted posters, while saying, "The Fox's sin was thrown into a dungeon, and the Grizzly's sin is presumed dead and buried. What do you think Diane?"

"Well, if it is true that King is dead, then I say we check it out after getting Ban. Because there would be no point to going to the Capital of the Dead, completely passing Baste Dungeon, which by the way is closer, and then finding out the rumor was true, and before needing to head back to Baste, wasting more time to find the others." Diane said with a light shrug so as to not throw off Meliodas and not jolt him too much to irritate his bandaged wound.

"It will also be best to head to the village first as that way, we can get a proper doctor to check on that wound and make sure it's okay and nothing is wrong with it." said Hana, who while confident in her skills as a medic, she was still, only a veterinarian.

Meliodas nodded his head and said, "Alright! Then let's go pick up Ban at Baste Dungeon!" the others shouting in agreement, with only Meliodas and Diane thinking, _'And to confirm if Ban is really this Naruto person we've been hearing about!'_

_**(Baste Dungeon…)**_

Ban was awake and humming while he was being tortured, completely unfazed by their attempts to cause him suffering. While they were in the middle of grabbing some other blades, he suddenly sneezed which got the torturers to look at him as he sniffed and shrugged his shoulders as best he could while pinned with steel spikes. He then went back to humming and thought, _'Why did I sneeze? Am I getting sick? But I never get sick.' _Ban then got a look of realization before he made a sly smile as best he could and thought with glee, _'Someone must be talking about me, but who? It can't be that cute, blue-haired knight who I see pass by and give orders of the guard change. So it must be the others remembering me!' _Ban then got a look of glee which, because the torturers were watching him, they thought he wanted a specific tool, so they grabbed it and moved towards him to continue. Ban, however, didn't care about the torture, and instead was excited about meeting the other again, because he had this feeling, something exciting would happen soon.

**Hello everyone!**

**Welcome to the after notes!**

**Now, I am here to better answer some of your questions from the reviews or if you P.M.'ed me.**

**First off, about the harem, I will be adding only two people who are from Black Clover, they are Sol Marron and Mereoleona Vermillion! Also, to those that are questioning why I am making such a big harem, it is because I am confident that I will do it right and include everyone successfully with proper plot development between characters or groups at a time.**

**Second, to the person who was asking me to NTR those women, that is a definite NOPE! I say this because NTR is not okay in my book and is just plain cruel. I will not be doing any rape or NTR in my fics or any seriously brutal sexual acts or anything else such as mind break.**

**Third, I was recently told that the years don't seem to match up as Naruto was banished for a year and the sins were banished and created long before then. I will tell you all what I told him. I have a plan as I can understand the confusion.**

**Fourth, for all of those wondering what I am doing separating Elizabeth and Meliodas, I have a plan suggested to me by neostardustdragon101! So when I write it, I will give props to him!**

**Finally, another thanks to all of you guys for reviewing, favoriting, and following!**

**Thank you for reading, and remember to favorite, follow and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Everyone!**

**I just wanted to say that I am so happy that everyone is liking my story! Now to take care of some things that were brought to my attention.**

**First, some of you have been asking if I will detour more from the original Seven Deadly Sins journey. My answer is yes, I will be moving away from the canon, but I was planning for that after the reunion of the group and Naruto/Ban.**

**Second, some of you have been saying that I am cock blocking Meliodas. Do not worry, I have a plan for him and Elizabeth, so do not worry about it.**

**Third, I may have said I am not adding any women from other animes or worlds, and that is mostly true. I will not add characters who would not fit with the story, like say Scarlet Witch from Marvel or Supergirl from DC, unless I am given a reason on how they could fit.**

**Fourth, I am adding Sol Marron and Mereoleona Vermillion from Black Clover, because I was asked and given a reason on how they could fit. This condition must apply to any and all suggestions to the harem for this story, if you want someone, give a reason why, and how they could fit in the story.**

**Fifth, I am also adding Friesia and Cenette to the harem. Reason being I think Cenette looks nice and with her father being the doctor who tried to poison Meliodas, she would have medical expertise that can help along the journey. As for Friesia, I saw her without her armor and I liked how she looked as well.**

**Finally, someone asked if I will add the Seven Deadly Sins movie to the journey, and I am going to say that I am not sure. I personally have not seen the movie yet, but I will put up a poll to decide if it gets added or not, so be on the lookout for that, and remember that polls must be done on the website, and cannot be done from the Fanfiction app.**

"So what if you can see the darkest side of me?" Normal Speech

"_No one would ever change this animal I have become" Past Speech_

"**And help me to believe it's not the real me" Bijuu/Powerful Being/Demon Speech**

'_Somebody help me tame this animal' Normal thoughts_

'_**This animal, this animal' Bijuu/Powerful Being/Demon Speech**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or The Seven Deadly Sins, only products that I have bought in stores in Little Tokyo.

Chapter 3 The Weird Fangs and Reunion!

It has been a week since the group found Diane and fought against Gilthunder. Currently, the group was on their way to Dalmary Town which was a couple miles outside of Baste Dungeon, where the Fox's Sin of Greed was held. Right now, we see the women of the group taking a break outside with Diane talking to the kunoichi about other abilities and things they can do with Meliodas inside the Boar Hat room resting by force due to a paralysis seal that was placed on him, to keep him in bed.

"So you guys use this, 'chakra,' to perform abilities and techniques such as breathing fireballs, walking on water, and creating those chains of yours?" Diane asked with stars in her eyes, excited at hearing more about what the kunoichi can do.

Kushina nodded and said, "Yeah, but the chains are more mine and my daughter's abilities."

Diane was confused, "Why is that? How come only you two can do that?"

Naruko was the one who took over from here, "You see, in the Elemental Nations, there are some people who have special abilities that only they or their clan can use. We call abilities like this **kekkei genkai**, or **bloodline limit**, and basically it makes it where only specific people and their families have a unique ability or skill. Our chains, are a part of our clan's kekkei genkai and so only me, my mom, and others from our clan can use them. Another example, would be that some people from the Elemental Nations gain a mixed elemental chakra that allows them to use different elements other than, water, wind, earth, fire, and lightning. One such element is the **Bakuton, **or the **Explosion Release**, which is a mix of earth and lightning chakra, allows the user to create explosions through different means, such as an explosive material that they create from their bodies that causes powerful explosions or they can add an explosion to their attacks when using taijutsu or hand to hand combat for more damage."

At hearing this Diane got stars in her eyes again while imagining herself with explosions coming from her hands. Diane shook her head and then turned back and asked, "What else can you guys do?"

Hana decided to then take over from here, "Well some other things we can do is form contracts summoning animals, like frogs, dogs, and hawks being some."

"That doesn't sound to impressive, to be honest." Diane said while looking not very excited about that.

Hana and the rest just laughed at her reaction, "Well," began Hana, "I can understand when you just here that we can summon animals, but you see, the animals are different sizes and can be the size of our hands to being as big as you." At this Diane's eyes went wide, before she then heard, "Sometimes also, depending on which species it is, they can also be bigger than you."

Diane then began imagining a dog the same size as her, and then got the stars again, "Now that sounds cool!" Diane exclaimed.

The kunoichi laughed at how excited Diane was about hearing what they can do. Anko then began, "Along with that we can also use genjutsus or illusions, we can also enhance our strength and speed by channeling chakra to our limbs, and with seals, we can do almost anything."

As Anko was describing each ability, Diane was thinking about each one. When she heard about how they can cast illusions, she wasn't really sure how to feel about that one. When she heard about being able to enhance their strength, Diane thought that was pretty cool since that would mean they could be stronger depending on how much they channel. However, the last part is what really interested her.

"Wait, you can do anything with these seals of yours?" Diane asked, with a question in mind.

Anko seemed to think about that, "Well, almost anything. There are somethings that we can't do with seals, like living forever and such, but yeah, most things should be possible."

Diane then looked nervous before she asked, "Could seals help make me smaller?"

The kunoichi were surprised at this request before they all looked at Kushina, who was deep in thought, mumbling some stuff that was missed, before she looked at Diane, who had a look of nervousness and slight hope, and asked, "Before I answer that, I need to know," Diane nodded her head, ready to answer the questions, "Why do you want to be smaller?"

Diane then sighed while having a look of sadness, "It's because in the past, I always wanted to be able to experience some of the things that humans experience without scaring everyone off. I want to be able to walk among you guys without the fear of stepping on one of you." Diane began to get tears in her eyes, "_Also to be able to show him how much I like him_." This last part she muttered, hoping no one would hear.

However, unknown to Diane, Kushina and Hana heard what she said, and both smiled at such a pour reason. "Well, in that case, how could I possibly say no." Kushina said with a smile, getting Diane to brighten up with tears still in her eyes.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Diane began saying over and over, incredibly happy at being able to be smaller.

The kunoichi all smiled at how happy Diane looked at hearing that she could be smaller. "Now, I will begin working on it right away, so that you can have it as soon as possible. Also do you want it, where you can change your size at will?" Kushina asked, with her answer being Diane nodding her head up and down rapidly like a little kid.

"Yes! That would be so useful!" Diane exclaimed.

"Alright well, I better get to work, and we had better keep on moving if we want to make it to Dalmary Town by morning." Kushina said.

"Right!" said the others who were present. And with that they were back on their way to Dalmary Town.

_**(Couple hours later…)**_

It was another couple hours before the group finally reached Dalmary Town. Once they got there the first thing they did was look for a doctor to check and make sure Meliodas's wound was fine. We now find Kurenai, Anko, Hana, Naruko, Kushina, Elizabeth and Hawk standing around in a doctor's office, with Diane outside by the window, as the doctor checked Meliodas's shoulder.

"Well, I can tell you for sure that you did an excellent job of wrapping and disinfecting the wound." informed the doctor. Hana felt pride in herself at this bit. "Now, it looks to be healing well, I would say another day or two of rest and some medicine and it will be all healed. Wait here while I go get the medicine." Informed the doctor, before he got up and left. The group sighed in relief that nothing has gone wrong just yet. However, while everyone was waiting for the doctor to come back, none of them noticed an insect that seemed to stare at Diane from a rooftop.

_**(In a dark room…)**_

"I've found them. They're at the doctor's building." said a feminine voice.

"Are you going, Friesia?" asked another voice to the now named Friesia.

Friesia was a woman who wore dark red armor, with fur around the bottom half of her legs. Her helmet looked like an 8-eyed, 8-legged spider, and in her hands was a green, dual-tailed whip.

The now named Friesia got up from where she was sitting, "Yeah, I'll be going to deliver the first strike and end him along with that little group of his!" She exclaimed while beginning to swing and twirl her whip, however in her head, she was thinking, _'I hate this. I hate how the Holy Knights have changed from how they were before. Why did I join these jackasses anyways?'_

Kurenai cleared her throat, gaining everyone's attention, "Alright, well, now that we know he will be alright, we should make a plan." The group nodded and began to listen, "Now, Diane, you will head to Baste Dungeon to begin checking it out."

"Right! You can count on me!" Diane exclaimed.

Kurenai nodded then said, "While you do that, we'll go get the others then follow soon after. Is this good with everyone?"

Everyone nodded yes, and with that Kurenai, Hana, Naruko, and Kushina went to the Boar Hat to get the others. This left Anko, Diane, Elizabeth, and Hawk alone while the doctor got the medicine.

"Well," began Diane while getting up, "I better start heading to Baste Dungeon." And with that, Diane began to make her way in the direction of Baste Dungeon, but before she could get too far, Elizabeth came running out, with Hawk and Anko following her.

"Wait!" exclaimed Elizabeth, gaining Diane's attention.

"Hm? What's up?" asked Diane, curious on why Elizabeth stopped her.

"I wanted to know, why you seem so excited about meeting Sir Ban?" asked Elizabeth.

Diane began to blush before stuttering, "W-What?! N-Noooo! W-Why w-would you t-think that?"

"Because, as we came closer to Baste Dungeon, you grew happier and happier and more excited every day." Elizabeth explained, getting Diane to blush even more, before she continued, "I figured you were simply happy about being in a town and Meliodas getting checked, but you always seemed happiest whenever we would talk about Sir Ban. So, I wanted to know why you were excited about seeing Sir ban again?" Elizabeth concluded, with Diane beginning to look like a real, GIANT tomato.

Diane then sighed and put her head down, while still blushing before she looked back at Elizabeth and began, "Well, you see, I guess it started way back when I first met Ban."

_**(Flashback, many years ago…)**_

_Diane was currently standing with her hands on her hips, looking quite annoyed. Why, you may ask? Well, it may have something to do with the four knights that are currently in front of her._

"_Get out of here!" yelled one of the knights._

"_No one wants your kind here!" yelled another knight._

_Diane then crossed her arms, "Humph! Why should I listen to you? It's not like you can do anything to force me." Diane said, while still looking annoyed, "Besides, isn't it rude to try and force a beautiful girl to do something she doesn't want?"_

"_What 'beautiful girl?' You're just a giant! You're not beautiful!" The knights yelled._

"_Go back to your homeland!" They yelled at her._

"_Nobody could ever love monsters like you!" They yelled again._

"_I can't believe how arrogant you humans are. And all because there are so many of you." Diane said with a condescending look._

"_Why you!? We'll show you and force you to leave! Get her!" Yelled on of the knights._

"_Right!" yelled the others, and with that they began to charge at her._

_However, before they could make it halfway to her, the knights and Diane all heard a loud "WOAH!" Before they then heard a crash, followed by a loud, "OOMPH!" sound. This made them all stop, and turn to the sound, where they all saw a man, who seemed to have fallen from a tree, and was currently on the ground, rubbing his head, before he stood up and yawned, showing his slightly enlarged canines._

_He had short, silverish-blue hair with red eyes that seemed to have a tinge of violet to them. He was wearing dark-brown shoes, black, baggy pants with a black open vest with royal blue lining that showed his muscular physique. On top of it all, he was wearing a long, black trench coat that seemed to fall down to his shins, and lying next to him on the floor, was a dark purple, drawstring bag, with a light red bottom that was currently open showing that inside, were some clothes, wanted posters, some bottles of alcohol, a couple of spear-head shaped, throwing knives, and a steel, three-section staff. _**(A.N. I made the outfit up as something I could imagine Ban wearing with his hair style when he was known as "Bandit Ban," the bag is the same one he takes with him when he leaves the others when they go searching for Escanor, the throwing knives are Perfect Point RC-040-6 throwing knives, and the staff is the one he used when he met Elaine.)**

_Diane and the knights watched as he then reached down, grabbed his bag, and put it over his shoulder, before he then looked at the five of them with a curious look, before he asked, "What's goin' on here?"_

"_Move along! This has nothing to do with you!" Yelled the knights._

"_Just move along human! I don't need your help!" yelled Diane, thinking that this human is going to treat her badly as well._

_But she was surprised, when, "Now why should leave a beautiful girl to fend for herself?" He asked with a raised eyebrow._

_This surprised Diane as she had not expected him to compliment her like that and began to blush lightly. She was even more surprised when he began moving to stand between her and the knights. He stood there, with his bag over his right shoulder, his left hand in his pants pocket, slouched and a lazy look in his eyes. "Hey assholes," he addressed the knights, which made the knights furious at how disrespectful he was being, and Diane giggle a bit, which the man caught and smiled lightly, "why don't you guys just leave her alone? After all, it's not like she did anything to you."_

"_Why you?! How dare you take the side of a monster! You bring shame to humans!" yelled one of the knights._

_The man simply raised an eyebrow, while pointing a finger at himself with his left hand, "'I bring shame to humans?' I think you must have me confused for yourself because only the worst kind of scum gang up on a beautiful girl." He said, making the other five present red in the face, for different reasons. The knights were red because they were furious at how disrespectful this man was being. Diane however, was red because he called her beautiful again._

"_You traitor!" yelled the knights, "We'll show you what happens when you side with monsters! Guys, let's get him!" yelled a knight._

"_Yeah!"_

_And with that, the four knights began to charge again, this time aiming for the disrespectful man standing in their way. The knights and Diane, all saw that he hadn't moved or changed his stance at all, and expected the man was going to be killed easy. What they didn't expect was that right when their swords were about to hit him, he disappeared from their sight._

"_You do know, you're not gonna be able to do much with those sticks in your hands, right?" asked a voice from the side._

_The knights and Diane turned and saw him leaning on the tree he had previously fallen out of, with all four knights' swords. Three were leaning against the tree with him, while he examined the fourth in his hands. The knights and Diane were all surprised to see this. The knights were confused on why those swords looked familiar, before looking at their hands and saw that they were holding a bunch of sticks. That was when they realized, he had stolen and replaced their swords with sticks in the blink of an eye. Diane was impressed that a human could move so fast._

"_Now," he began, gaining everyone's attention on him again, "do you still want to try and fight, or are you going to leave now?" The man asked, while now glaring at the knights with a dark aura around him, causing the knights to get scared and begin running away._

_Diane watched the knights run away before turning to the man, as he relaxed while giving a sigh of relief, before he sat down and continued examining the swords before asking himself, "I wonder how much these would sell for?"_

"_Hey!" Diane began, gaining the man's attention, "I didn't need some puny human standing up for me! I could've taken care of myself!" Diane exclaimed, feeling like the human thought she was a push-over._

_The man simply looked at her before going back to examining the swords and replying, "I know that, but that's not why I decided to stand up for you."_

_Diane grew confused, "Then why did you decide to stand up for me?" She asked while crossing her arms underneath her bust, making them look bigger than they already are._

"_Because it was the right thing to do," replied the man while still looking at the swords, getting a surprised look from Diane, before he then added, "Besides, I just didn't like how those guys were ganging up on a beautiful girl such as yourself."_

_Diane began blushing again, before shaking her head and glaring at him, which didn't look very menacing considering she still had a blush, "Why are you lying?" She asked, getting the man to stop examining the swords before giving her a confused look._

"_What do you mean?" asked the man while tilting his head._

"_C'mon, I know you can't possibly think I'm beautiful. You probably just said that to get on the knights' nerves, when in reality, you really think I'm a monster." explained Diane, thinking she had him._

_However, she was surprised when the man began chuckling before flat out laughing, "WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?!" Diane roared, wondering why he was laughing._

_The man continued to chuckle for a bit, before he looked at her with a wide, happy smirk, "I'm laughing because you actually believe I would think you're a monster." This surprised Diane before the man said, "Why would I think a beautiful girl, such as yourself, is a monster?"_

_Diane began blushing up a storm, before she put her head down and began saying in a low voice, "Because I'm different from you."_

"_And what's wrong with that?"_

_Diane raised her head in surprise, getting her to look at the man, who was currently wearing a soft smile, while still having a lazy look in his eyes, "There's nothing wrong with being different, I have some friends who are different from those around them. All that matters is that you find people who accept you for who you are."_

_Diane was surprised by this man, who instead of thinking and calling her a monster, instead called her beautiful and meant it. She began to blush again before she then cleared her throat and asked, "Well, can we maybe be friends?"_

_The man nodded and said, "Sure, we can be friends." Before he then began chuckling again, this got Diane to blush a little more before she asked._

"_What? What are you laughing about?"_

_The man stopped chuckling and looked at her before saying, "I'm laughing at how, we became friends and yet we still don't know each other's names." The man began saying before he began laughing again at the end._

_Diane looked surprised before she joined in the laughing, "I guess you're right. So, let's introduce ourselves." Diane then kneeled down and held out her hand before saying, "My name is Diane, and I'm from the Giant Clan."_

_The man looked at her hand for a second before he got up and moved towards her, and gripped her hand as best he could, with her doing the same, being careful not to crush his hand, "Nice to meet you Diane. My name is Ban Fox, of the Human Race."_

_**(Flashback end…)**_

Diane had a beautiful, soft smile on her face before she continued, "From then on, we had been almost inseparable. We just moved where the wind took us, enjoying life, hanging out with villages that welcomed me in. And the villages that didn't, we would camp outside of the village, and then leave in the morning," Diane then began laughing, "But, every time, we began to leave those villages, he would have me wait for a second before he ran back to the village for about twenty minutes every time, before he came running back with this huge, proud smile on his face, with the entire village chasing him." Diane started to laugh even harder when she remembered the villagers, "All of them were either covered in paint, feathers, or had bad makeup and weird hairdos. Like orange afros, green spikes, or, my favorite, pink mohawks." This got Elizabeth and Hawk to start laughing, but Anko looked deep in thought.

'_Those pranks sound familiar, like I've seen them before.' thought Anko, 'But the one I remember doing them at the village… when…' Anko's thoughts began to trail off when she remembered the only person who ever did pranks like that in the village. Anko's eyes then went wide at that thought, 'No! Is it possible?!' Anko then began to think carefully on her assumption, 'But that doesn't make sense, Diane is describing her encounter from many years ago, but he was banished only four years ago. So, how would that work?'_

As Anko was thinking, Diane, Elizabeth, and Hawk just got done laughing, but she was brought out from her thoughts when Diane continued to talk, "We had a lot of fun and we actually joined the Seven Deadly Sins together. But when we were framed for the Great Holy Knight's death, we all separated, and I haven't seen him since." Diane frowned when she said this, before she then got a soft smile, "So if I seem excited, the reason is because this will be the first time in ten years that I have seen my best friend again."

Elizabeth, Anko, and Hawk all smiled at Diane, happy that she will be able to see her friend again for the first time in a long time.

"Well," began Elizabeth, "Good luck Lady Diane, and stay safe."

Diane smiled and nodded before she got up to begin heading to Baste Dungeon. But, before she could begin moving, all four of them noticed that the sky near Baste Dungeon was getting dark and was moving towards the town.

"Are they thunderclouds?" Hawk asked, "Is it Gilthunder again!?"

"No," Anko said, "It sounds like, wings?"

Elizabeth then said, "This can't… bugs?"

Hawk then exclaimed, "Not just any bugs! It's a massive swarm of poisonous bugs!"

The three women were shocked at this exclamation before they then watched as the swarm got closer. Then, when the bugs were right above the town, they all began spitting poisonous acid on the town, melting everything that was hit. This surprised the group, as they watched the town being melted slowly.

"This must be an attack from a Holy Knight!" exclaimed Hawk, "Diane! We're counting on you to help!"

However…

"KYAAAA! I hate bugs!"

Diane has a severe dislike for bugs.

Elizabeth then noticed that the bugs were attacking the doctor's building too. So she began running to the doctor's building to try and warn Meliodas. Anko noticed she was running back and gave chase while forming some hand signs before she ended on tiger and mentally shouted, _'Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!'_

With that, let Anko lose a giant fireball into the sky, burning a good chunk of the insects, this caught Elizabeth's, Hawk's, and Diane's attention and they were all amazed by this with Diane having stars in her eyes… again. But then Diane shook her head, and got serious, "I can't let you show me up like that." Diane said, before she then slammed her hand on the ground, "Besides, we're stronger than the Holy Knights," She then raised her hand and from the ground, came several pillars of earth that destroyed the rest of the bugs, "So, letting a few bugs stop me, would make me look bad!"

The trio were amazed to see how easily Diane destroyed the rest of the bugs. Before they began to check on everyone in the town.

However, while the four were outside making sure everyone was safe and sound, Dr. Dana had come back with the medicine.

"Here you go. This will help give you some comfort for the pain and it will make you feel sleepy, so make sure to go right to sleep right after. You still need rest after all." said Dr. Dana.

Meliodas took the bowl and said with a smile, "Thank you very much for helping us."

And with that Meliodas drank the medicine, before laying down on the bed, going right to sleep.

Dr. Dana then began to cry and sobbed, "Please, please forgive me. I don't have a choice."

_**(Meanwhile, in Baste Dungeon…)**_

The two guards, who were currently standing outside of Ban's cell, began talking.

"Hey, wanna bet on who will win?" asked one of the guards.

"Hm? What do you mean?" asked the other.

"The Weird Fangs and the Seven Deadly Sins, their fighting right now." said the first guard.

This got the attention of a certain prisoner with silver-blue hair, as he continued to listen in on the conversation.

"That's not much of fight. I heard that they currently only have their captain and one other member." replied the second guard.

This now really got the attention of the prisoner inside the cell, and just as he was about to kick the down the door, he heard something even more interesting.

"True, but I also heard there is a group of women traveling with them and one of them actually breathed fire just by making some weird hand gestures." The first guard said.

This got the prisoner's eyes to widen before he finally decided to make his presence known.

"Well, that sounds really cool!" came a voice from inside the cell.

This surprised the guards, who were immediately on alert, when they heard the voice continue speaking, "Sounds like it 'oughta be fun! Especially with that group of women who can breathe fire with just a few hand gestures."

As soon as the voice was done talking, there was a loud, _"BANG!"_ at the same time as a footprint was indented into the steel door. It then began to fall down, until it hit the floor with another resounding, "_BANG!"_

The guards were terrified as they saw a silhouette of a man begin walking out of the cell. Out of the cell, came a man with long, messy, silverish-blue hair that reached his upper back with thick facial hair to match and red eyes that had a touch of violet. He had unbuttoned, purple pants with metal studs, and holes that revealed where the metal spikes had previously been. He still had two more spikes in his body, with one in his left shin, and the other in his right forearm. But the thing that really drew attention, was the red fox symbol on the left side of his abdominals.

"Ahhh!" the man groaned, while cracking his neck, "It feels so good to walk around every now and then."

"N-no way! The Seven Deadly Sins, Ban! The Fox sin!" exclaimed the first guard.

The second guard then exclaimed, "Damn you! How did you get out of there, and why now!?"

The now named Ban said, "Isn't it obvious?" He then reached down for the spike in his shin and pulled it out with a little effort that was heard in his voice when he said, "I kicked the door down."

He then tossed the spike on the ground, before reaching for the spike in his arm and began to pull on it while saying, "And as for why, it's because you were talking about some totally interesting stuff."

Ban then pulled the spike out, and caused some blood to splash on his face, while saying, "You said he was alive? Our captain?" he then looked at the two guards with a serious look and narrowed eyes, "And what was that about women breathing fire?"

The two guards were terrified as they watched him toss the last spike to the ground. However, before they could answer, a voice came from a couple feet away and was getting closer.

"What's all this commotion?"

The owner of the voice was young knight with silverish-lavender hair that was held in a ponytail with some hair swept over the left side of their face and amber eyes. They wore a dark-purple coat over regular, steel, full-body armor, with a sword at their side that has a U-shaped pommel and the guard is made of two straight pieces with curves at the end, with one facing the sword and the other facing the pommel.

"J-Jericho!?" exclaimed one of the guards in relief.

The now named Jericho then began said, "Ban of the Seven Deadly Sins. I don't know you escaped, but return there at once." While pointing their thumb in the direction of Ban's cell at the last part.

"How about some respect, little girl?" Ban began, before continuing while stroking his beard, "I'm not sure how you were raised, but is that any way to talk to a hero?"

Jericho just replied by saying, "I am an Apprentice Holy Knight. You dare call me little girl? That's pretty disrespectful for a prisoner on death's door."

Jericho then turned to the guards and ordered, "Go to Sir Golgius and the others at once. Tell them all, 'Jericho had to defeat the Fox Sin when he escaped and tried to resist.'"

"Right!" Came the reply from the guards before they began leaving.

After about a minute, it was now just Ban and Jericho and they stood in silence for a moment, before Jericho began to reach for her sword, then she began running at him before she began to swing her sword at a fast pace. To a normal person, it would look like there were multiple Jericho's attacking Ban.

"AAHHHHHHH!" screamed Ban, while Jericho then appeared behind Ban, before flicking and sheathing her sword while not facing Ban, believing she had just defeated him. But, then instead of hearing the sound of a bleeding body falling to the ground, "Aaaahhhh… Oohhh, hohoho. Do you think I had you take off too much?" Asked Ban, as he turned around, rubbing his chin while also showing his new haircut with a satisfied smirk on his face.

Jericho turned around in shock, with wide-eyes as she watched Ban rub his chin.

"Well, it feels pretty good, so I guess I'm okay with it. You got some real talent with that sword there, little lady. Keep practicing and you'll might be able to beat me one day." Ban said, while complimenting her, causing her to blush lightly from the complement.

Jericho then shook her head and asked, "How did you dodge my sword with all those injuries!?" sounding slightly shaken up.

Ban looked kinda surprised before he replied, "Injuries? What are you talking about? Huh?" Before he began waving his arms up and down, along with his legs, while examining himself, showing that his body had no injuries on it.

Jericho then looked **really **shaken up before saying, "That's impossible. Your limbs were full of holes from steel spikes running through them."

"It'd be good if you remember this, little lady." Began Ban, gaining Jericho's attention, "There's only one wound on me, and it's this one right here, got it?" He continued, while now pointing at the scar that was on his neck and led up to his cheek.

Jericho was surprised by this, but she didn't have a chance to reply, as Ban then said, "So you could say that injuries I get from that guy are kinda a special case, I guess."

Jericho was surprised by this information, but before she could come up with something to say, Ban then added one more thing, "Now," Ban began with his head slightly down to shadow his eyes, before he then raised it and looked at Jericho with the same look that he gave the guards from before, and said, "Maybe you can tell me about these women who breathe fire?"

The look he had on put Jericho slightly on edge, and yet, at the same time, it slightly turned her on from seeing how powerful and handsome he looked.

…

Sometimes she really hated how much her teacher rubbed off on her.

_**(Meanwhile, back at Dr. Dana's office…)**_

Anko, Elizabeth, and Hawk were back inside Dr. Dana's office, where they found Meliodas on the bed sleeping. Elizabeth was sitting next to the bed watching Meliodas to make sure he was alright. Hawk was resting on a stool nearby, and Anko was leaning against the wall, next to the door.

As they were watching Meliodas, Dr. Dana came into the room and asked, "How is the patient doing?"

Elizabeth answered, "He been doing well. That medicine you gave him seems to have put him to sleep."

Hawk agreed and said, "Yeah, he looks dead or something."

Elizabeth got scared by this before she turned to Hawk and exclaimed, "Hawk, don't say that!"

Anko then finally decided to ask something that had been on her mind since the three of them came into the room with Meliodas, "Hey Dr. Dana, I know you're a man of medicine and all, but something has been bothering me about that medicine." She asked while pointing to the bowl that had held the medicine before Meliodas drank it.

Dr. Dana turned to Anko and asked, "Yes, what is it?"

Anko, then moved to the doctor and had an angry look on her face before she picked up the doctor by his collar, surprising Hawk and Elizabeth, "If it was supposed to be medicine," Anko began, getting Dr. Dana to begin to lightly sweat at what he figured she was about to ask, "Then why does it smell so much like poison?"

Elizabeth and Hawk were now really surprised at what Anko was accusing the doctor of, but before they could say anything, Dr. Dana said, "Because it is."

The caused Elizabeth and Hawk to go wide-eyed, with Anko getting angrier, but the doctor continued, "Wolfsbane, belladonna, tiger beetle, henbane leaf, make a deadly poison when mixed. Once taken, you begin to feel sleepy, before you decide to go to sleep, where you then never wake your eyes again. No pain, no suffering."

Anko was now livid at what the person who was supposed to help decided to go against their oath and instead kill one of the people who they were supposed to help that could have helped them stop the Holy Knights. Elizabeth was distraught at finding out that Meliodas was dead, as was Hawk, however before any of them could say anything, they all heard a voice.

"Do please forgive the good doctor, he was after all only doing what he was told, in exchange for his daughter."

Anko dropped Dana and moved to Elizabeth and Hawk, before pulling out two kunai that she held in a reverse grip in both hands. Then, out of nowhere, a knight appeared in the room, standing between the group and Dr. Dana. He wore full-body armor, with his torso covered in a metal breastplate while his arms were covered in metal chainmail. The upper part of his legs were covered in armor as well, but the rest were clad in knee-length metal boots. His helmet however was what really brought attention, it looked like a demon with slanted eyes, nine dots were over each eye, a mouth of sharp teeth, and horns on the side. Behind him, looked to be a sword with the blade appearing to be a foot in width and a foot and a half in length.

The group were surprised at this Holy Knight just appearing out of nowhere who had his right arm placed in front of him as if he were going to bow, and said, "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Holy Knight Golgius of the Weird Fangs." He then bowed slightly and put his right arm forward towards Elizabeth, "Princess Elizabeth, I have come to pick you up."

Hawk then got in front of Elizabeth and exclaimed, "Not so fast! I, Sir Hawk, Knight of Scraps Disposal, shall be your opponent!"

However, Sir Golgius didn't bother with Hawk and simply said, "And, this sword!" He exclaimed while lifting the blanket from Meliodas's body, to show Meliodas still held onto the sword, Golgius then turned to Meliodas and said, "Seven Sins Meliodas, this is worthless while in your hands, so we will be taking it back."

Sir Golgius then began to reach for the sword, but when grabbed the sword and held it up to examine it, he noticed Meliodas was still holding onto it, standing with shadowed eyes. Everyone was shocked to see that Meliodas was standing, even though they had been informed that he had taken a powerful poison. While they were all trying to figure out how this happened, Meliodas was remembering a night from the past.

_**(Flashback, many years ago…)**_

_It was the middle of the night, Diane, Ban, and Meliodas were all camping out in a canyon. Lying next to them were the dead bodies of some monsters that they had killed. Currently, Diane was sleeping on the ground off to the side, and Ban and Meliodas were sitting by the fire. They had just finished eating when Ban decided to say something that had been on his mind for a while._

"_Hey, cap'n."_

_Meliodas was drinking some alcohol and said, "Yeah, what is it?"_

"_How come you always have that sword with you?" Ban asked, "I mean, I've never seen you without it, what's so special about it anyways?"_

"_It's not that special." replied Meliodas._

"_So can I see it?" Ban asked._

"_Sorry Ban, but you can't." replied Meliodas._

_Ban moved over to behind Meliodas and grabbed the hilt of the sword, "C'mon, just let me have a little peek."_

_Ban was then surprised when Meliodas grabbed the hilt as well, and said, "Let go, Ban."_

_It was at this time, that Diane began to wake up and while rubbing her eyes, she said, "Hey you two, you're still up?"_

"_Just step away Ban, you don't want to make me angry." Meliodas said._

_Ban blinked his eyes before he asked, "Make you angry, are you serious? You and me have been hanging together for a lot of years now. And in all that time, I've never seen you get mad once."_

"_I mean it." said Meliodas, with his eyes now covered by his hair._

_Diane is still off on the side, watching with a worried expression when she heard Ban say how he was wondering how Meliodas got called the "Dragon Sin of Wrath." She decided to find out what was going on and asked, "Ban, what do you think you're doing?"_

_Ban then began to really try and take the sword by pulling with both hands, and while doing this, he was saying, "If doing this means I get to see you angry, then I want to see it even more." Ban then got a greedy glint in his eyes and said, "No, I want to steal it."_

_It was then that Meliodas swung the sword and sliced Ban along the left side of his neck and on part of his cheek from his chin._

_Diane then exclaimed, "BAN!" Worried for her best friend, who just got sliced._

_Ban then jumped back, and landed on his feet, while chuckling before he said, "Well~, looks like I just saw a hidden side of you. Cool." While rubbing some of the blood away from the wound._

_Meliodas then began to say, "Sorry about that, Ban. But this sword is…"_

_**(Flashback end…)**_

Suddenly, an immense amount of pressure began to fill the room, before Meliodas said, "I can never let go of this sword, even if I die. This is the only thing I can do, to atone for my sin."

Meliodas then looked at Golgius, and showed that he had black eyes, as well as, a black spiral mark above his right eye. Golgius began to shake in fear, however before he could escape, he was captured by several purple chains that had energy coming off of them. This snapped Meliodas out of it as, everyone looked to see that it was Kushina with chains coming out of her back, holding Golgius in place, with an angry look on her face as well with the rest of the kunoichi standing all around the room.

"I don't like it when someone sneaks up on me, however, I hate it when someone sneaks up on people I care about." Kushina said, before she then slowly began tightening the chains around Golgius. Everyone could hear the sound of creaking metal, meaning that Kushina was slowing crushing Golgius. Golgius was shouting in pain, "Please spare me!"

"Hold on, Kushina-sensei." Spoke Anko, gaining everyone's attention, "We can't kill him, because he said they are holding the doctor's daughter hostage. So, how about you give him to me so I can find out where exactly?"

All the kunoichi agreed, and Elizabeth, Meliodas, and Hawk could see a certain glint in Anko's eyes that made them shiver. However, Golgius decided to be **really** stupid and exclaimed, "Ha! You'll never get anything out of me, you stupid bitch!"

At this, the room went silent before everyone felt and _saw_ a dark aura around Anko as she stood with shadowed eyes, before she looked at Golgius and they all saw in her eyes said the word "dark" before Anko then said, "Well~, I guess you really need to be taught a lesson." Anko then grabbed Golgius by one of the horns on his helmet, before saying, "Come along now, it's time that Mistress Anko gives you a lesson." With that, they all watched Anko disappear into another room with Golgius, before they began to hear cries of pain and shouts begging for mercy.

This continued for five minutes where Anko then walked out looking very pleased with herself, before she then told everyone, "Well, it as turns out, the doctor's daughter was also being held at Baste Dungeon. So, this actually works for us, because as we look for Ban, we can also look for the man's daughter while we're at it. This kills two birds with one stone."

The group agreed with this, but then Meliodas decided to add, "Actually, we'll only need to focus on finding Cenette."

Everyone was confused by this, and Satsuki asked, "Why? I thought we were also supposed to get Ban from Baste Dungeon as well?"

Everyone was nodding at this, before Meliodas elaborated, "Well, you see, we only need to focus on finding the doctor's daughter because if I know Ban, he'll have heard that we're here and will have busted himself out already, and is simply waiting for us."

Everyone now had a look of understanding at what Meliodas was saying, and decided to trust his word. And with that, all the kunoichi, Elizabeth, Meliodas, and Hawk, all began to make their way out of the town, towards Baste Dungeon. As they were walking, Elizabeth suddenly remembered something.

"Oh!" She exclaimed getting everyone's attention, before she pulled out Meliodas's bag and sheath for his sword, "While you were sleeping, I fixed your things for you. It might not be very good but…"

"Oh, thanks Elizabeth." said Meliodas as he put his stuff back on.

And with that, the group continued towards Baste Dungeon. However, as they were on their way, Diane suddenly appeared in front of them, which startled Elizabeth, Hawk, and Hinata at her sudden appearance.

"Diane?" asked Meliodas, "What are you doing here?"

Diane was staring at them with blank eyes, "...Captain?" She wondered for a second, before her eyes widened and she starting exclaiming, "Captain!? Your supposed to be resting! What are you doing here?"

"He's fine, but the important question is, what are you doing here?" Kushina asked, curious on why Diane was here.

"What do you mean what am I doing here?" asked Diane, genuinely curious.

Anko then stepped and said, "Well, after you helped me finish the rest of the bugs attacking the town, you began to follow the plan and were headed to Baste Dungeon so that you could check it out, while you wait for us to meet you there."

"..."

Diane was silent before she tilted her head and asked, "I did?"

At this, the group began to suspect that something was off that was at least, until they all suddenly heard a bell ring and then Diane began to shout, "A Holy Knight!?" while looking right at Meliodas.

They watched Diane looked around asking where Meliodas was, until she suddenly attacked Meliodas while shouting, "Give them back!"

Diane's attack launched Meliodas a good several meters back, before he crashed and stopped moving. The group was shocked by this, then they saw Diane grip her fist and say, "Let me say this to your face, I won't lose to some Holy Knight!"

Everyone then began running as Diane began to chase them, and as they were running, they noticed a man and a child walking. They all grabbed the two before they hid in a ditch. They all peeked over the edge to see that Diane had stopped and was now looking for them.

Kurenai then noticed that Diane's eyes were clouded over and she then understood what was happening, "She's in an illusion!" Everyone looked at Kurenai in shock before she explained, "Her eyes are clouded over so she wasn't able to see us. Diane must have been seen and got caught in the illusion that makes her see Meliodas as the Holy Knight that casted the illusion." Everyone then had wide-eyes at realizing this, but then Kurenai continued, "And earlier, she was fine and talking to us, but then a bell ringing was heard and she then began attacking us, so it had to be caused by… a… bell."

Kurenai was still explaining but then she trailed off as she stared at something with narrowed eyes, and everyone began to look at where she was staring, where they saw the boy and the man. They all then noticed the boy's staff had a little bell on it, this caused everyone to be on alert.

"Who are you?!" shouted Kurenai, "You are clearly behind this turn of events, so who are you?!"

The "boy" began chuckling before he was replaced with a Holy Knight. This one was wearing deep blue armor, with a long, black skirt. He was wearing a helmet that looked like a human face and had 22 holes on both sides, and in his hand, was a larger version of the staff the "boy" was previously holding. "Well, you seem to have caught on rather quickly. My name is Ruin of the Weird Fangs, and I will be the one to bring ruin to the Seven Deadly Sins."

At this same time, the group then heard buzzing and looked up, to see more insects coming their way. They then also heard a loud, _"BOOM!"_ and turned to also see Meliodas and Diane fighting, when they noticed that Meliodas now had clouded eyes as well. The group decided to then split up, Anko, Hinata, and Satsuki would deal with the bugs, Kurenai, Naruko, and Hana would try and break Diane and Meliodas out of the illusions, and finally Kushina and Tenten would deal with Ruin.

The group then separated and headed off to do their tasks, and they all thought the same thing.

'_Damn, this is going to suck!'_

_**(Back in Baste Dungeon…)**_

While this was all going on, there was a bit of excitement also happening back at Baste Dungeon.

"Find the Seven Sins Ban! The Fox Sin of Greed!" shouted Jericho.

"Right away but Lady Jericho…" began one of the many knights that were currently in the hall.

"Why are you dressed like that?" finished another knight.

You see, right now, Jericho is sitting on the floor in nothing but her pink, frilly bra and panties, with only her coat to cover herself, even though it was slightly shortened.

Jericho was blushing brightly, and said, "Never mind that! Now, go get me a change of clothes and my suit of armor!"

The knights were just staring and leering at her with lust, making Jericho feel very uncomfortable, before she shouted, "What are you waiting for!? I said go!"

With that the group of knights began running to get what Jericho needed, with one standing in place staring at her for a little longer before another knight came back and grabbed him, taking him away, before they were all gone, "I can't believe he was right." She said, while remembering what Ban had told her before she had been found.

_**(Flashback, a couple minutes ago…)**_

_Ban was currently holding Jericho up by her cheeks with his hand underneath her chin. She dropped her sword, as she was having a hard time breathing and said, "Just finish me."_

_But she was surprised when Ban instead, simply lowered her so she could breathe easily again, which caused her to begin coughing, before he said, "You know, despite whatever stories were told about me and the others. we're not actually the bad guys. It's the Holy Knights that you serve that are the bad guys."_

_Jericho was surprised by this and exclaimed, "That's a lie! The Holy Knights are the good guys! They're ones who are trying to protect this country!"_

"_Yes, but from whom and at what cost?"_

_This question threw Jericho for a loop, as she began to think about it, but she wasn't allowed to think for long before Ban continued, "You see, if the Holy Knights are supposed to be these, 'good guys,' that you believe, then why are they causing problems for people. Why are they threatening people for supplies instead of simply requesting them? Why are they raping innocent women? And also, if they were such, 'good guys,' then why are they the ones who are causing so many issues? And all of this, was done in the name of the 'Holy Knights.'"_

_Jericho began to really think about this, because she didn't want to believe that the Holy Knights were really that bad, but as she thought about it more, she began to realize that he was right. She had tried to ignore it, but she remembered her teacher, Vermillion-sensei, also saying how the Holy Knights had a dark secret. She remembered her teacher telling her, how, if it wasn't the only way to keep them from corrupting her, who was such an honest and righteous soul, she would never have joined the Holy Knights._

"_If what you say is true, then why have I not seen it for myself?" asked Jericho._

_Ban answered by saying, "That is because you are never in the right place at the right time and never look in the right direction. But, I will help, by putting you in the right position, so that you can see exactly what I mean. Just don't hate me for what I will have to do." And with that, Ban's voice began to echo and fade._

_**(Flashback end…)**_

Jericho, still with her blush and clutching the coat to her body, said, "I still don't like how I had to go through with this." She then began to blush even darker when she remembered what he told her after taking her armor and clothes, "But, at least he told me I have nothing to be ashamed about."

_**(With Ban…)**_

Ban, after discarding Jericho's clothes and armor because of them not fitting, is now walking through Baste, looking around a couple of cells, when he sees a short, fat, and ugly knight crouching in front of a cell, looking inside with a look of lust. Ban, curious as to what the man is looking at, walks over and asks, "Whatcha lookin' at?"

The knight then responded by saying, "Her. Isn't she a fine woman?"

Ban then looked inside the cell and saw a woman currently chained to the wall. She has shoulder-length, lightish-brown hair, soft, brown eyes, and was wearing a pair of glasses. She was also wearing a white blouse that hugged her D-cup breasts, with a dark-blue, long-sleeved shirt over that. She was also wearing a long, white skirt with a belt and sandals. She looked very beautiful, but currently, she looked very cute as she looked back at them with an embarrassed blush on her cheeks.

The knight then explained, how Golgius had kidnapped her, and that her name was Cenette and that she was the daughter of a doctor in Dalmary. "I just can't get enough of her. It's… alright if we take her right? I mean no one is looking."

Ban then said, "I like her."

This got the knight to look at him, "Hey, I was here first… Who are you?"

Ban simply smiled at the man, before he slammed the guy's head into the bars, knocking him out, and slightly scaring Cenette. She then watched as Ban gave her a lazy smile while raising his hand to show her he meant no harm. He then reached for the bars, and then bent all of them to the side before entering the cell. Cenette was shaking as she watched the man advance towards her, fearing that he would do something to her.

Ban then crouched in front of her, and lightly, cupped her chin with his right hand, before he began moving it towards her shirt, while saying, "I'll be," His hand then went in between her dark-blue shirt and blouse. This caused Cenette to shut her eyes and fear for the worse, before he then pulled out a dagger, while he finished saying, "Borrowing your dagger."

Cenette saw this and said, "U-um… My father gave me that to protect myself."

Ban looked at the dagger, before he went on to describe the dagger, before he then waved his arm to the side, slicing the chains off of Cenette and the wall and finished by saying that the sharpness wasn't bad.

Ban then crouched back down in front of Cenette and said with a soft smile, "Your father must love you very much to give an excellent blade like this."

Cenette began to blush at Ban's smile, before she then accepted the dagger back and said, "Thank you, for giving this back. While it given to me to protect myself, it was also my mother's memento."

Ban smiled at her before he stood up, and offered her a hand, which she gratefully took and stood up with his help. As the two were beginning to exit the cell, they heard a voice address Ban.

"Where do you think you're going, Ban of the Seven Deadly Sins?"

Ban and Cenette turned and saw another Holy Knight standing in the hall, looking in their direction. This one was wearing dark-colored armor with spikes all over his armor. He was carrying a shield that had spikes all around the perimeter with a rose insignia on it. His helmet looked like a bunch of purple, metal vines that covered his face, only leaving one red eye visible.

He then added, "You are going to die right here and now."

Ban simply smirked and said, "Yo~, Holy Knight Jude!"

Behind him, Cenette looked at Ban and was thinking, _'This man is one of the Seven Deadly Sins?'_

"You're going to kill me? Why do it now?" asked Ban.

"We have no more use for you. You were simply bait for the Sins' captain, and you've fulfilled that role." explained Jude, before he continued, "My fellow knights should be finishing up with your two fellow sins right about now. And once I've killed you, there will be four less criminals in the world."

Ban simply began chuckling before he said, "I hope your dream comes true."

Jude then asked, "Five years ago, who was it, that caught and tortured you, or have you forgotten?"

Ban simply stared at Jude with a stoic look while saying nothing.

_**(Back with the others…)**_

The group was having a tough time against the Holy Knights considering there were two, and almost half of their group was trying to break the illusions on Meliodas and Diane. They wouldn't have as much of an issue fighting the two, if it wasn't for the fact that one of them can fight with bugs almost **exactly** like an Aburame, while the other can cast illusions like no tomorrow. All in all, it was not easy.

Right now, Anko, Hinata and Satsuki were trying to stop the bug-using Holy Knight. Anko and Satsuki were using multiple _Gōkakyū no Jutsus_, to burn all the bugs, while Hinata was using her clan's _Hakke Kūshō_ in order to send blasts of air, annihilating large groups of bugs as well. It was an incredibly slow process, and they needed a lucky break or else they would run out of chakra.

As that was going on, Kushina and Tenten were fighting against Ruin, who kept casting illusions at them, which they had to stop and then focus on breaking out of them. But, every time they did this, they gave Ruin the chance to attack them, which he always took. It was now beginning to get on their nerves on how he fought, because they thought he would be physically weak since he used illusions, but that turned out to be very wrong when he would launch an attack that would send them skidding back several feet. They had to be on their toes the entire time, but it wasn't easy since they would never know when he would cast an illusion, until it was too late. This led to them being covered in bruises and scratches from Ruin's attacks and skidding on the ground.

Meanwhile, Hana, and Naruko were all trying to stop Diane and Meliodas from moving around so much in order for Kurenai to break them of the illusions they were currently under. Naruko was trying to use her chains to tie up the two sins, but they were so strong and quick, that it was very difficult for Naruko to get a proper hold on one of them.

"Come on, damn it!" exclaimed Naruko, "Just sit still long enough for us to help!"

Naruko was trying again to stop Diane so that Kurenai could break them out of it, Hana was using some _Doton Jutsus_ to try and slow them down. They kept trying and trying, until finally they caught a lucky break when Hana managed to turn the ground into thick mud that made it hard for Diane and Meliodas to move, which gave Naruko the opportunity to wrap her chains around Diane's torso and legs along with Meliodas as well, but they were beginning to struggle, which made it difficult for Naruko to keep her hold on them.

"Kurenai! Do it, Now! While I still have a hold on them!" exclaimed Naruko, who was sweating and panting very hard because of how much focus and energy it was taking her to hold the two sins in place.

Kurenai nodded her head and rushed between Meliodas and Diane, before she put her hands in the ram seal and then shouted, "Kai!" while sending out a burst of chakra that made them both stop struggling, before they both then shook their heads and looked very confused.

"Um, why are we being held in chains?" asked Diane, who was greatly confused on what happened along with Meliodas.

"You were both caught in an illusion that made you think the other was a Holy Knight in order to attack each other, in an attempt to destroy the other." explained Naruko, as she began to release Diane and Meliodas from her chains.

The two were surprised at this, before they got angry expressions on their faces, and turned to see the two Holy Knights that were still there. Meliodas and Diane glanced at each other before they nodded and took off for their respective targets with Meliodas heading towards Ruin and Diane heading towards Friesia.

When Meliodas got to Ruin, he grabbed his arm tightly, bending the metal to his grip, while saying, "You are a terrible knight."

This surprised Ruin as he exclaimed, "The spell was broken!?"

Meliodas then punched Ruin in the stomach with so much force, he broke the ground and launched Ruin into the wall of Baste Dungeon. This surprised all of the knights who were outside around Baste Dungeon as lookouts. Meliodas was moving towards Ruin who tried to attack him, but Meliodas had dodged all of the attacks before he then slammed his fist into Ruin's torso, shattering the man's armor.

"You managed to break my armor, impressive!" said Ruin.

"...Did you think I would say something like that!?" exclaimed Ruin before he showed his eight-pack abs, "This armor is nothing more than shallow skin! My true armor is this body, which is harder and stronger than steel!"

Ruin then looked forward and exclaimed, "Well, what are you going to do now?!"

However, he wasn't expecting Meliodas to bury his fist so far into his body, that it threatened to come out of his back. Ruin began coughing up blood before he was launched towards the wall of Baste again.

Meliodas then said, "You tried to turn me and my friend against each other. That is your sin."

_**(Back inside Baste, with Ban…)**_

Back inside, we find Cenette back inside her cell, peeking past the corner with a worried look. She was watching as Jude had put a spike through the center of Ban's chest. Ban had blood coming from his mouth, the hole in his chest, and was against the wall being held there by Jude who's holding the spike.

Jude was in Ban's face when he began by asking, "Is it painful?" Jude then moved to be in Ban's face when he continued, "Didn't I already say it? You already filled your roll, Fox's Sin Ban."

"Do you know why I was captured by you 5 years ago?" asked Ban.

Jude just scoffed and said, "You make it sound like you got captured by me on purpose."

"Back then, I… wanted pain." Ban said, surprising both Jude and Cenette, who was still watching, before Ban continued, "I wanted the feeling of pain, in order to be punished for my past. But, I think I've been punished enough." Ban ended with a bloody smile, as he grabbed the spike and began to pull it out. Ban looked over to Cenette and said, "I don't want you to think badly of me, so could you please turn around or go back into the cell? I will call you out when I am done."

Cenette nodded slowly before she went back inside the cell, where she then heard the sound of metal and flesh being pierced, which caused her to flinch.

"You see, I thought I had failed my group, and that they all died. That is why I wanted to feel pain, but you just told me the captain is alive. That means that I no longer need to blame myself, so I no longer need to be punished." Ban said, as it turned out, that Ban had returned the favor and stabbed Jude in the center of his chest straight through his armor.

Jude began to talk in a shaky voice that was slowly growing weaker, "Y-Y-You're… plotting the s-s-same thing from ten years ago… a-aren't y-you? T-To overthrow… t-t-the kingdom?! W-Well, just k-know that… e-e-every single H-H-Holy Knight in the k-k-kingdom will… declare war on the Seven Deadly Sins!"

Ban just looked at Jude, before saying, "You seem to messed in the head, because we never tried to overthrow the kingdom." And with that, Jude died before his body began sliding to the ground.

Ban sighed before he moved to the cell where Cenette was still inside, and said, "Hey, sorry you had to hear all of that. I hope I didn't scare ya'."

Cenette looked at Ban with slightly fearful eyes, before she saw his slightly sheepish expression with his still lazy eyes. Cenette began to calm down, before she shook her head, no, showing she wasn't scared of Ban. Ban gave a small smirk, before he offered his hand to her, which she gratefully took, before they began moving, to try and find an exit.

_**(Outside Baste Dungeon…)**_

The knights were now very fearful at Ruin being defeated. They then heard another crash and turned to see that it was Friesia who had crashed into the ground, without most of her armor, with the only pieces left being her left boot and her right gauntlet. Friesia is now can now be seen as quite the beautiful woman, despite the multiple bruises, scratches and cuts. She had a curvy-figure as seen by her double D-cup breasts that were hugged inside of her sleeve-less, pinkish-red leotard which showed a great amount of cleavage and had a diamond cut-out that revealed her smooth stomach. She also had black arm and leg warmers. She had light brown hair and soft brown eyes, that currently showed she was in a great amount of pain. This caused the knights to begin running away and not looking back.

She muttered, "D-Damn, I knew these three were dumbasses. I hate how the Holy Knights are now. So, why did I join these guys?"

She thought no one heard her but Diane, who had been moving towards her to knock her out, did and was surprised by this. She had never expected there to be Holy Knights who don't like being Holy Knights. She then moved over and gently lifted Friesia up to her face before asking in a quiet tone, so that only the two of them knew what was being said.

"Do you really not like the Holy Knights?"

Friesia looked up at Diane with eyes that were as widened as possible, considering all the pain she was in, before she replied, "No, I originally joined because I thought the Holy Knights were actually good, but then I watched and experienced how they actually aren't. I watched knights steal from the people we were supposed to help, kill the people, cause problems, and rape people. I experienced their evilness because they took advantage of the fact that I'm a woman and made it almost impossible to get where I am. They made it where anything I did was taken by someone else and they received the credit. They made it where I had to give my body to higher ranked knights just to get the credit of any missions I did, and I hated it."

Friesia at this point had begun to cry from remembering the suffering and hardships she went through and saw while a part of the Holy Knights. Diane was appalled at all of the suffering Friesia went through especially since, they did this to their own knights. Diane was also angered by how someone wasn't recognized for their achievements and could only gain the recognition by giving up her body. Finally, Diane was disgusted, by how low the Holy Knights have fallen, by actually demanding that one of their female knights give up her body, just to be able to reach a higher position.

Diane thought for a second before she asked, "Well, if you hate the Holy Knights so much, why do you stay with them?"

Friesia then looked up at Diane with wide-eyes that had tears in them, before she began to think about it. Why did she stay with the holy Knights? They did nothing good for her, or the people. She had joined them because she thought they were the good guys, but were they? No! They were not! They were terrible people, who had caused the suffering of the people. They were the ones who killed innocent people with no remorse. And they were the ones who took her virginity, that she had been saving for when she finds someone to love!

"I don't know anymore, but I don't want to stay. That is for sure." said Friesia.

Diane then softly smiled and asked, "How would you like to come with us then?"

Friesia was surprised by this sudden offer, before she began to smile softly while closing her eyes, and replied, "Yeah, I would like to come along."

Diane nodded before she slowly and gently took off her bag before she opened it and began to softly place Friesia inside. Before Diane closed it however, Friesia said, "Thank you for helping me. I would like to return the favor now, by telling you where the doctor's daughter and the sin are."

Diane looked surprised before she nodded her head and said, "Thank you, and don't worry. Once we get back to town, we'll make sure you're taken care of until you're all better."

Friesia smiled and said, "Thank you, and you are looking for the round building of the dungeon on the right side. That is where the two of them are."

Diane smiled and said, "Thank you for that information. Now get some rest, you're still really hurt."

Friesia nodded her head, before she closed her eyes and began to sleep. Diane closed her bag, then she slowly and carefully, put it back on, before she walked over and met the Kunoichi, Elizabeth, Hawk, and Meliodas.

Meliodas then asked, "So, did you find out where they are?" He then looked back to where she came from and asked, "And what happened to the Holy Knight you were fighting?"

"Yeah, the Holy Knight told me their over there in the round building on the right-end side." Diane said, while pointing to the building she was told, "As for where she is," began Diane before she pointed to her bag, "She surprised me. It turned out, she didn't like the Holy Knights anymore, and she wanted to leave, so I put her inside of my bag, where she is sleeping right now. I promised her that after we get Ban and the doctor's daughter, she would receive medical attention."

Everyone was surprised to hear that a Holy Knight didn't like being a Holy Knight anymore, and instead wanted to go with them. Then the Kunoichi and Elizabeth smiled at how kind Diane was, for accepting and helping an enemy who no longer wished to be an enemy.

"Well," began Meliodas, "let's head on inside."

The group then began to move towards the entrance before they all went inside. Once they went inside the entrance was sealed, before there was an exclamation of, "The entry has been sealed with the sins and their accomplices inside!"

Jericho, who was now in some clothes and new armor turned and asked, "What are your order, Sir Golgius?"

We find a heavily damaged Golgius, with breaks, dents, and cracks all over his armor standing as best he can, before he said, "I'm impressed, Seven Deadly Sins. To deal such a blow to the Weird Fangs and turn one of us against the rest," Golgius then held a small black orb between his fingers, that had a symbol on it, before he continued, "However, that strength has instead invited your agonizing death!"

Jericho looked at Golgius in shock for what he held in his hand, "That's an incantation orb!" She exclaimed before she began thinking, _'If he activates that, then they won't be able to come back out ever! That means I won't be able to see Ban again to thank him!'_

As Jericho realized that she won't be able to see Ban again, Golgius answered, "Correct! It's an incantation to trigger the trap!"

Golgius then threw the orb down to the ground causing a thick purple smoke to appear, before it grew and slowly began to cover the entirety of Baste Dungeon, "This is the counter-trap for the Seven Deadly Sins, The Eternal Seal Spell! It is a seal so powerful that they wouldn't be able to break it, even with ten tyrant dragons! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Golgius then began laughing like a madman, thinking that the Seven Deadly Sins won't be able to escape. Meanwhile, Jericho was feeling distraught at that, because she had wanted to meet Ban again, in the future after she received more training from her teacher.

'_Please! Please, let them find a way out!' _Jericho mentally prayed, so that the other knights around her, won't be able to hear her.

_**(Inside Baste Dungeon…)**_

The group were walking through Baste looking for where Ban and Cenette might be, when they came up to a part that was only human sized.

"It's too narrow for me to keep going." complained Diane.

However, from the door, came Cenette who was surprised to see all of them.

"Oh! Hello, my name is Cenette, and I'm the daughter of a doctor in Dalmary Town. You wouldn't happen to know a way out of here for me and my friend would you?" Cenette asked after introducing herself.

Everyone was surprised to have found the doctor's daughter so easily, which was voiced by Diane, "Wait, if you're Dr. Dana's daughter, then who…?"

Diane's voice began to trail as they heard footsteps coming from the door, before they all saw Ban come out of the door, and standing next to Cenette with his hands in his pockets, and slightly slouched. When everyone saw him, they all had different reactions, Diane began to smile brightly at seeing her friend, Elizabeth, Hinata, and Kurenai began to blush at his muscular, shirtless self, Anko, Tenten, Hana, and Satsuki began to stare at his body lustfully, but it was Kushina and Naruko looked on with smiles at seeing that they found Ban.

"**Naruko!" **exclaimed Kurami from inside Naruko's head, getting her to jump slightly which was noticed by Kushina.

'_What?! What is it!? Is something wrong?!' _Naruko asked Kurami in her mind, fearing that something happened.

"**That's him! That's Naruto!" **exclaimed Kurami, causing Naruko to go wide-eyed, which made Kushina curious and slightly worried for Naruko.

"Naruko, what's wrong?" asked Kushina.

However, before Naruko could answer they heard Meliodas talk.

"Ban?" asked Meliodas.

"Hey, captain." replied Ban.

Now, it was silent as the two stared at each other with tense looks. The atmosphere also felt tense, as everyone could feel the tension.

"They both seem upset. What's going on? I've got a bad feeling about this." said Hawk, slightly scared.

Diane then sat on the ground and said, "You're right. I think all of you may want to get behind me and hide there."

This scared Hawk even more, and he let out a whimper. Cenette also moved over the group as well. Meliodas and Ban continued to stare at each other, before they then narrowed their eyes a bit.

Then…

"BAAAAAN!" exclaimed a happy Meliodas as he raised his arms high in the air.

"CAPTAIN!" exclaimed a happy Ban, who had put his hands up.

The two began running towards each other, laughing, before they began to slap each other's hands multiple times. The kunoichi sweat dropped at the sight, of two of Britannia's worst criminals acting like children, while Cenette, Diane, and Elizabeth giggled at their actions.

Hawk asked, "What's that? A game of patty cake gone horribly wrong?"

They then watched as Ban raised both his arms up with a smile and exclaimed, "CAPTAIN~!" before he slammed both arms into Meliodas, sending him flying through multiple walls, before he finally came to a stop. Everyone went wide-eyed at this, as they had never expected Meliodas to just get sent flying through walls.

"Hahahaha! My turn! Me next! Hahahaha!" Ban exclaimed, laughing while jumping up and down and waving his arms. Meliodas then came flying into Ban and head-butted Ban and sent him flying through multiple walls as well.

The whole hall was shaking from the two sins' antics and Diane just looked bored, with Hawk asking, "Do I wanna know?"

"Just roll with it." Diane answered boredly with a sigh.

The two were now laughing, with Ban still laying down where he got knocked, and Meliodas was giggling, while bent over, holding his knees.

"So great! I thought you'd might have gotten soft on me." Ban said, while getting up and looking no worse for wear, except for some dirt and a couple of scratches.

Meliodas then began to dust off his shoulder, before he said, "You've still got it."

The two then clasped their right hands together, and slammed down onto the floor looking like they were about to arm wrestle.

"Ready?" Ban said slowly.

"GO!" Meliodas exclaimed.

The two then began to wrestle, and the amount of strength that the two were using caused cracks to start spreading everywhere with the two of them at the center of it all, the walls all beginning to breakdown, just from the two sins having an arm wrestle match.

Hawk was now sitting on Diane's knees, and was exclaiming, "What's happening?!"

Diane now had a soft smile as she watched the captain and her object of affection enjoy their reunion, "Those two have been like that as long as I've known them."

The kunoichi all heard Diane and all exclaimed along with Hawk, "They've been like what?!"

"Just typical boys, so immature." Diane replied.

As the rest of the group were watching this, Ban and Meliodas began talking.

"720 times. If I recall correctly, and I do, I've beat you, 361 of them!" Ban said.

"You must've lost your mind! I've won 361 times!" Meliodas rebutted.

The building and hall just kept falling apart, but Meliodas and Ban were ignoring that, and simply began putting in more effort as heard by them shouting.

Meliodas and Ban were, somehow, still lying on solid pieces of stones arm wrestling the whole way down not caring about the building they were destroying from their match. The rest of the group were all falling down as well, with Cenette being held by Kushina, and Elizabeth being held by Naruko. The all of the kunoichi were falling calmly, with Elizabeth and Cenette holding onto Naruko and Kushina like their lives depended on it. Diane simply fell calmly before saying, "Ban looks so handsome right now."

"I don't think this is the time!" exclaimed Hawk, before he began screaming.

_**(Back with the knights outside…)**_

All of the knights watched in shock as the spell seal was taken down and Baste Dungeon was being completely destroyed.

Golgius exclaimed in shock, "The barrier!" While the other knights were watching in shock and were shouting in fear.

Jericho however, was shocked and was thinking, _'Amazing! Just how much power do the sins even have?'_ Then Jericho began blushing as she remembered that Ban was also one of the sins, then she felt herself beginning to get a little hot between her legs, before she snapped out of it and shook her head, _'Damn it teacher! Why did I have to also pick up your like of strong men who can overpower me?!' _She shouted mentally, embarrassed that she picked up her teacher's love of strong men.

With that last thought, Jericho heard Golgius shout, "Strategic withdrawal!" and all the knights began to run away. Jericho took one last look at the falling ruins of Baste Dungeon, before she smiled and began running with the rest of the knights.

_**(Rubble of Baste Dungeon…)**_

The kunoichi were completely unharmed except for some dust and were all making sure they were unharmed. They all saw they were fine, and also began to check on Cenette and Elizabeth, and saw they were fine too.

Diane then looked around and saw that it was already dusk before she said, "Oh, it's already dusk. No wonder I was starting to get hungry."

Hawk was covered in bumps, bruises, scratches and dirt while exclaiming, "You guys are all ridiculous!"

Ban was laying down on some rubble and looked up at Meliodas who was standing and with a grin, said, "Anyways, good to see you again captain!"

Meliodas simply looked down at Ban with a smile.

A couple minutes later, the group was almost back at Dalmary Town, when they saw all of the townsfolk looking at the ruins of Baste Dungeon in shock. The townsfolk then saw Cenette, safe and sound and began rejoicing at the safe return of one of their own.

Later, everyone was back at the doctor's building, when they checked on Friesia, and saw she was still sleeping, and decided to let her sleep. The kunoichi were all smiling at being able to successfully help a civilian and also find another of the Seven Deadly Sins. They were also especially happy that it was the sin they were looking for since they first arrived in Britannia. Elizabeth then suggested that they all go and make sure Cenette was alright, which they agreed before Ban saw something out of the corner of his eye and began to walk away.

Diane noticed this and asked, "Ban? Where ya' going?" a little worried something might be wrong. This gained the attention of everyone else as well, who all turned to see Ban walking into town waving his back at them without turning around.

"I'm gonna see if I can find some clothes. Don't worry Diane. I'll be back a little later." Ban said, getting relieved sighs from everyone.

As everyone was smiling at everything turning out okay, only one person wasn't smiling.

'_Is it true? Are you my onii-chan?'_ wondered Naruko.

_**(Later at night…)**_

Everyone is now relaxing on top of the doctor's building with some drinks. Off to the side, Friesia, was covered in bandages and was sitting up to eat some fruit as well. Everyone was enjoying themselves, when Meliodas gained everyone's attention.

"Alright, everyone!" Meliodas raised his voice a little, "Allow me to now formally introduce him. This is the Fox's Sin of Greed, Ban!"

Ban was currently sitting on a barrel with his right leg up on the barrel and his left leg hanging off, he had his right elbow resting on his leg and was cupping his chin and part of his face with his thumb and index finger. He was wearing a blood-red, leather jacket with matching pants that were all covered in metal studs. Ban then say, "Hello everyone! Nice to meet you."

Meliodas then noticed Ban's change in wardrobe and said, "Whoa~! Where'd you get that suit?"

"Well, I can't very well parade around half-naked in front of a princess, now can I?" Ban asked rhetorically.

"How'd you buy clothes without any money?" Meliodas asked.

"I kinda stumbled across 'em." Ban said, "It was a total fluke."** (A.N. The clothes he wears for most of the anime before changing.)**

Diane just looked to the side, kinda upset, and sighed, which brought Ban's attention to her, "Hey, Diane. It's been a while, huh? How've ya' been?"

"I've been fine; not very happy you still have that habit of taking clothes that catch your eye." Diane said, which caused Ban to look slightly sheepish and scratch the back of his head.

"Well, it's not like I had money during most of those times." Ban replied, getting Diane to look at him with a deadpan stare.

"And the times you did have money?" Diane asked.

"Hey, now that's not fair. You know very well, that I spent that money on things such as food, and supplies, or whatever you guys wanted. I only stole clothes because I never had enough for myself afterwards." Ban explained, getting Diane to think about it before she sighed and looked back at him with a smile.

"I guess you're right. Sorry about that, it's just…" Diane began, before Ban cut her off.

"I know, I know. 'You don't like watching me steal things because then that makes people mad at me.' Don't worry I remember." Ban said, while smiling at Diane, who smiled back.

"U-um," began a voice from behind Ban, getting him to turn to a flustered looking Elizabeth, "It's very nice to meet you, Lord Ban!" She exclaimed while bowing.

Ban looked uncomfortable, "It's okay, your highness. And we're not really big on ceremony, so let's just be friends, and please, just call me Ban." He said, with small smile.

Elizabeth looked surprised before she, too, smiled and said, "Yeah!"

"Does that include me?" asked a voice.

Ban was confused and looked at Meliodas before asking, "Captain, aren't we already friends? Why are you asking me again?"

"He's not the one asking. Are you sure you don't have a couple of screws loose?" said the voice.

Ban then gained a confused look, "Huh? Who said that?"

"I did." Hawk said.

Ban stared at Hawk for a second before exclaiming, "There's a talking pig here!"

Everyone began to laugh at Ban's antics, when Dr. Dana said, "Dinner's ready!"

Everyone began to eat and were enjoying themselves, when Kushina exclaimed, "Oh! I almost forgot!" Everyone began looking at Kushina as she pulled out a paper, a brush and some ink before she moved over to Diane, "Diane! I just remembered, I finally finished the seal!"

Diane looked at Kushina in shock before she began to smile brightly, "you're serious!? You're not messing with me right?!"

Kushina shook her head and said, "Nope! I finally finished it in the last couple of hours! So, where do you want it?"

Diane was smiling brightly before she moved her wrist to Kushina and said, "Right here!"

Kushina smiled and nodded before she began applying the seal. Once she was done, Kushina put the stuff away and said, "Alright, all done! Now, all you have to do is push some mana into the seal, and it'll activate."

Diane nodded and began to focus. Everyone watched in rapt attention as suddenly, Diane was covered in a giant puff of smoke, and when it cleared, there stood Diane in her shrunken jumpsuit at a height of 5 feet and 5 inches. She looked herself over, before she began to smile brightly and had tears of joy falling from her eyes. Diane then felt a pair of arms around her and looked up, to see Ban was the one holding her.

Ban smiled at her and said, "Looks like you finally got your wish from all those years ago."

Diane then remembered that she had told Ban, that she wanted to be small in order to hug him and he was right. She began to cry and hug Ban back, who returned the hug. They then released each other, before Ban started to walk back to the others, but was stopped by Diane who held onto his sleeve who had her head down.

"Hm? Diane?" asked Ban.

Everyone was wondering what was happening, before they were all shocked when Diane suddenly, leapt at Ban before she wrapped her arms around her neck and began kissing Ban. Ban was wide-eyed, before he relaxed into the kiss and began to return it.

Everyone was smiling at this, even Naruko, who saw that Ban and Diane had stopped kissing, and had decided to ask something that had been bothering her, "Excuse me, Ban." This got everyone's attention as Naruko moved towards the two sins.

Ban turned towards Naruko, who had a serious look, "Yes, what is it?"

Naruko began to breathe before she asked something that got everyone's attention, "I wanted to know," Naruko began, "Are you my Onii-chan?"

Everyone was surprised by this sudden question, before they all heard Naruko continue, "You see, my name is Naruko, and I am a **Jinchūriki,** and I hold the **Kyuubi no Yoko,** and she is able to tell that my brother is alive because he holds the rest of her chakra. When we arrived, she told me that he had been motionless for the past several years, and when I first saw you inside of Baste Dungeon, she told me that you hold her chakra." Everyone was wide-eyed at this, and they all turned to Ban, who had his eyes shadowed.

Ban then sighed, and look at Naruko with a soft smile before saying, "I could never hide anything from you, right little sis?"

Naruko was wide-eyed at this response, before she began to tear up and smile, then she launched herself at him and began hugging him like crazy while saying, "I finally found you, Onii-chan."

Ban, just hugged her back and said, "Yes. Yes, you did."

All of the kunoichi, Meliodas and Diane, were all shocked to hear, that Ban was actually Naruto! They didn't know what happened to him over the years, and they had so many questions, but they knew right now wasn't the time for questions. It was the time to celebrate!

And so, the entire night, everyone celebrated for multiple reasons. For the safe return of Cenette, Diane being able to now be their size, and finally finding Naruto. Everyone celebrated like no tomorrow, but they knew that tomorrow was coming, and with it, a lot of answers to their unanswered questions.

**Hello everyone!**

**I just wanted to say thank you for the review, favorites and follows!**

**Now to address a few things:**

**First, I'm sure you all noticed that I changed up the event with Diane when she first met Meliodas. I did this, because it was the only real way I could think of Diane falling for Ban without making it seem kinda forced in my opinion.**

**Second, I will be changing the personalities of a few characters just a little bit. I will be doing this so as to make it easier to add some characters, but I will not change their personalities by much.**

**That's all I really got right now. So, to finish, remember to favorite, follow and review, and don't forget to go to the fanfiction website and go to my page, and at the top is the current poll for Fem. Orochimaru. If you haven't voted, remember to do so, because I will be closing the poll March 7.**

**Anyways, that's all, so peace out and I'll see you all next update for, Naruto-The God above Gods!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone!**

**I bet this surprised you huh!? Well, you see, I thought about it, and decided since I made you all wait so long for an update, why not give you guys a double update!? So here we are!**

**Anyways, first things first, let's go over a few things:**

**First off, I wanted to apologize again for not updating in so long. If you are hearing this for the first time, please read the reason for the wait. If not, then go right on ahead to the second note. Anyways, reason for the wait, is that, shortly after updating the stories two months ago, I felt mentally drained, so I took a break. But then it got hard for me to get back into writing, and then I just got really busy helping my mom with our up and coming pastry business. But, now I'm back and there is nothing to worry about.**

**Second, I have been reading your reviews and wanted to say thank you and here are my replies to some of you:**

**Ultimate-Zelda-Fan, I hear what you're saying, but here's my reasoning. I didn't like how Diane forgave King so easily after he erased her memory of him, and then left her alone for so many years, and then just expected her to forgive and love him again. Meliodas, I have a plan for him and Elizabeth, so don't worry about it. As for Escanor, I am also planning something for him. And no, I won't be touching Gilthunder and Margaret, I like that pairing too much to change it.**

**ShadowDeathSkull, I will admit it will be difficult, but I will be sure to manage it and not turn it into a random lemonfest.**

**Finally, brodylopa, I had not even thought of that when I began writing this, but I will admit, that was actually a pretty cool coincidence.**

**Third, I will just stick to calling him Ban for simplicity's sake, but he will still respond to being called Naruto, which will come from the kunoichi and shinobi in the Elemental Nation later on, but only for a while.**

**Fourth, I will be changing the name of the dummy story to just, "Notes and Announcements," since that is easier for me, and won't be confusing.**

**Fifth, I will be adding Blair the Cat from Soul Eater to the harem.**

**Alright now finally, the poll results for whether I add the Seven Deadly Sins movie are in, and they said yes, so I will also be adding the movie to the story, and Galla to the harem.**

**That's all I have to say, so let's get started!**

"So what if you can see the darkest side of me?" Normal Speech

"_No one would ever change this animal I have become" Past Speech_

"**And help me to believe it's not the real me" Bijuu/Powerful Being/Demon Speech**

'_Somebody help me tame this animal' Normal thoughts_

'_**This animal, this animal' Bijuu/Powerful Being/Demon Speech**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or The Seven Deadly Sins, those are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Nakaba Suzuki, respectively.

Chapter 4 Answers, Grizzly of Sloth, and City of the Dead! Part 1

It's been a few days since the group found Ban and discovered that Ban is actually Naruto! The group of kunoichi couldn't believe they finally found Naruto, and they decided that they would find out what happened to him after he was banished. However, they decided to wait for a while since they had some injuries and Friesia was still bedridden.

Over the days, everyone pitched in to get everything they need for the journey, from food and clothes, to weapons and materials for weapons. Purchasing the materials confused the group of kunoichi, until Meliodas and Diane revealed that Ban could actually forge some weapons and shields. This greatly surprised the kunoichi, and they wanted to know when he had the time to learn blacksmithing, but figured they would ask later. Over the days, Ban and Diane also got closer and spent time together, with Ban telling Diane of other adventures he's had when he was a shinobi. Much to her pleasure. He also reconnected with Hinata, Hana, and Tenten. They took great pleasure in the compliments that Ban gave to them about how they grew and even greater pleasure when he kissed and held them all. Currently, the group were all in the Boar Hat, except for Diane, who wanted to be in her giant form for now, looking over a map, going over the destinations they had been and where to go.

"So let's see," Meliodas began, "We met Elizabeth and the kunoichi here." He said while pointing to a spot on the map, "Then we reunited with Diane in the Forest of White Dreams, after taking down Fort Solgales."

Hawk then added, "And finally, we found Ban or Naruto at Baste Dungeon and are now on the mountain road, headed east from Dalmary."

Ban then asked a question while pointing to the map, "Why don't we head to the kingdom's capital?"

Meliodas replied, "Not yet. Right now, we're moving away from the kingdom, since we've caused quite a commotion by bringing down Fort Solgales and Baste Dungeon. The knights will be on high alert, so it'll be harder to move around if we head closer to the capital."

Ban nodded his head, "That's true, but we're catching a lot of attention already, considering we're a tavern on top of a giant green pig, with a cute giant walking next to us." Diane blushed hearing him, and then Ban stuck his head out and shouted, "Nothing against you, Hawk's mom! You're still really cool!"

"**Oink! Oink, Oink! Oink!" Hawk's mom replied.**

"She said, 'No problem and thank you for the compliment!'" Diane said, with Hawk shocking her by confirming that was actually right.

Elizabeth and Friesia were sitting on the porch of the tavern, enjoying the air and talking to one another with Friesia still having some bandages. After everything that happened, the two got to talking and actually found out that they had some stuff in common, such as wanting the kingdom to be better and a love for reading. Originally, Elizabeth was a little frightened by Friesia, but then slowly began to become friends with her as she saw that Friesia is actually very nice.

"Thank you for helping me, and sorry about making you guys wait in Dalmary for three days." Friesia apologized to Diane, who simply looked and waved at her worries.

"It's fine, there's no need to apologize, we're just glad that you're almost all better." replied Diane with Elizabeth smiling and nodding her head in agreement.

Friesia smiled and said, "Thank you." Then she looked to the giant pig and said, "Sorry for making wait longer than planned."

"**Oink Oink Oooiiink!" Hawk's mom oinked.**

"'Don't worry about it' she says." Diane said, attempting to translate again.

Only to get Hawk to come running out with a tick mark, yelling, "Don't translate on your own! She said, 'Next time, let me know in advance if it's gonna take a while!'" Diane just cutely knocked the side of her head while sticking her tongue out.

Ban was watching this with a smile, before he turned to Meliodas and asked, "So any idea on where we're going next?"

"Yeah," began Meliodas, "Our next destination is-"

Before Meliodas could finish, they lurched forward as Hawk's mom suddenly stopped in front of two Holy Knights, who looked pretty weak and stupid. One had shoulder-length, wavy, blonde hair, puffed lips, and had armor covering only his left arm, that was also holding a spear. The other looked like a crescent moon due to his black hair and goatee being styled like a crescent with armor only covering his upper body.

"Halt! We are holy Knights of the kingdom! We received reports that the Seven Deadly Sins are within the area and we know that Diane of the Seven Deadly Sins is of the Giant's clan and there is a giant pig carrying a house on its back." said the blonde-haired knight.

"Oh! Speak of the devil, we've run into a security check already." Meliodas said, getting everyone still inside to gather by the windows and door.

"Holy Knights, my ass." Ban said, "They don't look like much. Probably just apprentices. Stupid ones at that." Ban then turned to Meliodas, "Leave this to me, captain."

Meliodas looked at Ban and nodded his head, before saying, "Make sure not to kill them, we don't want to attract even more attention than we already have." Ban nodded his head before heading out the door.

The knights saw Ban coming out and walking to the edge before going, "Sup, you two! How's it hanging?" With a goofy smile and a pair of eye smiles.

This threw off the entire group except for Diane and Meliodas. The knights didn't mind and asked, "Not much, we wanted to know, what is this place?"

Ban nodded in understanding before replying, "Well, this here is a traveling tavern known as the 'Boar Hat' and we're currently heading to our next destination. What can I do for you?"

"We wanted to know what you're doing with a woman of the giant's clan?" asked one of the knights.

"She's one of our attractive waitresses." answered Ban, getting Diane to blush prettily, "We got some other attractive and cute waitresses as well. Like these two right here!" Ban exclaimed while holding Elizabeth and Friesia with his arms around their waists. This got the two of them to blush heavily, while inside, Meliodas twitched when Ban wrapped his arm around Elizabeth, which was caught by Kushina. Meanwhile Hana, Hinata, and Tenten were smiling while shaking their heads at his antics. Ban then continued while still holding the two girls, "We also got our boss, who's also the owner, then me, the head chef of this here tavern and my sous chefs."

The two knights were looking at Ban with narrowed eyes for a second, before they got excited with one knight exclaiming, "This is a new trend!" While the other blushed while looking at Diane and exclaimed, "Awesome! She's cute!"

Ban then snapped the two out of their thoughts by saying, "Anyways, we don't open while traveling, but I'm pretty sure the boss will hook you up with some discounts if you want a drink. And if you ever find us stopped somewhere, come on in and we'll serve you up some food and drinks."

The two knights didn't suspect a thing so they allowed them to pass with smiles. Ban and Hawk, who walked up behind him a few seconds ago, talked about how the two were idiots, and they were thankful for their stupidity. As soon as the knights allowed them to pass, Ban was picked up by Diane, who then proceeded to rub him against her cheek while exclaiming, "Thanks Ban! Me, an attractive waitress! I'm super happy!"

This however, got the attention of the two knights who were still standing there. "...Ban?" They thought for a second before realization hit them, "Hey, wait a second! You're the recently escaped prisoner, Undead Ban of the Seven Deadly Sins!"

At this, Hawk said, "Aw man, we've also got an idiot."

However, all of a sudden, an extremely fast creature came charging out of the forest and was now running around the two holy knight apprentices. Seeing this however, set Ban on edge and he shouted, "Diane! Put me down!" Getting Diane to put him on the floor.

As Diane put down Ban, the two holy knight apprentices were then rapidly attacked and disappeared, with the only sound left being that of crunching, until there was a loud swallowing sound and the creature finally stopped to spit out the leftover ruined, **empty** armor.

Upon seeing what it was, Hawk began fearfully stuttering, "Awawawa, T-T-This is b-b-bad! T-That's a Black Hound!" The creature was indeed a Black Hound, however, contrary to the name, the dog was anything but black. It had blue-green fur with yellow markings running down its legs and across its face with two matching yellow manes of thick fur. It had a large, long mouth full of razor-sharp teeth and was currently glaring at Ban with its red eyes and drooling. Hawk then continued, "They say that once they have you in their sight, it'll hunt you down and won't stop until either it's done with you or you die! It's an insanely vicious monster!"

This set the kunoichi on edge at hearing how dangerous this creature was, but then they grew fearful when they saw Ban begin walking up to it with his hands in his pockets. They tried to call out to him to come back but, he ignored them and just kept walking until he was right in front of the beast. He looked at the Black Hound with a bored look, meeting the Hound's eyes and they began having a staring contest. The two continued to stare at each other, with the others watching curiously, until they suddenly began to feel an extremely heavy pressure in the area. All originating from Ban who was still staring at the Black Hound.

The two sins weren't really bothered by the pressure, but the kunoichi were all staring at him with wide-eyes. The reason was because the pressure felt exactly like when Kurami went on a forced rampage, all those years ago. Everyone watched as the Black Hound slowly began to back up, which Ban caught, before he then greatly increased the pressure, causing everyone to see the ethereal image of an angry, snarling **Kyuubi no Yoko.** The Black Hound saw this, and bent down with its ears and tail down. Ban then began to walk up to it, with the Black Hound watching him, and when he got close enough, Ban began to move his right hand towards the Black Hound. The Hound in question, closed its eyes, expecting the worst, and flinched once it felt his hand on its head. However, it grew greatly confused, when instead of death or pain, it felt the hand ruffling its fur, and looked up to see Ban with a soft smile and lazy eyes that showed kindness with all the pressure now gone.

"We entered your territory, didn't we?" Ban asked, getting the Hound to tilt its head. Ban then continued, "We're sorry about that." He then removed his hand and began to back up, allowing the Hound to stand. He then nodded his head and said, "Go on." The Hound was greatly surprised but then just took off, back into the forest.

Everyone was amazed at this display, especially the kunoichi. Ban walked over and jumped back on top, to rejoin everyone, before he looked to Meliodas and asked, "So, what was our destination again?"

Meliodas got a smile and exclaimed, "The destination is the Capital of the Dead! We'll look for King there." Then the group began moving towards their destination again.

Ban looked at Meliodas, "Alright, but last I heard he was dead. So, if it's true, we'll probably only find his grave to pay our respects to the damn fatass."

Meliodas replied, "True, but it's also the only lead we've got and I still can't believe you still hate each other."

Ban, who looked frustrated even with his bored and lazy look, answered, "It wasn't even my fault. I hardly even knew him when we first met, and he still didn't like me. I hadn't even done anything to him and he was pissed with me. I mean, sure, I played pranks on him like dressing him up in a dress and makeup or replacing his salt with sugar and other stupid stuff, but that was afterwards and even then, that wouldn't warrant that kind of reaction."

Meliodas and Diane, who was now human-sized, nodded their heads, with Diane saying, "Yeah, I remember that. He also seemed especially mad whenever you and I hung out together. Like you were something terrible and were doing something to me."

Ban looked at Diane, shot his arms up into the air and exclaimed, "Thank you! I mean, I would understand if he was upset or annoyed with me for the pranks, but to straight up hate me, and then loath me for hanging out with you." Ban then began to shake his head, "I never understood that fatass."

Meliodas and Diane gave him looks of sympathy, before Meliodas said, "Well, we can't do anything about that right now, but maybe if we find him, we can figure out what's wrong."

Ban sighed, before he nodded his head with a slight smirk and his still lazy look, and replied, "Yeah, thanks you two."

"No problem, Ban." Diane said with a smile, before she covered her mouth and had wide-eyes, "Oops, guess we should call you Naruto now, huh?" She asked, while looking sheepish.

Ban then shook his head, "It's fine. I actually feel more comfortable being called me Ban, since that's what you've been calling me for the past 16 years." He said with a slight, soft smile and his still lazy eyes.

The kunoichi who were in the room, all went wide-eyed at hearing that he had known Diane for 16 years when he had only been banished for 4 years. They narrowed their eyes, since they already knew something was up and they had decided they would get answers tonight.

_**(Meanwhile)**_

Far away from the group, was a house owned by Holy Knight Gilthunder. Currently, there were two people inside said house, one was the very owner wearing some civilian clothes, while the other looked to be a floating child with orange hair and brownish-orange eyes. He was wearing a long orange and aqua sweatshirt with a hood and navy blue sleeves. He also wore quarter-length navy pants and short boots with large buttons that match his sweatshirt. He was also holding a green leopard style pillow. The thing that drew attention however, was the red grizzly mark on the outside of his left leg, just above his ankle.

This was the Grizzly Sin of Sloth, King and he was currently staring outside the window, in the direction where he could feel the other sins, or more specifically, Ban.

"I've got some interesting information for you. Fort Solgales was destroyed by an unknown woman with strange abilities. Baste Dungeon and the Weird Fangs were annihilated with one of them joining the group traveling with the Sins. Finally, Ban has joined up with Meliodas and Diane and the group of women traveling with them." Gilthunder told King.

King replied, "Really? I don't know why they decided to make their move now, but if Ban had stayed quiet and in prison, then he wouldn't have become my target."

"I hope you're not betraying my trust, King?" questioned Gilthunder.

King furrowed his brow at that and said, "Trust? Sorry, but can you keep stuff like that between you humans? I've got my own way of doing things which is pretty convenient for the both of us, wouldn't you say?"

Gilthunder just sighed and said, "Yeah." Before he felt presence at the door and asked, "Who is it?" Only for the Black Hound from before to walk in looking smaller and happier than before.

King floated over to him and said, "Welcome back! Did you find him?" With the Hound barking its response.

Gilthunder watched as King was talking to the Hound before reaching into its mouth and said, "This is no time to be occupied with a worthless dog."

King then pulled his hand out to show he was holding the crests of the two knights who were eaten and said, "Hey, Gilthunder. Pass this message along to your worthless dogs, 'If they get in my way, I'll finish them along with him,' got it?"

_**(Later, Boar Hat)**_

It was now night, and the group were still making their way to the Capital of the Dead when they decided to stop and make camp. Everyone was sitting around the fire, with Diane sitting in Ban's lap with him holding her. Next to him were also Hana, Hinata and Tenten who were enjoying having their boyfriend back, but they wanted answers now to quite a few questions they had for him.

But before then, Meliodas decided to finally ask something himself, "Hey, Ban?"

Ban looked over and said, "Yeah, cap'n?"

"What happened on that day 10 years ago?" Meliodas asked, getting everyone to now pay attention to Ban.

Ban scratched the back of his head, before he looked over at the captain and said, "I'll tell you what I can at this moment in time."

Everyone looked at Ban confused and Diane asked, "What do you mean?"

Ban replied by saying, "I mean that I can only say what I am allowed, but the rest I can't for specific reasons that I also can't reveal until the right time."

Meliodas took this information and accepted it and said, "Alright, well what can you tell us?"

"I can tell you that the one who erased all of your guys's memories was the Boar sin of Gluttony, Merlin. When we find Gowther, he'll tell you the same as me but the only thing is, he also tried to find the reason, but kept failing because she would constantly disappear." Ban revealed, shocking the group.

"Merlin!? But, why?!" asked Meliodas, greatly confused why Merlin would do such a thing.

Ban shook his head, "I can't say because not even I knew what she was planning or the motives, same with Gowther." This got Diane and Meliodas to look down, before they heard Ban continue, "What I can tell you though, is that she didn't do this out of evil or bad intentions. She did this to you guys for a reason, she told me as much, so I didn't bother trying to find out why. I just let her go since she explained that she would eventually reveal what happened and I accepted that. Gowther is the same, in that he doesn't know her motives, despite his attempts to find out."

Meliodas and Diane seemed conflicted with this, but they knew that Ban wouldn't give them bad information or withhold information without reason, so they accepted this. After this, the kunoichi came forward, gaining the attention of the three sins. It was then Naruko who stepped forward, looking slightly nervous and asked, "Onii-chan?"

Ban turned towards Naruko and replied, "Yeah? What's up?"

Naruko then asked, "Earlier, you were saying for them to call you Ban if it was easier, since that is what you've been called for the last 16 years, but you've only been banished from the village for 4 years. So, I wanted to know, how that's possible?"

Meliodas and Diane looked curious and interested in this as well and turned to Ban. Ban looked at everyone before he sighed, and said, "Alright, I'll tell you what I know, but keep in mind that I'm still trying to figure it out myself." The group nodded and then Ban began to explain what happened.

_**(Flashback, 2 years ago)**_

_A sixteen-year-old Naruto was currently walking around the country of Britannia after finally getting enough money to pay for the trip over. Currently, he was wearing a loose, white pirate shirt with baggy, black pants, and brown boots, with a bag thrown over his shoulder. He was just walking along a road, when he noticed a pair of cloaked people also walking down the road. He saw both of their bags containing their money, and then looked at little bag and figured they wouldn't mind if they have that much money. So, keeping his pace, he subtly cut their bags of money, quickly collected a few coins and kept walking, thinking he got away with it, until he sensed an attack heading his way, and dodged. He looked to see what had attacked him, and saw what looked to be a strange, small orb._

_He looked up, and came face-to-face with a sword that, judging by the arm holding the sword, is a man.____Then the other person began to move over towards him, and just as he was about to perform a _kawarimi,_ a breeze of wind blew the hood of the one in front of him off just enough for him to see a pair of gold eyes. He then heard the person say, "Time shift," with a voice that clearly proved this was a woman. Then there was a bright flash of light, and everything was gone._

_**(Flashback end)**_

"Then the next thing I knew, I was a baby and thrown almost 40 years into the past." Ban said, gaining shocked looks from everyone, especially from the kunoichi since he was basically forty-years-old but still looked incredibly young. Before they could comment, Ban continued, "I was later found by these two people and they gave me the name 'Ban Fox.' From then on, I was 'raised' by them, if you could even call it that. Beating me for failing to steal food, money, or anything I was told, when I just gave it all to this little girl who looked like me. After a while, they tried to sell me to a noble, but I saw through it, and kicked the noble's and the smuggler's asses. Due to this, the people who had found me were arrested and it was just me and the little girl who I decided to help take care of. So I continued stealing food, money, anything we needed. But then, one day she got sick because she wasn't eating enough. So, I began stealing extra food for her as well as medicine but none of the usual places I stole from had medicine that was strong enough." Everyone saw him begin to grip his hands and realized how painful this was for him. They wanted to tell him to stop, but they knew he wanted to get this off his chest, so they let him continue. "I stole enough medicine and food for her to last long enough by herself, just so I could make a trip to a nearby camp of knights, that had taken all of the stronger medicine. I managed to get away after stealing some, but then one of the knights found me. I began to run, but they eventually caught me, only to reveal that he was also a thief and was trying to steal their weapons and money. His name was Zhivago, and he asked what I was planning with the medicine, so I told him. He then offered to help me back to the girl, but in exchange, I had to become an apprentice to his methods of stealing. I agreed without a second thought, and from there, we managed to help her and get her back up to full strength, but then that was the last time I saw her. After that, I traveled around stealing and learning from Zhivago. He even taught me about magic, how people sometimes have innate magic power that is unique to each individual. That was as far as we got before he was captured and imprisoned."

"From there, I eventually began traveling around stealing from various groups of people, but it was really only those who had more than they needed, like nobles and such. I eventually gained the name 'Bandit Ban' since I had been stealing from so many people, I eventually got noticed. A couple months later, I was captured and arrested by some Holy Knights, where they attempted to execute me. I was executed a total of 33 times and survived them all before I decided that it was boring. So, I busted myself out of there, and then continued to wander around, until eventually I met Diane." This got Diane to smile, remembering the first time she met Ban. Ban caught this and lightly smiled before continuing, "As she most likely told some of you, she and I began to travel around for a while, taking refuge where she was accepted, then camping out where she wasn't. Where I would then prank everyone in those villages like there was no tomorrow." Seeing his face and pumped fist made everyone laugh since they knew how much he cared for his friends and loved ones. **(A.N. Think Joey Wheeler's creepy chin and pumped fist look)**

Ban smiled before he then continued, getting everyone to quiet down as well, "Eventually, we both joined the Holy Knights together and became part of the Seven Deadly Sins with the captain here. From there, the rest is history, we were framed for killing the Great Holy Knight, Zaratras and betraying the kingdom in an attempt to overthrow it. After that, we all went our separate ways, and hadn't seen each other for ten years. Well, until now that is."

Everyone nodded, before Kushina remembered something, "Oh, that's right!" This got everyone's attention before she went back inside for a minute. She then came back outside with a scroll in hand before she handed it to Ban and said, "Here, this is why we were looking for you." Ban stared at the scroll for a second, he then took and unraveled it, before he began to read the contents. Meliodas and Diane watched how, as he read, his eyes slowly got wider and wider, until they eventually looked like they would pop out of his skull.

Ban looked back at Kushina and asked, "Is this for real?"

Kushina nodded her head, and said, "Yup! You've been allowed back into the village, and your bastard of a father was executed along with most of the civilian council, since it was discovered that those ones were unbelievably corrupt. And as it turns out, you were right that night all those years ago, as a little while after you were banished, a group of women came to the village where they told everyone how your team did attempt to rape them, but you only killed them, after trying to talk to them failed. After that, there was a deep investigation by the village ANBU, since they can also conduct investigations at their own discretion. They discovered that Minato had indeed been lying about the charges, and that all the money that was stolen, had actually been taken by the civilian council allowed by Minato. And, whenever the civilians would do something and were supposed to be arrested or executed, they would pay that money back to Minato and he would let them go. It was then discovered, that he also knew about Danzo keeping his ROOT program active and also allowed the old bastard to get away with kidnapping children from the clans. After all of this was found, the corrupted members of the civilian council, Minato, and the elders were all executed, and their assets all seized and returned to the Konoha reserves, spread among the village, and our clan received a hefty increase in finances that all came from their personal reserves."

Ban was astounded and said, "That's amazing, but who's the Hokage now that Minato is gone?"

"Well, that would be your godmother, Tsunade Senju. She became the Godaime Hokage, after your father was executed." Said Kushina, Ban however got confused.

"Do I know her?" asked Ban.

Kushina replied, "She was the woman you met and bet for her necklace after getting a bunch of debt collectors off her back. She had blonde hair, brown eyes, and another woman was with her holding a pig."

Ban thought about it for a second, before he then placed his fingers on his wrist, confusing everyone, until in a puff of smoke, he was holding a necklace that had an emerald green crystal and a leather cord. Ban then held it up and asked, "You the lady I won this from?"

Kushina nodded her head, getting Ban to then seal it away again, before she said, "Yup! She also set the record straight about who you are, and what you did for the village as a Jinchuuriki. As well as, how if they had succeeded in killing you all those years ago, the Kyuubi would have been released and destroyed the village. Hearing this, the villagers changed their ways and began to hope you would come back in order to apologize for everything they did."

After everything was said, Ban had wide-eyes, shocked by all that had happened. He then looked to see that Elizabeth, Cenette, Friesia, Meliodas and Diane were all happy for him. Ban then looked back at Kushina and said, "Well, I guess I'll go back to the village." This got the kunoichi to all smile and celebrate, until Ban cleared his throat, gaining their attention, Ban then continued, "However, I can't right now. It wouldn't be right to just up and leave while we're in the middle of our current job." This got the Sins, Friesia, Cenette and kunoichi to all widen their eyes, but Elizabeth looked confused, until he looked at her and said, "Getting the rest of the sins, and stopping the Holy Knights." Hearing this Elizabeth grew a big smile, happy that her new friend wasn't going to just leave as soon as he could.

"Now," Ban began, "Let's eat then get some shut eye. We still got a long journey ahead of us." And with that, everyone went inside the Boar Hat to eat then go to sleep. Ready for the journey ahead.

_**(Timeskip)**_

After a few days, the group had arrived at a small village. Meliodas was standing on Hawk's mom's nose with Hawk standing behind him. Diane was also walking next to them in her giant form with Ban on her shoulder making some small talk about possible dates they could go on the next time they're come across a town. Inside the Boar Hat, the kunoichi getting their stuff together just in case any enemies appeared as well as setting up to open shop. Meliodas then announced, "We're here!"

Hawk then asked, "Now that we're here, can I ask you something?"

Meliodas said, "Sure, what's up?"

"How in the world is a lonely village like that the 'Capital of the Dead?" asked Hawk.

"Well, from what I've heard, this is the closest village to the 'Capital of the Dead.'" informed Ban.

After a couple minutes, everyone was outside with Hawk's mom having dug herself underground to rest, while the Boar Hat was still visible. Everyone was listening to Meliodas as he began to explain what they were going to be doing.

"Alright, first, we have to gather information about King and the Capital of the Dead. From what I've been told, this is the closest village to the Capital. And we have to earn money too, for food and supplies. So, let's finish setting up, then we can open for business." Meliodas explained.

"You know, I didn't believe it at first, but now that I'm seeing it, I still can't believe that the captain is wait'n tables." Ban said to a human-sized Diane.

Diane nodded, "Yeah, I couldn't believe it either, but then I saw him working, and I guess I eventually got used to seeing it, more or less."

Meliodas then pointed at Diane and Ban, "Hey, don't forget. You guys are working too." He said, getting their attention, "Just like Ban said to those two Holy Knight idiots, Ban, you'll be in charge of preparing and cooking delicious food, Jailbreaking Cook!" Ban's eyebrow twitched at the nickname, but he didn't mind having to cook. Meliodas then looked to Diane, "And Diane, you'll in charge of attracting customers, giant waitress!" Diane's eyebrow also twitched a bit at the nickname, but she didn't mind working and changed to her regular size.

Meliodas then turned to the others, ignoring Hawk's doubt towards Ban's cooking skills. Meliodas then said, "Well, you guys remember who are waitresses, and Friesia, you'll be joining them as well." They all nodded, understanding their job. Meliodas then turned to Cenette and Hana, "You two are going to set up a room so you can help any who are sick or injured. This way, they trust us even more and we can get information as payment for money instead if they can't pay." Meliodas then turned to the last three kunoichi, "And finally, you three will be working with Ban as his sous chefs. This way, we can take more orders, and serve more people." The three nodded, and with that everyone began moving to start their tasks when suddenly Ban remembered something.

"Oh! Hang on, captain!" Ban said, getting everyone's attention, "If it's money we need," They watched as Ban began to put his fingers to his wrist and in a puff of smoke, there a big sack sitting on the floor. Opening the bag, Ban revealed it to be gold, jewels, expensive jewelry, weapons, and money, getting everyone's eyes to pop out at how much stuff and money he had in the bag, Ban then continued, "We can just sell some of this when we get to the next large town or village."

Meliodas decided to ask, while not taking his still wide-eyes away from the bag of expensive commodities, "Where in the world did you get all of that?"

Ban gave his trademark smirk said, "Well, I always made sure to steal just a bit extra for myself, so that I don't just start from scratch whenever I get arrested. And as for where this all came from, we got merchants, nobles, and Holy Knights all of who, were quite unfortunate to become my targets."

Everyone nodded, understanding where he was coming from and how it's better to have something prepared in case anything happens, then to try and start over from scratch and have trouble doing so. With that, Ban resealed the bag away, and then everyone began their tasks.

Later, Ban was on his break and was walking around the village. As he was walking, he couldn't help but notice how run down the village was. As he was passing a house, he noticed a little girl with dirty blonde hair, and murmured, "Elaine." Then the girl turned around and Ban shook his head before saying to himself, "That's impossible."

Back with the others, they grew curious about a certain Grizzly Sin, and Elizabeth decided to ask, "By the way, Sir Meliodas, what kind of person is Sir King?"

Meliodas then stopped what he was doing and thought about it for a second, before answering, "Well, in a nutshell, I guess King is kinda like the mascot or pet of the Seven Deadly Sins."

Hawk then said, "You gotta be kidding me! What kind of food-service establishment would keep an animal inside?"

At this, everyone stopped and just stared at Hawk, with Hawk staring back. This went on for a good minute, before Meliodas said, "Actually Hawk, it's not that kind of pet."

"Then what kind?" Hawk asked.

Meliodas then remembered something about Ban, "Oh! Come to think of it, there was a time, when Ban was going through some kinda weird phase, and just began collecting a bunch of stuffed animals." Hearing this, everyone began to laugh at that, imagining Ban with tons of stuffed animals around him.

"That's really cute!" Elizabeth said while still laughing.

Meliodas nodded his head and said, "After that, King just began crying about the whole thing and once Ban fell asleep, King spent an entire night fixing then returning each and every single stuffed animal back to their owner."

"He seems a little different but, it sounds like Sir King has a really kind heart." Elizabeth said.

Then Hawk said, "On the other hand, Ban sounded like a real good-for-nothing. I bet those two didn't get along, huh?"

At this, everyone looked at Hawk, before Meliodas said, "Actually, Ban only acted like that if he was extremely drunk, which didn't happen often. However, you're partially right. The two of them didn't get along very well, and it seemed like Ban only ever did something to upset King because King was mad at Ban even when they first met. He also seemed to really not like Ban being around Diane, so because of this, he would follow Ban around everywhere he went. But it was because of this, that when Ban caused a mess sometimes due to how he was, King was there to help clean them up. You could say they were the unlikely duo."

Back with Ban, he was currently holding the little girl gently in his arms. "Hey, hey little girl." As he was saying this, he was lightly patting her cheek to wake her up, finally she began to stir and he asked, "Are you awake now?"

The girl was waking up, when the two heard, "Wha… What are you doing!?" Hearing this, Ban turned to see a boy who appeared to be older than the girl, with curly dirty blonde hair. He was wearing a shirt, brown shoes, and overalls and was currently holding a pitchfork. The boy then shouted, "Take your hands off of Ellen! Are you even planning on taking my sister from me!?"

"Huh? She just passed out in front of me. That's all." Ban said, with a calm face.

The boy however, wasn't listening and shouted, "Why!? What did we ever do to you!?"

Ban replied calmly, "Hey, if you're her brother, are you making sure she's getting enough to eat?"

The boy however, still wouldn't listen and shouted, "Shut up! Everything… Everything is your guys' fault! Take your hands off my sister and get out of here!"

Ban, getting annoyed, said, "I'm asking if you're making sure she's eating enough. If you aren't going to listen to what other people say, I'll take her."

The boy was getting angry and beginning to tear up. The sister was weakly trying to tell her brother everything was fine, but he wouldn't listen and began charging at Ban, until he stabbed him with his pitchfork.

Seeing this, the sister ran up and exclaimed, "Brother! This person looked after me!" Surprising the brother.

Meanwhile, Ban calmly pulled out the pitchfork, and the wound healed, while the boy went on to explain how a group of Holy Knights came and took everything and everyone with them. He went on to explain how the two of them were hiding under the floor but eventually ran out of food.

"I'm really sorry." The boy apologized, "I did something like this to someone who helped my sister! How can I erase my sins?"

Ban then said, "Erase your sin? You're just a brat. What are you talking about?"

The boy raised his head and began exclaiming, "But I-!" When he looked and saw the stab wound was gone, surprising the two kids.

"Let me give you some advice kids," Ban said, getting the kids attention, "A real sin, can't be erased no matter what you do."

The kids were looking at each other, when suddenly Ban was stabbed by a spear, and laying on the spear, was King. King then said, "Glad you finally realized that." Ban then coughed up blood and the two kids were getting scared, and were holding each other. "Hey Ban, how goes?" Asked King, "Awesome, it's so great to see you after all these years. What's wrong? It's not like you to be so quiet."

Ban however, didn't recognize King and asked, "Who the hell are you?"

"Aww, Ban. My feelings are hurt. You really don't remember me?" King asked.

"I don't remember you at all." Ban replied. "Sorry 'bout that, bud."

King then said, "Oh well, it doesn't really matter. What is in important," At this moment, Ban could feel the spear beginning to rotate at high-speed, before it shot straight through his torso. King then finished, "Is that your Ban, the Fox Sin of Greed." The spear then began to spin around a bit, before it stopped horizontally, and King stood on the blade, and asked, "Or maybe you would prefer I call you this name?" The kids then watched as the hole in Ban's chest began to close and heal up quickly, while Ban wiped the blood on his chin away. King then said, "Ban the Undead."

Ban then looked at King and said, "You're getting really annoying, kid. Talking about me as if you know me. What the hell do you even know about me anyway?"

King then sighed and said, "I know your sin." Confusing Ban, then King continued, "Even if you don't remember me, you can at least remember your own sin, can't you? You know, that terrible awful crime you committed? To satisfy your selfish 'Greed' for eternal life, you murdered the Holy Woman of the fountain of youth."

At this, Ban then had a quick flashback and got frustrated despite not showing it. He then began to move his hand cracking it, before clenching it and said, "Hey kids, you better get out here. Head to the shop nearby."

The boy then grabbed his sister's hand and the two began running. King then shifted and sat on the pole of his spear, before shooting straight at Ban and asked, "I'm right, aren't I?"

Ban quickly dodged at the last second, surprising King, before clenching his fist and saying, "I'm not gonna ask you again. Who the hell are you?" He then threw his fist, nearly catching King, had King not shot forward on his spear, destroying the wall, causing Ban to miss.

Ban then landed on his feet, and looked for King but didn't see him anywhere. King then appeared in the air behind Ban and said, "I'm glad you made it here to play with me. Because you walked right into my trap." King then made a movement with his hand, and launched his spear at Ban at high-speed, but it was dodged. King then said while moving his hand more, "Now you won't escape. Maybe you can remember _Bumble Bee._" Then the spear kept launching itself at Ban rapidly, but Ban kept dodging.

Ban then jumped at King and tried to land a kick, while saying, "Sorry, It's not ringing a bell either!" But King phased out of existence before reappearing on the ground.

"I wish she could see this, and watch the man who took her life, pathetically begging mercy in agony." King said, as he began to float up.

Ban having been annoyed enough, cracked his hand, and said, "Now for the last time," Then he got a wide smirk on his face while his normally lazy eyes, got a wild glint in them, before he raised his hand towards King, surprising King at what he felt, "Who the hell are you?"

However, before they could continue, Meliodas came out of nowhere with a cup and bopped Ban on the head, while saying, "Bad Ban."

This got Ban to calm down, and turn while rubbing his head where he got tapped, and said, "Hey, captain. What'cha doin' out here?"

Meliodas then said, "Getting you, your break ended a while ago, and we came out here searching for you, then we met those two kids you sent our way. What are you doing anyways?"

Ban then jabbed his thumb in King's direction before saying, "The flying midget there decided to pick a fight with me. I mean, look at this," Ban then gestured to his now ruined jacket, "He completely destroyed my threads."

Meliodas then looked up at King with curiosity, when Diane walked into the clearing with Naruko and Hinata on her shoulders, asking, "What's going on over here?"

The three women then saw King floating there, and while Naruko and Hinata were confused on who this was, Diane focused on him for a second, before both her and Meliodas exclaimed, "King!"

This surprised both Naruko and Hinata, but Ban just looked confused for a second. Then what they said finally sunk in, and he got a shocked look on his face, before yelling at Meliodas while pointing at King, "How the hell is that King!?"

"No matter how you look at it, that's King." Said Meliodas, before continuing, "Maybe he lost a little weight?"

"A little!? That ain't even the main issue here!" Ban exclaimed.

Diane then looked at King with a happy smile and said, "King! We're so glad to have found you! I'm happy to see you again, King!"

King didn't answer, and simply turned his head before taking off.

Later back at the Boar Hat, everyone was inside and Ban had just finished cooking some food for the two kids and said, "Here ya go. Eat up."

The two kids and Hawk were staring at the food, with Hawk salivating heavily but was pulled back by Meliodas. The kids however, were skeptical and asked, "Are you sure?"

"If you're not gonna eat it, I'll feed it to the pig." Ban said, getting Hawk to salivate more and begin nodding his head rapidly with excitement. At least, until the kids began eating, getting Hawk to fall in the puddle of saliva he made with great despair. However, he lifted his head, when a plate was set on the floor for him by Ban, getting Hawk to salivate again and begin quickly eating.

The boy asked, "Are you sure this is okay? We don't have any money."

"It's fine that you don't have any money, but in exchange," Ban said, getting their attention, "Tell me where the Capital of the Dead is."

This confused everyone, and Naruko asked, "Umm, onii-chan, didn't we already find King?"

Meliodas then said, "She's right, you know? And since we found him, there's no need to go there anymore."

"There's no way that was King." Ban said.

Meliodas then said, "He was real."

"He was fake."

The two then got into a childish game of repeating, "Real," and "Fake," over and over, until the boy spoke up and asked, "You guys want to go to the Capital of the Dead, too?"

This got the two of them to stop, and turn towards the boy, "'Too?'"

The boy nodded and said, "That kid asked a few times too. He wants to go to the Capital of the Dead, no matter what."

This shocked everyone and then Diane asked, "King's also trying to get into the Capital of the Dead?"

The boy nodded and continued, "For the past few days, he's been coming here to figure out how to get to the Capital of the Dead."

Kurenai then asked, "If he's been looking how to get there for the past few days, does that mean the Capital is a grave in a really remote place?"

The boy shook his head and said, "No. It's right around here."

This confused everyone and Tenten asked, "What do you mean?"

The boy then said, "The entrance to the Capital of the Dead is in this village. But you can't get there just because you want to."

Everyone was confused on what the boy meant, with Ban even stating that he has no interest in riddles, before Meliodas then rigged a plate of food tied to a stick onto Hawk's back, keeping it away from him. The boy then said, "The Capital of the Dead isn't a grave, it's a place where the people who've passed on live."

At this, Meliodas said, "So basically, it's the afterlife."

Everyone was wondering how you would even reach a place like that, then Ban asked, "Have you ever been there?" With the boy vehemently saying, "No," and that it was all just superstition.

"However, it's because of this rumor that the village got started, since travelers and rich people would come here, before giving up and just settling down here." The boy informed.

Cenette then said, "However, there's no possible way to get there." Gaining everyone's attention, she continued, "It's the afterlife, meaning you would have to die, and there is no coming back from the dead."

The little girl then said, "'A priceless memory shared with the deceased will open the path to the Capital.' Our next-door neighbor was always saying that." Everyone looked at her in curiosity, while Ban's eyes grew shadowed, with only Kushina taking note of this.

The little girl apologized for not knowing any more, but then Ban began rubbing her head and said, "Thank you. Your information was more than enough to cover the food."

After some discussion, it was decided that Kurenai would stay and watch the kids, and with that, everyone began to head back to the village, with Kushina keeping an eye on Ban. As they were walking, Hawk asked, "Hey, why does King want to go to the Capital of the Dead in the first place?"

Meliodas then answered, "Well, I'm sure we'll find out when we get there."

Diane then asked, "But why would King run away?"

Meanwhile, on the cliff above everyone, a familiar Black Hound was watching everyone, before retreating into the bushes. It then began barking at King, who was currently clutching his green pillow while shouting, "I'M SO STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! I MADE IT LOOK LIKE I RAN AWAY BECAUSE I SAW DIANE! Ugh, I couldn't help it though! Especially if she said something like that with a smile like that!" King then remembers Diane smiling at him while saying, _"I'm so happy to see you again, King!"_

King then began to fly in circles while having a mental breakdown on how cute Diane was while also freaking out at the possibility that she figured out he likes her. He then grabbed the Hound by its mouth and shouted, "WHAT SHOULD I DO!?"

King then remembered began remembering how Meliodas hasn't changed one bit, despite it being 10 years and was wondering how that was even possible. King then began gripping his pillow roughly and said, "You two, don't be fooled by Ban! That scoundrel!" He then increased his grip on the pillow, "Ban! I will never forgive you!" However, before King could think any more about that, his attention was caught when the Hound began barking, and King asked while floating over, "What is it, Oslo?"

The two then looked down to see the entire group was standing in a spot. While King was blushing at seeing Diane, but was greatly surprised to see how small she looked right now, when a few minutes ago, she was huge. King was confused on what was going on, but then he then grew curious on who the other women were, since he had never met them before. Meanwhile with the group, Diane said, "Looks like the entrance is somewhere around here."

Elizabeth then asked, "But isn't that just superstition?"

Kushina then said, "Well, not all superstition is just that, superstition. Sometimes, there are truths to stories, but they get twisted over time, until they eventually become stories."

Everyone nodded their heads, and then Hawk asked, "But even if the Capital exists, how are we supposed to get there?"

Meliodas then joked and suggested, "What if we kill ourselves?"

Everyone, but Ban, then shouted, "Are you stupid!?"

Naruko then said, "'A priceless memory with the deceased will open the path.' Anyone got any memories of someone who died?"

Elizabeth then said how she wants to meet her mother, since she never got to know her when she was little. But then Hawk reminded her that she didn't have any memories with her mother. As everyone were shooting around ideas, Ban stood a little away from the group with shadowed eyes, and thought, _'Elaine.'_

A few seconds later, Hana felt something and looked down, before exclaiming, "Look!" Gaining everyone's attention, including the hidden King's, to see that there were flowers all over the ground in full bloom, surprising everyone. As everyone kept looking at the flowers, Kushina looked at Ban and thought, _'Just what are you hiding?'_

After a couple seconds, the flower petals began to get blown by the wind, surrounding everyone in a swirl of petals. When King saw this, he immediately took off and entered the storm of petals. Everyone covered their faces, except for Ban, who just stood there waiting.

After a minute, the petals and wind died down, getting everyone to put their arms down and open their eyes. What they all saw, took their breath away. When they opened their eyes, they found themselves standing on a giant, green crystal, when they looked around, they saw the green ground covered in large protruding crystals with the sky looking to be greed with lime-green clouds.

Everyone looked around before Diane asked, "Captain?"

Meliodas nodded his head and replied, "Yeah."

_Meanwhile, a hidden King was thinking, 'There's no doubt. This is the Capital of the Dead. What does this mean? I've tried so many times, but I could never get here.' King then looked at everyone and thought, 'The memory of someone among them opened the path to here?'_

Everyone was wondering how they managed to get here, Elizabeth thought it was her desire to see her mother, but then Naruko reminded her that it couldn't be, since Elizabeth didn't have any memories of her mother. Hawk thought it was his leftovers, but that was immediately shot down. Everyone was wondering what could have brought them here, and as they were talking, Kushina was looking at Ban, who was currently just looking around.

Suddenly, Ban sensed something and quickly turned his head in the direction, to see what looked like a girl with short, blonde hair wearing a white dress. Kushina saw Ban tense, and asked, "Ban?" Getting everyone to turn their attention towards Ban, before he bolted forward at great speed, while still looking in the direction. This action shocked everyone, while Diane and Naruko shouted, "BAN/ONII-CHAN!" Everyone watched as he quickly disappeared from view, before something passed them, as they heard someone shout, "Stop!" The group looked to see King was the one who shot past them.

This surprised the group, with Meliodas and Diane exclaiming, "King!?"

Elizabeth then said, "That's Sir King? He looks nothing like the wanted poster."

Satsuki then asked, "What did he mean by, 'stop?' He looked like he really wanted to catch Ban."

Anko asked, "Are those two fighting?"

Diane, responded and said, "The two of them have always had a bad relationship, but King looked like he really wanted catch Ban." She then turned to Meliodas and asked, "Captain, what should we do?"

Meliodas then said, "I guess we'll chase after them for now."

Meanwhile, Ban was currently running and jumping off of several crystals with King flying right behind him and slowly catching up. King shouted, "I won't let you get away!" But Ban ignored him and just kept running, while thinking, _'Is it really you...Elaine?'_

Back in the real world, the kids were staring in shock at where everyone were just standing. The kids were shocked by the fact the people they just met suddenly disappeared in a swarm of flower petals. While they stared in shock, Kurenai was staring calmly and was thinking, _'Be safe, everyone.'_ As they kept staring at the spot, they missed the person coming up behind them.

Suddenly, they heard someone behind them say, "I see. It looks like the Capital of the Dead actually exists."

The three of them quickly turned around to see a girl approaching them. She had a slim build and long black hair with narrowed eyes that appeared to be closed. She was wearing a white and pink one piece with a white coat. She had knee-high, heeled boots, white gloves that reached the center of her upper arms with pink designs, and a pale pink headband. The only armor she was wearing were a pair of knee protectors and gloves while she had a rapier at her hip.

"Who is this person, brother?" Ellen asked.

"I don't know, Ellen." The boy said.

Kurenai asked, while moving the kids behind her, "Who are you, and what is it that you want here?"

"My name is Guila, and if it's alright with you, please tell me how to get to the Capital of the Dead." The now named Guila said.

The boy then asked, "Why should we tell you anything?"

"Because if not, then I am afraid I will have to force a response out of you." Guila responded.

Kurenai didn't like this response and said, "Kids, I need you to go and hide, alright?"

The kids didn't want to leave the nice lady alone, but when they saw the look she gave them, they nodded. The brother then grabbed his sister's hand and lead them away from Kurenai and Guila but still kept an eye on the two. Meanwhile, Guila was still staring at Kurenai with Kurenai doing the same back at Guila.

Kurenai then said, "Now that the children are gone, can you tell me why it is that you seek the Capital of the Dead?"

"I am here to serve justice to the Seven Deadly Sins." Guila said.

"Well, you're not getting past me!" Kurenai exclaimed.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Guila said, putting Kurenai on edge. Guila then unsheathed her rapier quickly, causing a massive burst of magic to come from Guila, sending Kurenai back several feet while covering her face. It then calmed down enough that Kurenai was able to stop moving and uncover her face to see Guila standing with her rapier ready. Guila then said, "I hope you've prepared yourself, otherwise this will be a short fight."

Before Kurenai even knew what happened, an explosion happened and sent her flying into the cliff side. Hard. This caused Kurenai to cough up blood, before she fell to the ground. She weakly looked up and found Guila standing there looking at her, with her rapier pointed at her, with smoke coming from the tip. Then a small orb of fire was created on the tip and Guila said, "Now, are you going to tell me what I want or do I need to kill you?"

Kurenai then looked at Guila with a glare and said, "I would rather die than tell you anything."

Guila then said, "So be it then."

And with that, Guila prepared to launch her attack at Kurenai. However, before she could, she was interrupted by a shout of, "STOOOOOOP!"

Guila stopped and turned around to see the boy standing there, shaking, sweating and looking absolutely terrified. Kurenai weakly looked over and exclaimed, "What are you doing!? Get out of here!"

The boy then exclaimed, "Please, don't hurt her anymore!"

Guila then dissipated her attack and said, "Well, can you tell me how to get to the Capital of the Dead?"

The boy then said, "'A priceless memory shared with the deceased will open the path to the Capital of the Dead.'"

Guila tilted her head, "I'm afraid I don't understand."

"We don't get it either! Who'd know anything about where dead people are headed!" The boy responded, then asked, "Now please, stop hurting the nice lady!"

"I see." Guila said, sheathing her rapier, "Thank you."

They all then watched as she raised her hand in the position to strike.

Meanwhile, back in the Capital of the Dead, the group were currently walking along the big crystal they were standing on, while calling out for Ban. The group had mixed emotions about what was going on, Diane, Naruko, and a couple others felt confusion and worry, while Meliodas and Kushina were only curious as to what was going on with Ban.

After a couple minutes of calling, Diane complained, "Geez! Where did those two go!?" While puffing her cheeks and crossing her arms.

"My question is, why there isn't a single ghost or anything in this so-called Capital of the Dead?" Hawk asked, "Right Elizabeth?"

"If there were any I'd be scared," Elizabeth said, then she asked, "Though, why was Sir King chasing after Sir Ban?"

Kushina then said, "That's a good question, but I don't think it's the right one." Gaining everyone's attention, she then said, "The better question should be, what was Ban chasing after?"

This got everyone to freeze and look at each other, before they all continued on.

Meanwhile, over with Ban and King, Ban was still running, completely unaware of King following him. King then said to himself, "Don't think you can get away from me, Ban!"

King then flew himself faster and right in front of Ban, getting Ban to stop and exclaim, "You again, Fake King!?"

King was confused and said, "Fake King? I'm the real King."

Ban then said, "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Look get lost, Fake. I'm busy right now." While making a shoo motion with his hand.

King then said, "Don't wanna."

Ban just ignored this and said, "Whatever." Before he took off passed King again.

King just continued to fly next to Ban while listing off a bunch of things Ban did in the past, from the time Ban just collected any and all stuffed animals to when Ban got drunk and endangered the other Sins during a battle at Edinburgh. After King said this, Ban reached out and tried to grab King but King would just dodge. This continued for about a minute, until Ban eventually stopped and said, "So it is you, King."

"Isn't that what I've been saying?" King asked.

"In that case," Ban began, before launching his arm in a backhanded swing towards King and exclaimed, "I won't feel bad about clobbering you!" But was surprised when he turned and found he instead hit King's pillow.

King then floated down and said, "You always did pull pranks on me and try to hurt me. Just like back in the old days."

"If you don't remember, you had an issue with me ever since we first met. You always seemed to have a dislike for me, especially when I would hang out with Diane." Ban said, getting King to look frustrated, Ban then asked, "And now, you seem to have a deep hatred for me, why is that?"

King looked frustrated for a little bit, before he calmed down and said, "That is none of your concern. Besides, I wouldn't want to reunite with you like this." King then told Ban how, after they were branded as traitors, he had returned to the Fairy King's Forest, only to find everything was burned and destroyed. He said how he discovered it was all due to a bandit who was after the secret treasure, The Fountain of Youth, and had killed the guardian saint of the fountain.

Ban looked at King with his normal lazy eyes and asked, "Where did you hear that?" However, since he was focused on King, he completely missed how the pillow was changing shape and growing, until it resembled a large bear-shaped pillow. He noticed the pillow too late and was grabbed and restrained by the pillow. As Ban was struggling against the pillow bear holding him captive, King said, "The way you are now, you're no match for me."

King then began floating over, while Ban asked, "King, how do you know about that woman?"

King, once he was close enough, grabbed Ban by his jacket and said, "THE SAINT YOU KILLED…! ELAINE… WAS MY SISTER!"

Ban heard this, and just slightly narrowed his eyes at King, while they lost their laziness and became focused. King, seeing this, was frustrated that Ban didn't have much of a reaction, but then he calmed down and let go of Ban's jacket. King then began to float away from Ban and began to say, "I didn't think much of it back when I was around you. Why a human like you, had immortality? I had no idea that it was a power that you got from killing my sister and stealing water from the fountain."

Ban then said, "I see, so you were her brother. And you want revenge by killing me, but there are two issues with that. And the glaring one," Ban then got a wide smirk and shouted, "IS THAT I'M IMMORTAL!"

King then turned back to Ban and asked, "Did you know that my sacred treasure has several forms?" King then extended his arm, and began to twist his hand, "Well, you would know that if you had ever showed interest in it." King then exclaimed, "Spirit spear, Chastiefol! Third configuration, Fossilization!"

With that, the bear began to shift into a twin-headed spear, where the head was shaped like crab claws and was yellow. It then shot forward and stabbed Ban through the chest, where the flesh began to turn to stone, surprising Ban. King then said, "I've been looking forward to this moment. Are you watching, Elaine?"

Meanwhile, off to the side, appeared to be the same girl that Ban was chasing. She had shoulder length blonde hair, green eyes, and a flowing white dress. The girl then thought, _'Ban? Is it really you?'_

**Hey Everyone!**

**Now, I know that I'm kinda cutting it off, but that is only because the chapter would be incredibly long when I finished. So, I decided to put this part into two chapters, just to make it easier on you guys, and on myself, since now, I won't have to start from scratch on chapter five of Fox's Sin.**

**Anyways, I want to say thank you for all the follows and favorites.**

**Also, to those wondering about the timeline, I checked the timeline, and I know that Ban's jailbreak from Meliodas and Diane meeting Meliodas happen at around the same time, but I decided to change when Ban breaks out and make it sooner after he was arrested to make the story work.**

**Anyways, that's all I have to say, don't forget to follow, favorite, and comment! See you guys next time! Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Everyone!**

**So, this chapter will be part 2 of chapter 4. The reason for this was because the chapter was already getting pretty long, and I didn't want to have all of you guys read such a long chapter at once if I can help it.**

**Anyways, I've been reading your reviews and I will reply to some of them.**

**Kel000: First off! The story is still in its beginning stages and it hasn't even been that long since Naruto was introduced, SO CALM THE FUCK DOWN! Second, like I said, the story is still beginning, and I am planning on making it more the connection to Naruto more clear. Plus, I said that they would be able to call him whatever they want, which means depending on who's talking, I will make them call him Ban or Naruto.**

**To the guest who wanted a female King: Yeah, sorry, but I don't think a female King would have worked since him being male is what gives him his human form of a male, and then also helps explain his jealousy of Ban for getting together with Diane. While being a woman would also explain the jealousy, it doesn't explain his human form being the fat man it is, and nobody can say otherwise since his human form is fat!**

**Then the guest who pointed out Elaine's eyes: Thank you for reminding me, that was a mistake on my part because I had forgotten that her eyes are gold and not green as I was rushing to finish the chapter at the time. I don't know why I thought they were green at the time when I was writing the chapter, but from now on, I will remember they are gold.**

**Next, I have the results from my poll and Naruto will be receiving the fox summoning contract. And I have to admit, it was very close with Foxes beating Dragons by just 2 votes! Now that is a close vote, but yeah, Naruto will be getting Foxes, but I may have a surprise later on for all of you and it involves the results from the poll. Now, I'm not telling you what it is, but there will be hints lying around in the story, and maybe some people will understand what the hints are, or maybe not.**

**Anyways, I believe that was everything I needed to say.**

**So, on with the story!**

"So what if you can see the darkest side of me?" Normal Speech

"_No one would ever change this animal I have become" Past Speech_

"**And help me to believe it's not the real me" Bijuu/Powerful Being/Demon Speech**

'_Somebody help me tame this animal' Normal thoughts_

'_**This animal, this animal' Bijuu/Powerful Being/Demon Speech**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or The Seven Deadly Sins, those are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Nakaba Suzuki, respectively.

* * *

Answers, Grizzly of Sloth, and City of the Dead! Part 2

_**-Last Time-**_

_The boy then said, "'A priceless memory shared with the deceased will open the path to the Capital of the Dead.'"_

_Guila tilted her head, "I'm afraid I don't understand."_

"_We don't get it either! Who'd know anything about where dead people are headed!" The boy responded, then asked, "Now please, stop hurting the nice lady!"_

"_I see." Guila said, sheathing her rapier, "Thank you."_

_They all then watched as she raised her hand in the position to strike._

_._

_._

_._

_With that, the bear began to shift into a twin-headed spear, where the head was shaped like crab claws and was yellow. It then shot forward and stabbed Ban through the chest, where the flesh began to turn to stone, surprising Ban. King then said, "I've been looking forward to this moment. Are you watching, Elaine?"_

_Meanwhile, off to the side, appeared to be the same girl that Ban was chasing. She had shoulder length blonde hair, gold eyes, and a flowing white dress. The girl then thought, 'Ban? Is it really you?'_

* * *

_**-Present-**_

Back in the real world, Guila then swung her hand, but then surprised the kids and Kurenai when she jabbed herself in the heart.

Back with the group in the Capital of the Dead, they all suddenly sensed something behind them. Elizabeth saw this reaction in Naruko and asked her, "What's wrong?"

Naruko turned, along with everyone else and began saying, "Elizabeth, I think you should get out of here," Once she turned and saw Guila, she finished with, "Because I've got a bad feeling about this."

Diane asked, "Who's that?"

Anko then said, "The better question is, where did she come from?"

Guila then responded and said, with a flick of her hair, "I got here by dying."

Hinata said, "She got here by dying? Does that mean she killed herself?"

"Killing herself to chase after the Sins? Why would she do that?" asked Hana.

Guila then responded and said, "If it's for justice, then my life is worth nothing more than a pig's."

Hawk to offense to this and exclaimed, "The hell do you mean by that!? Hey Meliodas, isn't there something wrong with her?"

"Yeah, very wrong." Meliodas replied.

Guila then drew her rapier and when she did that, she caused a massive shockwave to hit the group, blasting back Hawk and Elizabeth, while the rest were pushed back, but held their ground.

Meliodas then said, "Hawk, get Elizabeth far away out of here."

Hawk said, "Right!" And with that, Hawk moved over to Elizabeth, allowing her to climb up, before the two of them took off. With that, Diane was covered in smoke, before it cleared, to show she changed back to her regular size. The kunoichi brought out their kunai, or swords for Naruko and Kushina, while Satsuki and Hinata activated their sharingan and byakugan, respectively.

While still within earshot, Elizabeth shouted, "PLEASE STAY SAFE, EVERYONE!"

Guila hearing this said, "That's probably impossible."

Meanwhile, Hawk just kept running and jumping off of crystal and kept going farther and farther. As they were increasing the distance, Hawk was telling Elizabeth how even his animal instincts were telling him to run away from Guila, with even Elizabeth agreeing that she felt something was wrong. Eventually they stopped and Hawk asked, "Do you think this is far enough?"

However, they were proven wrong when Meliodas, Kushina, Naruko, and Anko all came crashing into the crystal and the ground around them. Elizabeth asked, "Are you all alright!?"

Kushina looked at Elizabeth and exclaimed, "What are you still doing here!? Get further away!" Before she, along with the other three stopped Diane and the others from being impaled by several crystals. Hawk then continued running, while the others got ready to continue fighting, just as Guila was walking up to them.

Guila then began describing how Diane is the strongest physically among the Seven Deadly Sins along with her ability, **Creation**, and how it's an ability available only to giants and allows them to control the earth and iron around them. Guila then said how she had been looking forward to seeing it with her own eyes, getting Diane to ask, "So, what's your impression of it?"

"Honestly, I'm disappointed." Guila answered, "It's not as impressive as the stories I've heard."

Diane was insulted at this, but then smirked and said, "Alright, then how about this?" She then made a few gestures before she clasped her hands together and touched the ground with her knuckles, while saying, "**Sand Whirl,**" causing the ground around Guila to turn into sand, sucking Guila in. "How about that? I can turn minerals into sand."

Guila then jumped out of the sand, but was met with a piece of a crystal that Diane has thrown at her. Guila just pointed her rapier at the crystal, and when it touched, the crystal exploded, launching the pieces at Diane, knocking her down. Once Guila landed, she then had to dodge a couple of sword strikes from Kushina and Naruko, before also dodging a swipe at her neck from Meliodas. Guila then stopped moving and said, "While I may not know all of you and your abilities," She said, to the kunoichi, then she turned to Meliodas, "I do know you, but I wonder why you haven't used your sword yet?"

Meliodas then said, "Well, why not come and find out?"

With that, Guila ran and charged and then thrust her rapier at Meliodas, causing an explosion, but then Meliodas swung his sword, sending the explosion back at Guila. Everyone thought that caused some damage, but then the smoke cleared to reveal Guila being relatively unharmed. Everyone was confused on why this was the case, until Meliodas spoke, "You cheeky. You knew what my ability was, so you purposefully held back to minimize the damage you received."

Guila simply smiled while extending her left hand and raising her rapier up, ready to strike and said, "Come on everyone, do your best to satisfy me!"

* * *

_**-Meanwhile-**_

Back with Ban and King, we find the two in the same positions as last time, but Ban is almost completely solidified with only his neck and head still normal. The two are just staring at each other while King said, "You said there were two problems for me getting my revenge against you. The first one was your immortality, which I took care of just now, but what is the second?"

Ban looked at King with a smirk and said, "You'll never find out, and even if you did, you wouldn't believe it."

And with that, Ban had finally became completely fossilized while still containing his smirking face. King was frustrated that Ban got the last word, but just let that frustration go as it wouldn't do him any good. King then began to say, "To the very end, not even a word of repentance, huh. That is just like you, Ban. Then at least, in the Capital of the Dead, unable to die or find peace, all alone, just live in agony for the rest of eternity." King then had Chastiefol retreat from Ban's chest before turning back to its regular spear form. King then began to leave while finishing with, "That's a fitting fate for you, in return for stealing everything from Elaine."

As King was floating off, what appeared to be part of a white flowing dress suddenly appeared in front of the now petrified Ban. King, sensing the new presence turned around to see a group of small light gathered in front of Ban.

"What…? Is that…? Some kind of trick by Ban?" King asked himself out loud, "No, that's impossible. He shouldn't be able to do anything." However, as King had gotten closer, he was suddenly able to feel a familiar presence from the balls of light. He was so shocked that he lost focus on Chastiefol, causing it to fall and pierce the floor as he said, "No way… This feeling is… Elaine? Is it… really you?"

While King is only able to see balls of light, the one in front of Ban appears to be a little girl. She is wearing a white flowing dress with a large bow tied on the back of the dress. She has fair skin, shoulder-length, blonde hair and gold eyes. This was Elaine, or at least her soul, seeing as she was dead. Elaine then cups Ban's cheeks and places a kiss on his lips, causing the petrification on Ban to completely shatter, shocking King!

"What!? The petrification was shattered!?" King exclaimed.

Ban was softly smiling as he then said, "Hello, Elaine." With Elaine smiling back at him.

King was shocked at this and said, "Ban, how can you see Elaine? Is… Is that really Elaine!? No! If that's really the case, how can you see her while I can't!?"

Elaine then pointed to her cheek and asked, "Ban, how did you get that scar?"

"Man, and here I thought you spirits were watched over us from the other side." Ban said while turning his head away with a small pout, getting Elaine to smile at his response.

"TH-THAT VOICE!" King exclaimed, "ELAINE! IT'S ME! REMEMBER, YOUR BIG BROTHER!?" King then began pointing at himself and said, "Please! Let me see you too!"

Ban looked at King from the corner of his eye and said, "Just let him see you."

However, Elaine shook her head and said, "This so-called, 'Capital of the Dead,' is where the soul and memories are tied together. Those who are living and those who passed on are connected by the strong bond created by their shared memories is what allows the deceased to be seen."

King, despite being unable to see Elaine, was still able to hear her, so hearing that the living and deceased can only meet through the bond they created, shocked him.

"Your still mad at me, aren't you?" King asked, then continued, "That I abandoned everything. You. The kingdom. I threw it all away!"

Silence temporarily passed through the area, before the sound of fighting could be heard, along with explosions, shocking the group.

Ban went wide-eyed and turned back in the direction of the others and said, "This feeling! A Holy Knight!?" And with that, he began to turn back, ready to go help the others, before he was stopped with shout of,

"BAN WAIT!"

It turned out to be Elaine who stopped him, as she then asked, "Why did you come to see me?"

Ban replied with, "I just wanted to let you know something."

King then desperately began saying, "Fine! I'm alright with whatever you think of me! But there's no reason for you to save Ban! He's the one who stole everything from you!"

Ban said, "One day," He then turned to look at Elaine with a soft yet confident smirk and said, "I will make you mine."

Elaine gained a heavy blush with tears in her eyes, however, King didn't seem to take well to this as he exclaimed, "Ban! Haven't you done enough to my sister!?"

However, King got confused as he wasn't expecting to hear Elaine say, "Thank you, Ban."

With that, Ban took off running back towards the others, determined to help. Leaving a depressed King behind to deal with his own problems.

* * *

_**-Back with the others-**_

While Ban and King were dealing with their issues against each other, Diane, Meliodas and the others were facing off against Guila. As they all charged Diane poked the ground with her finger, before pointing up, creating two pillars of stone that launched Meliodas and Kushina at Guila.

Once the two were close enough to Guila, they began slashing at her with their swords (or piece of a sword in Meliodas's case). Guila was slowly getting pushed back, but she was successfully dodging or blocking each strike. However, the two suddenly backflip allowing Guila to see Diane before Diane attempts to crush Guila.

Diane then sees a bright light, before a massive explosion happens, blowing her back into some crystals. The others quickly began to charge as well, but Guila wouldn't have any of that. Guila then pointed her rapier at them before with a ball of fire shot out at them with a shout of, "Shot Bomb!" Upon seeing the attack the group dodged, as it came into contact with the ground before exploding.

As the smoke cleared, it showed everyone was covered in soot, burns, and scrapes from all the explosions or the debris caused by the explosions **(Not shrapnel, just all the tiny rocks that would get sent flying).** They all then looked to see Guila walking towards them still completely fine, with her rapier ready in her hand.

Guila then said, "Please try harder. Attacks like that won't be able to stop my power," Guila then lifted her rapier into the air, preparing to launch another attack as she exclaimed, "Explosion!" But before she could launch her attack, she felt her rapier refusing to move and actually going against her.

The group was confused until they heard a voice say, "My bad~." They looked and began to smile as they saw Ban (Or Naruto, depending on who's talking) standing a few feet away from Guila with his hand extended out like he's about to grab something as he then said, "I think I just stopped it."

Everyone was shocked to him appear so suddenly, but they were happy as they all shouted, "Ban/Naruto/Onii-chan!"

Guila could then be seen struggling as she was still in a weird position with her rapier slowly heading towards Ban, while slowly dragging Guila with it. Guila then exclaimed, "Fox's Sin of Greed, Ban! Take you hand off my rapier!"

All he did was give a wide smirk in return while saying, "That's no~ way to ask for something, Miss. Besides, I'm not touching anything~." Ban returned back in a teasing tone. He then twitched one of the fingers on his extended hand, causing Guila's arm to extend as she fought to keep hold of her rapier.

She could then be seen visibly struggling against an invisible force while holding her rapier and said, "I see. This is your power, **Snatch.**" Guila then looked up at him as she continued speaking, "The details of your power aren't very well-known to the kingdom, but I'll give you something more suitable for a little thief like you."

After she said this, a small little orb of fire began slowly making its way to where Ban was standing. He was confused and said, "Huh?" Before suddenly, the little orb went off in a huge explosion, causing everyone to cover their eyes, including Guila, due to the power of the explosion. Everyone grew worried when the smoke cleared to reveal Ban on the ground with most of his jacket blown off, with only the right sleeve left, and several gashes and cuts littering his body.

He coughed and groaned as steam could be seen coming off of the wounds, before Guila walked up to him and said, "I've been told that you are immortal, but it looks like you can't even fight anymore." Guila then had to dodge as Meliodas and Naruko jumped over and began attacking Guila, or at least attempted to. Guila began dodging their attacks, before launching a smokescreen to blind the two.

Guila then came from behind and caused another explosion, launching them into the air, where Diane was waiting to catch the two.

"No matter how many times you try to bounce my attacks back with Full Counter," Guila began, "As long as I don't allow you to read the nature and timing of my attacks, it's not a problem."

Ban had finally finished healing and was rolling his arm as he asked, "Hey cap'n, you alive?"

The others were amazed to see him standing back up as if nothing had happened. Guila on the other hand said, "Impressive. Your immortality lives up to the legends."

"That's right, I'm proud of this immortality of mine," Ban replied.

Guila simply kept her smile on her face and said, "Being immortal and being invincible aer two very different things. No matter how many times you regenerate yourself, I'll turn you into mince meat."

Ban's eye twitched as he began cracking his knuckles and said, "I'm starting to really not like her."

Meliodas turned towards him and asked, "Was she right, Mr. Ban?"

Diane and Naruko both said, "Guys this isn't the time to be messing around!"

* * *

_**-Meanwhile, Back with King-**_

King was still on his hands and knees, after hearing the happiness in Elaine's voice when she was talking to Ban. He was even saying, "I don't understand. How can you forgive Ban? The man who… stole everything from you?"

The balls of light that were Elaine's spirit were silent for a second before replying, "After you threw away the country away, for seven hundred years… I lived the whole time fighting the loneliness all by myself." This shocked King, as he didn't know his sister had been suffering like that, but before he could say anything, she continued, "But those seven hundred years of solitude… He took them and buried them in just seven days. Because Naruto found out that you're my brother, he provoked you and took your spear."

King was shocked and confused, shocked that Ban had actively provoked him, and confused at the name. "What…?" King trailed off as he looked up, only to finally be able to see his sister, Elaine.

She then said, "He's not the man you think he is."

"E-Elaine! H-How am I able to see you!? And why did you call him Naruto instead of Ban?" King asked, as he wanted to know why he could finally see her, and why she called Ban, Naruto.

"If you can see me, it's because I want you to understand and help Naruto. For you see, Naruto is his real name, but he is currently denying his past as a ninja. So, he changed his name and stopped using his old abilities in favor of only using what he's learned from Britannia." Elaine explained, before she her eyes started watering and said, "But his decision is causing him pain, I know it is. So please," Elaine then looked at King and said, with a face full of tears, "Help him! He was always at his best when he isn't being held back by pain or self-doubt!"

King was in shock at this, but before he could talk to Elaine some more, Elizabeth and Hawk appeared, with Elizabeth screaming in shock at falling off of Hawk due to him tripping. Hawk then said, "I'm done! I can't… run… anymore! My body's… at its… limit!" While Elizabeth was groaning due to hitting her head when she landed.

King was confused as to why a girl and a pig just suddenly appeared, but he didn't pay much attention as he began turning back to Elaine while saying, "I don't understand. Why do you care for him so… ?" However, when he turned back, Elaine was gone. He then heard,

"Sir King, right?"

Turning back to the girl and pig, King asked, "And your are…?"

"I'm Elizabeth!" Elizabeth introduced herself, before she cut off Hawk during his introduction as she said, "Due to various reasons, I'm currently traveling with Sir Meliodas' group."

"With captain…?" King asked.

Elizabeth nodded, before she remembered what was happening, as she exclaimed, "Anyway, they're in danger right now! A Holy Knight appeared in the Capital of the Dead and attacked everyone!" Elizabeth began to look around the area as she asked, "Uh, are you together with Sir Ban? He's probably being targeted too, so we have to let him know." Elizabeth completely missed how King clenched his fist and had a look of confliction when she said Ban's name. However, she completely ignored that and exclaimed, "Anyway, if we don't do something, everyone will be in trouble, Sir King!"

Elizabeth then saw something behind her, just as King asked, "And…? You want me to help them out?"

However, King was completely shocked when instead of saying, "yes," she said, "No! Please run away, Sir King! I will be borrowing this spear!"

This had shocked King as he looked at her attempting to pull Chastiefol from the ground. As she kept trying to pull it out, he asked, "Can you really fight?"

Elizabeth replied, "I'm always being protected by Lady Diane, Sir Meliodas and the others, but I want to be of use to them as well!"

Hawk was amazed by Elizabeth's determination as he stood up and exclaimed, "Alright!" Hawk then bit down on the spear and grabbed it as well as he could with his two front feet as he then said, "We'll take that smug smile off her face!"

Elizabeth agree and said, "That's right!"

Hawk then had the idea, "We'll form the Hawk Knight of Legend together!" While imagining Elizabeth in armor, holding Chastiefol, while riding on top of Hawk.

Elizabeth replied in a strained voice, "Wait for me, everyone!"

"We'll be there soon!" Said hawk, both straining to try and pick up the spear while King was just watching them. Then suddenly, the spear finally came out of the ground getting the two to celebrate a bit.

…

That is until Elizabeth noticed that she and Hawk weren't touching the ground, causing her to get confused.

* * *

_**-Back with the Others-**_

Everything seemed quiet except for a bright light, before a large explosion suddenly went off. Most of the group had their eyes closed, but when they didn't feel any pain, they all opened their eyes. Confused as to why they didn't feel anything, until they looked up, causing their eyes to widen at what they saw.

Guila simply said, "My, my… Even if that wasn't at full strength, to not have been blown away by my explosion after taking it head on. The toughness of the giant clan truly does deserve to be respected."

The reason she was saying this? Diane had used her own body to protect everyone, causing her to be completely covered in burns and soot while smoke was still coming off of her back where the biggest burn was as the back of her clothes were also completely damaged. Though, the only unlucky one was Ban as he also took damage directly from the explosion.

"A-Are you guys okay?" Diane asked weakly, as she was really feeling the pain due to taking the brunt of the explosion.

Naruko with a smile said, "Yeah, we're okay. Thanks Diane!"

Ban was covered in blood, which was quickly disappearing, when he looked at Diane and asked, "What happened?"

Diane just sheepishly said, "Um, I forgot. Though I knew you'd survive."

Ban just sighed as he finished healing and groaned, "It's fine," As he stood up, before he looked at her and said, "Just get some rest, you look like you need it."

Diane just giggled while she smiled, "I feel like I need it too…" Diane trailed off as she went to sleep in order to recover some strength.

Ban just looked at Meliodas and said, "Welp, looks like it's just the two of us, huh captain?"

Guila just shook her head and said, "These are the legendary knights?"

With that, Meliodas and Ban launched themselves forward on either side of Guila, with her simply jumping back. Ban suddenly jumped towards Guila, ready to attack, but Guila stopped that as she swung her rapier. Causing an explosion and getting Ban to stop. Meanwhile, Meliodas was coming up behind Guila, ready to strike but she simply snapped her fingers, causing a small flash, and getting Meliodas to cover his eyes. This, however, gave Guila an opening, which she used to back kick Meliodas, which sent him flying, bouncing and skidding along the ground.

Ban then tried to take a swipe at her with his arm, but Guila cut if off, which shocked him before she stabbed him through his throat with her rapier. Guila watched as he coughed up blood before asking, "Were the legends just fairytales?"

Suddenly, something stabbed through Ban's chest, alerting Guila, but she was too slow to dodge, causing her to get sent flying into a crystal while Ban was just shocked and said, "What the?" He looked to see that the spear currently piercing through his torso was actually Chastiefol! '_But if it's here, then that means…'_

His thoughts trailed off when he felt someone land on the spear handle. Turning his head, he saw it was King, who then said, "Yo, Ban. Or should I say Naruto?"

At that, Naruto's eyes widened before they narrowed and he asked, "Why are you here and how did you learn my name?"

King simply replied, "Can't you tell? I came to help. As for your name, Elaine told me. Simple as that."

"To help, huh?" _Cough! _"And why would she tell you my name?" Naruto asked, while coughing out some blood mid-sentence.

King tilted his head to speak to more of Naruto's face as he said, "I'm here for the captain, Diane, and for Elaine's feelings for you. As for why she told me your name, it's because she knows your suffering, and she doesn't want you to suffer any more."

Naruto's eyes widened at that before he sighed and said, "I don't care if I'm sufferi-..." "She was crying."

Naruto stopped as he heard that while King just continued, "She loves you so much that it hurts and her having to watch you suffer, just makes it hurt even more."

Naruto's eyes were shadowed as he asked, "So, what do you want me to do?"

King answered, "I personally don't care about you, but" It was at this point in time that an explosion occurred from the pile of rubble that once buried Guila, showing she was just fine. King then finished, "Elaine wants you to begin accepting your past, because she told me, 'he's a better person when he's not being held back by pain or self-doubt.'"

Naruto was in deep thought, but before he could do anything, Guila said, "Your betrayal was expected, but it's still too late Grizzly's Sin of Sloth, King."

"What you're saying is what's unexpected, "King replied, "I had no intention of siding with you from the start. It just so happened that the kingdom's goal of defeating the Seven Deadly Sins coincided with my goal of defeating Ban at the moment." Meliodas and Naruto noticed King said, "Ban," instead of his real name. While Meliodas thought this was so that they could use Naruto's real name and not get in trouble, Naruto realized King was putting him in a position where he has to start accepting his past, and while it slightly pissed him off, he understood it was necessary. King then continued, "But things have changed. So sorry, but can you relay that message to Gilthunder, your boss?"

Guila was silent for a second, before her face seemed to darken as she said, "That little boy? My boss." Guila then created several little shot bombs, as she said, "Please save the jokes for sleep-talking. It's not funny at all." She finished as she launched all the bombs at the same time.

Meliodas began to jump back as he said, "Taking care of all of those will be a handful."

However, King wasn't worried as he simply pointed his right hand, sending Chastiefol straight out of Naruto's chest before it began spinning at rapid speeds, causing all the shots to explode before they reach the group. As the smoke began to clear, Chastiefol began to slow down its spinning, while Guila said, "Splendid! So that's the legendary **Spirit Spear: Chastiefol.** I don't know if it's true, but the spear is said to be a Holy Weapon crafted from the sacred tree found only in the Fairy Realm. I hear that it's strength is stronger than that of steel and has the mysterious qualities of the sacred tree, and your power that draws out those qualities, '**Disaster.'** Looks like I might be able to enjoy this. Please, come at me, four-on-one."

King then replied, "No… It'll be a one-on-one, mostly likely two depending on what someone decides." At that last part, King looked directly at Naruto, who noticed the look and while slightly conflicted, he sighed before moving forward.

"Alright, I get it. I'll help out, and while I may not restrain myself as much as I have been, I'm still not ready to fully accept my past." Naruto said as he walked next to King who nodded in understanding. He then looked back at King and said, "Though, while I understand what you just did, don't make it a habit." With that, Naruto changed his stance as he now had his body turned to the right, left leg forward, knees bent, while his right arm was at his waist and his left arm was slightly forward and both fists clenched tightly.

"I don't make any promises." King replied, while Chastiefol was spinning above him, as he then said, "After all, I care more for my sister and what she wants than I do you."

Guila just looked confused as she tilted her head and asked, "Are you being serious? You want to take me on with someone who I've already beaten? Need I remind you that three sins were barely able to keep up with me? What difference will you and a sin I've already proved to be superior over ma-?"

Before Guila could finish what she was saying, an incredible amount of force suddenly slammed into her side, before she went flying through one of the big crystals, causing it to collapse. Everyone was shocked by this, before they heard, "I never really cared before when people underestimated," They looked to see Naruto was standing where Guila once was, while he was cracking his knuckles, before he said, "But now? I absolutely hate it."

Guila stood back up, showing she was covered in scratches as she was in disbelief at being caught off-guard like that as she thought, '_I misread it!'_ Guila looked back at Ban as she then thought, '_Up until a minute ago, I was proving to be superior to him, but suddenly his strength and speed seem to have shot up. What is happening!?'_

Before Guila could think anymore, a gust of wind suddenly shot by her, as Chastiefol launched next to her, cutting a few strands of hair, as well as her cheek. King, with his hand pointing towards her, said, "It might be a good idea to try dodging."

_Meanwhile, Elaine was back where she and King had talked as she was saying, "I already know that you'll grant my wish. The both of you are stronger when wielding your powers for others rather than yourselves."_

King suddenly sent Chastiefol shooting down from above Guila towards her but she leaned out of the way, but was then sent flying by Naruto who appeared in front of her before sending a right hook to her stomach. Getting Guila to also cough up blood from the amount of strength behind his punch.

_"Not just for me, but for your friends who need the both of you."_

Guila slammed into a crystal, crattering into the side, but she didn't get much of a chance to breathe as she suddenly had to begin dodging Chastiefol when it suddenly began chasing after her in an attempt to impale her. She then caused an explosion which sent Chastiefol back to King, but Guila was then blindsided by an uppercut from Naruto, sending her up into the air. However, instead of crashing back into the crystal she was heading towards, Guila flipped in mid-air, correcting her path so that she simply landed on the crystal as she thought, '_This power! This speed! This man is on a completely different level from the others, and how did Ban suddenly get stronger than me!?'_

_"I know the both of you are kinder than anyone else. You both kept blaming yourselves for either my death or the destruction of the Fairy King's Forest."_

Guila raised her rapier high into the air, preparing a large fireball with an exclamation of, **"Brilliant Detation!"**

_"I know the both of you have immeasurable power."_

The fireball grew in size getting everyone, including the now awake Diane, to worry. King didn't look worried and neither did Naruto as they simply watched what Guila was planning.

_"In the past, the human kingdom was at peace with the Forest of the Fairies ruled by the Fairy King. Not only was it a sign of friendship, but it was also an agreement not to interfere with each other's kingdoms."_

Suddenly, the fireball Guila was charging began firing a storm of fireballs that caused powerful explosions upon impact! King calmly called Chastiefol to his side, before saying, **"Spirit Spear: Chastiefol: Fifth Configuration: Increase!" **With that, Chastiefol then suddenly began to spin at such a fast pace it created a little tornado of wind. Once the wind cleared, Chastiefol revealed to have turned into what looked to be a hundred small knives with rings at the end.

"_But what was respected above all else, what repelled every invasion and struck fear into those who tried, was the power of the Lord of the Fairies."_

King then sent all the knives to intercept the fireballs, protecting the group and causing a massive smokescreen. This prevented Guila from seeing the knives gather behind her. King then waved his hand before clenching his fist, which sent all the knives straight at Guila and they also destroyed the large crystal she was on.

"'_King' his true name, Fairy King Harlequin."_

As the smoke began to clear, everyone was beginning to relax and smile, thinking everything was over. All except for Naruto who looked at the smoke with narrowed eyes while he was preparing something as his right fist seemed to lightly pulse with green energy.

"_Naruto, I know the past hurts you, and I know you don't want to accept it, but that's part of growth. I know you're in pain, and the past scares you, but you are the strongest person I know."_

Suddenly, the smoke cleared, and everyone, except Naruto, went wide-eyed when they saw Guila was still standing, though she was heavily covered in burns, bleeding heavily, and was panting from exhaustion.

"_You are not just some greedy person who steals absolutely everything of value, whether it's personal or monetary."_

Guila suddenly charged at King with her rapier in position to thrust the tip at King, where she also had a fireball prepared to go off as she shouted, "King! At this range even if you defend yourselves with the Spirit Spear, YOU WON'T COME OUT UNSCHATHED!"

"_You are not some heartless, cold man who doesn't care about what others think."_

Before Guila made to King, Naruto suddenly appeared in between Guila and King, with his fist reared back. Everyone was surprised to see him just suddenly there, but what caught their attention was his fist as it could be seen glowing green and pulsing.

"_You are the most selfless, heartful man I have ever met."_

Naruto looked right at Guila and said, "You will never hurt one of my friends or loved ones, ever again."

"_You are the man who I fell in love with because you took my sadness from me."_

Naruto's fist began to glow brighter as tensed his arm, "You will never defeat me again." Everyone then began to feel the wind change as it all seemed to be heading towards Naruto's arm. The wind began to rapidly pick up, causing everyone to cover their faces, but they managed to watch as the wind wrapped around his arm, covering it in a maelstrom of power waiting to be unleashed.

"_The only things that you take and keep are the feelings of sadness, loneliness, all of the negative feelings and emotions that your loved ones carry, so that they won't ever have to."_

Naruto launched his fist, meeting Guila's rapier head-on.

"_That is the true reason you chose your sin."_

Everyone thought Naruto was going to go off in an explosion, but they were surprised when the fireball went out instead.

"_You refuse to return those feelings of pain, loneliness, anger, hatred, because you want to make this world better than how it is."_

Naruto then gave a shout of, "**TATSUMAKI KEN!"**

"_That is why you chose the moniker, 'Fox's Sin of Greed.' 'Ban' your true name always has been and always will be Naruto Uzumaki."_

Suddenly, the wind seemed to stop for a split second, before a tornado launched itself in Guila's direction, completely hiding her from view, before there was suddenly a huge blast of smoke and dust. When the tornado shot forward, the entire area went wild as it seemed the tornado was contorting the air space in the area, causing the winds to blow wildly. Rocks crashed into each other, shards of crystals went flying everywhere.

As the winds began to calm down, everyone slowly uncovered their faces and looked around, before they went wide-eyed. The reason being that the only things remaining after Naruto's attack, were a panting Naruto with a shredded right arm and a deep, smooth trench where Guila once stood. Naruto suddenly fell to his knees as he was sweating profusely and was panting heavily, but luckily his arm had already healed.

The others ran up to him as Kushina asked, "Naruto, are you alright!?"

Naruto was still panting as he said, "Y-Yeah…_pant_… I'm just…_pant_… exhausted. I just haven't used… _pant_… an attack like that in… _pant_… a while."

Everyone was glad that it was just exhaustion, but hen Diane asked, "What happened to Guila? Her presence seems to have just disappeared."

Elaine then appeared next to Naruto as she said, "She probably returned to the real world from the impact of your attack just now. Unlike all of you, it looks like she came here with just her soul instead of her physical body. Her soul must have been wounded after that attack."

Everyone then suddenly hears, "PUGOOOH!"

Everyone turned to hawk as Elizabeth asked, "What happened, Hawk!?"

"My-My ear's gone!" Hawk shouted, getting everyone to notice Hawk was indeed missing an ear.

"Kyaa! That's disgusting!" Elizabeth screamed.

"What's going on!?" Diane shouted as she looked to see she was slowly disappearing as well.

"This world has begun to reject you. The living who do not belong in this world." said Eliane, before she turned to Naruto and said, "I'm glad I was able to see you again, Naruto."

He gave her a calm smile and said, "I'll see you later, Elaine."

King watched as Elaine gave Naruto a kiss, before he turned away. However, just before he fully disappeared, King heard Elaine say, "Thank you, brother. For protecting and bringing Naruto back."

King went wide-eyed at that, as he quickly turned back while saying "ELAI-!" But before he could say anymore, everyone found themselves back in the real world.

"Looks like we're back." Hana said.

Anko nodded her head saying, "Yeah." Before she noticed an unconscious Kurenai on the ground covered in burns, getting Anko to run over as she exclaimed, "Kurenai!"

Everyone turned before going wide-eyed to see Kurenai was heavily injured, before they all rushed over with Tenten said, "Kurenai, wake up!" Kurenai slowly began to open her eyes as Tenten then asked, "Are you alright!? What happened!?"

"I-I'm f-f-fine, just a few burns from that Holy Knight over there." Kurenai informed while weakly pointing in a direction.

Everyone turned and were shocked to see Guila's body standing there with her hand jabbing where her heart is, getting everyone except Naruto, Meliodas, Diane, and King to exclaim, "Holy Knight Guila!"

Naruto then said, "I see, she came to the capital by leaving herself half-dead."

King nodded his head in confirmation as he said, "Seems so, as not even a Holy Knight would want to die without someway to come back."

Hawk then exclaimed, "DOESN'T THAT MEAN SHE COULD WAKE UP AT ANY MOMENT!?"

Meliodas nodded and said, "Well, yeah, but we just have to make sure she can't follow us immediately after she wakes up." He then turned to Naruto and said, "Want to help me out, Ban?"

Naruto simply gave a wide smirk as he said, "Sure thing captain."

A few minutes later, the group was ready to get back on the road, when Elizabeth remembered, "Wait! What about Ellen and her brother!?"

Everyone went wide-eyed as they began looking around the area, while Naruto said, "Geez, where did they go?"

"You don't think Guila…?" King asked, not wanting to finish the sentence for fear of being confirmed.

Everyone stopped however, when they heard, "I'm glad, misters."

Everyone turned as Naruto said, "Oh! There you are."

The brother then said, "You were able to see the person you wanted to see…" The sister then finished, "And shared you memories and feelings, right?"

That was when everyone noticed the two were glowing and slowly becoming transparent, as Hinata said, "Those bodies…"

Naruko began, "Are… Are you…?"

The brother then said, "We'll rest in peace until we have to lead other people like you to the capital," The sister then said, "Your cooking was really delicious mister."

They both then said, "Thank you." Before disappearing, with Naruto having a small smile on his face and said, "Thanks to you too."

Later on, the group had made some progress, and decided to set up camp in order to eat. Diane was in her human size and was sitting with Naruto, who was still only wearing the right sleeve of his now completely destroyed jacket. King was checking on Diane making sure she was okay, with Diane saying she was fine. Naruto then placed a lot of salt on the fish King was going to eat and was waiting for the show. The kunoichi were checking on Kurenai, who turned out to not be as injured as she thought, and simply had some burns, which weren't too bad, thankfully.

The group was then laughing when King was chasing after Naruto while constantly spitting out pieces of fish as he had finally taken a bite out of the extremely salty fish. Naruto was simply smiling as he kept running, before he actually began running when King began to send Chastiefol in it's spear form after him.

After everything calmed down, "By the way," began King, "What is Elizabeth's relationship to the captain?"

Meliodas joked around and said that they were lovers and loved touching each other, getting Elizabeth to freak out, but Meliodas then stopped as he said, "She's a princess from the kingdom. She's looking for the Seven Deadly Sins so that we can save the kingdom from the Holy Knights."

King was shocked as he exclaimed, "PRI-PRINCESS!? Why didn't you tell me that earlier, captain!? I would have presented myself better!"

Naruto was confused, along with all the kunoichi, as he asked Meliodas while drinking, "The hell does he mean, 'presented myself better?'"

Elizabeth was saying, "Please Sir King, you don't have to-..."

She stopped as in a puff of smoke, King was replaced by a fat man with fat lips wearing regal clothing, getting Naruto to spit out his drink, while the kunoichi who were eating or drinking did the same, as they were all shocked by the sudden change.

Meliodas however simply said, "Whoa! His clothes changed."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" exclaimed Naruto.

The now transformed King said, "I am the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth, King, of the Seven Deadly Sins." He then bowed as he said, "Pleased to make your acquaintance." He then seemed to move closer as he said, "Please forgive the rudeness of my conduct back at the Capital of the Dead!"

Elizabeth had stayed silent the entire time as she didn't know what to say in this situation. Luckily, Naruto and Meliodas came over, with Meliodas pushing King away by his face while Naruto pulled him away from behind, while Meliodas said, "Elizabeth won't get mad about that."

Naruto then finished, "He's right, she's really patient and kind."

Elizabeth blushed as she didn't expect to get complimented like that, but she shyly said, "P-Please, you can relax."

King stopped as he said, "I… I see. If that's the case…" In another puff of smoke, King was back to normal as he said, "Pheeww, it's been a while. My shoulders are stiff."

"Oh, his clothes changed back." said Meliodas, the main point completely going over his head once again.

"DO YOU EVEN HAVE EYES, CAPTAIN!?" Exclaimed Naruto, as he grabbed Meliodas and was opening his eyelids as if he were searching for eyeballs.

* * *

_**-Meanwhile-**_

"Awaken, my disciple."

A voice said to an unconscious Guila who was tied to a tree, before she woke up with a gasp and said, "This is…!" She then looked up to see a knight who was wearing a full-set of copper-coloured armor. The knight was also wearing a purple, high-collared cloak and their helmet was unique as it seemed to sport horns and also sported a sky-blue crest.

"Lord Helbram!" Guila exclaimed when she looked up.

"You failed, Guila." Helbram informed her, shocking Guila, before he continued, "Perhaps it was too soon for you to face the Seven Deadly Sins..."

Guila was confused by his sudden silence, "Is there… something wrong?"

"You, your face!"

Currently, Guila's face was covered in make-up, giving her a pair of fake eyes, lipstick, blush, and then there were the words "Love me" with a heart written/drawn on her cheek, while on her other there were chibi images of Meliodas and Naruto both giving peace signs with cheeky grins.

Guila immediately began wiping off the make-up as she said, "This is humiliating!"

Helbram agreed as he said, "Yes… but… hm, it's not so bad."

* * *

_**-Back with the group-**_

Sir King, Sir Ban, you two really are powerful. You defeated an enemy who three people were struggling to fight." Elizabeth said to King, before she turned to Naruto and said, "And you seemed to just suddenly get so much stronger, Sir Ban."

King then looked at the three and said, "Speaking of which, I was going to ask you all about that. While it's true that that Holy Knight was a formidable opponent, you should have been able to handle it if you were as strong as you used to be." King then focused on Naruto and said, "Even you Naruto, should have been able to handle an opponent like her, even if you were restraining your original powers."

"Huh?" Elizabeth, Hawk, and the kunoichi were confused as Hawk then asked, "Wha… What does that mean?"

"You three," King began, "What happened to your **Sacred Treasures?"**

Diane brought her ponytails around her face and cutely said, "I lost mine." While sticking her tongue out slightly.

"I sold mine." Meliodas said without a care in the world.

When Naruto didn't answer, everyone turned to him, as he was drinking, before he said, "I gave mine to someone for a while."

King, being shocked by their answers, unconsciously transformed back into the fat man form, while everyone was confused about one thing.

Who did Naruto give his **Sacred Treasure** to?

* * *

_**-Meanwhile, in an undisclosed location-**_

At the same time, we find ourselves in a room full of potions, books, and strange items. All of which, seem to be used for some type of magic, though the effect of the potions or items are all unknown.

Over by a table, we find a cloaked person seemingly working on something, before there was a brief flash of bright light. Once the light was gone, we see that on the table was an ornate, gold-coloured, four-section staff where the ends were spikes instead of flat. The cloak completely covered the person, but we see a small crystal orb floated towards the weapon, before the weapon suddenly disappeared. No details could be seen from the person except a pair of glowing gold eyes.

The person then said "I finally finished it. It took a while, but I finally managed to figure out the adjustments." The person looked out the window and said, "Let's see what you think of it the next I see you, Ban."

* * *

**And that is a wrap!**

**Finally! I am so sorry it took me this long to get this chapter to you guys, but I've been extremely busy with work, school, and helping out with cake orders that my mom gets.**

**Anyways!**

**The results from the poll concerning Ririn and Rurichiyo Kasumioji are also in and both will be added to the harem in God above Gods. However, to not make it weird, I will be giving the both of them slightly older bodies.**

**I do apologize once again for taking so long, but I promise to try and get chapters out a little quicker.**

**Anyways, I think that's all I have to say, so be sure to favorite follow and review and I will see you all next time!**

**Peace!**


End file.
